My Husband
by diddidoddi787
Summary: Emmett saved Rosalie from the life she hated. She had a terrible childhood that comes to get her and her new family, after she finally felt okay. Not to mention trying to deal with the problems Emmett brings in her life which make it so much harder. A/H N/A I am thinking of changing a lot after chapter 20 because I pushed it farther than I planned and now I don't like it as much
1. Chapter 1

"Onions, carrots, lettuce… I don't need onions." I mused to myself.

I walked down the aisles of Brandies Food and Liquor Store.

No one else was here but elderly people. Not many people went grocery shopping after 9pm, but it was all that fit into my schedule.

I was trying to spend under $30.

I could live fine on my own with my current job and life style. If I quit school I would be good to go. But I planned on getting a better job and house, which meant I could have a happy family.

I put the carrots down so I could get bread. I put that back though. I didn't really need it.

I got rice. Then put the rice back to get juice.

I went and grabbed cereal. Then put the juice back to get milk.

I went and got meat. Chicken and bacon. I put the bacon back. I didn't need it.

I got eggs.

I put back the lettuce and got noodles.

I went to the canned aisle and grabbed tomato sauce. I put that down and got flour.

I counted the cost on what I had.

I went to grab toilet paper. I put that back. I had enough at home to go until pay day. I was only one person.

I got salt and pepper. They were on sale.

I went to the cashier and stood behind a tall man with about five bottles of vodka, six cases of beer and bottles of brandy. They were all really expensive looking.

The lady rang through a bottle of tequila.

She giggled and flirted with him.

I put my stuff on the belt.

"That's awesome." She giggled.

She put the stuff in a bag.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Uhh-" He said blankly. He turned and grabbed a couple hand fulls of chocolate bars and gum. "It's a long drive home."

"Hope you're not drinking." she giggled.

What?

She rang in all the snacks.

"That will be... $257.90." She said. Probably the brandy.

He pulled out his wallet and handed her a few bills.

"Um. You still need to pay $2.90." She said.

"Oh, uh." He looked in his wallet and in his pockets.

I just wanted to go home and study so I reached into my pockets.

"Here." I handed him the money.

"Oh, thanks." He took it and turned again to look at me and smile.

He handed the girl the change. She glared at me.

"Thanks." He said again smiling. He had big shoulders and a muscular body that showed through his tight, black T shirt.

His child-like features exposed dimple and big blue eyes.

He had short dark hair and amazing features.

The lady rang up my things, after handing him his bags.

"It's not a problem." I smiled.

"No, I should really pay you back. You about you join me for dinner? My treat?" He grinned like in a way that told me he was expecting it to be a _yes._

"I'm really busy." I said. I had no time for womanizing jerks.

His face fell.

"32.60." The woman said.

I looked through my wallet.

"Um, lunch?" He grinned again.

"Sorry." I said.

"How about breakfast?" He grinned wider and I glared.

"No." I said.

His face fell again.

I handed her the money and she smiled.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked.

"I don't know if I want you knowing where I live." I mused.

"Okay, that's just insulting." He said.

I smiled to myself.

"Fine. Walk me home." I said.

He smiled and walked me out.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Six blocks away. Still want to walk me home?" I grinned.

"Um. Yes. Just let me put my bags in my car." He said. He walked over to a silver Ferrari. He put the bags in the passenger side.

He walked over and took mine.

"Lead the way, beautiful." He smiled.

I giggled and turned.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Rosalie." I said.

"Beautiful name." He commented.

I could tell from the way he looked down my body he was planning on seeing what was under my outfit.

I really didn't like it. It reminded me way to much of my father's old neighbor. It made me sick.

I shook away that memory.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"18." I lied, hoping it would make him less interested but remembering it might make him happier.

"Nice." He grinned.

"How old are you?" I asked, wondering if I was going to kick him in the balls or not.

"24." He said. "Told old for you?"

"No, I'm 21." I said.

"Why did you lie?" He asked.

"Hoping you would go away." I said.

"So you are just mean to me for fun?" He assumed.

I laughed.

"I'm Emmett, by the way." He said.

"Cute." I said.

"What do you do for a living?" He asked.

"I'm a waitress." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. But I'm just working my way through medical school." I said.

"Which school?" He asked.

"Harvard." I said and he froze.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Your parents are paying for the rest, I'm guessing." He started walking again.

"Yeah, right." I hadn't seen my father in ten years and my mother in six. The fact I got into Harvard with my history was a male interviewing me and the ability to blank out what was happening.

I worked hard but I defiantly didn't have the life style or schooling to get me through.

My schooling stopped when I was 15, and ran away from home when I was 13. The day I learned that my mother was using me as a way to get money from my father.

The only way he got to see me was if he paid.

My not-even divorced parents, my druggy, whore of a mother, who barely even knew my father. He would only ever pay for me if he got to come visit. And every time he had, he would come into my room at night. Usually drunk. Always laughing. Or mad at me for a reason I never knew.

My mother always left when he came around. So she could have time on her own, or without us. He would always hide me at the house. Drinking. Smoking. Maybe bring a 'date'. But if he didn't have one, I was always the substitute.

I shuttered at the memory.

"You're a waitress paying for Harvard on your own?" He asked.

"Yep." I said.

"What are you, a stripper on the side?" He joked.

"Not anymore." He laughed but I was dead serious. I did that when I was 15. "What do you do?"

He bought overpriced alcohol and had a luxury sports car. He was probably a doctor or a lawyer.

"I'm an entertainer." He said.

"Meaning…" I pushed.

"I use my amazingness to make money." He smiled.

"Street performer?" I asked. And he laughed. "It would explain the liquor. Or are you a male gold digger? Marry and divorce rich women?"

He laughed.

"No, I've never been married." He laughed.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Tennessee. My family moved here about five years ago." He said. "You?"

"New York." I said.

"You don't seem like a New Yorker." He mused. I smiled and looked down to see he was holding my hand. I didn't even notice.

"You don't seem like a performer." I said.

"Not a performer, entertainer." He clarified.

"Why won't you tell me what you do?" I laughed.

He laughed.

"So what are you doing Friday? I doubt you have school Saturday." He changed the subject.

"I'm going to a club with my friend. We are going out for her birthday." I said.

"Which friend? Boyfriend?" He pushed out his chest a bit, trying to look tough. I laughed.

"HER!" I laughed. "She's a friend from work."

"She better be." He muttered and I laughed. "When can we go on a date?"

"Who said I would date you?" I asked.

"It's physics." He said.

"How?" I laughed.

"You're hot. I'm hot. Let's get hot together." He winked.

I rolled my eyes. I had no interest in bull shit guys wasting my time.

We turned onto my street and stopped outside my apartment building.

"Can I have your number?" He asked.

"I'm telling you, I'm too busy." I said.

"So? You don't have to answer, just make me happy. Please." He tried.

I groaned.

"Do you have a pen?" I asked. He pulled out his phone.

I took it and typed in _that amazing girl, I really, really want._ And my number.

"Is that your cell or home?" He asked.

"Home." I said.

Each time I had to pay my phone bill sucked. I usually had to show my body to keep my cell. I haven't used it in two months. But I was actually starting to need it again. So I typed in my cell phone number.

"So how many dates do you go before you kiss a guy?" He asked.

"Um… Usually three at least." I said.

"Then this counts as a date. Do I get another?" He asked.

"I always give a second date." I smiled.

"Really, why?" He asked.

"People are usually nervous on the first date. So they will act more normal on the second." I said.

"But this was the first date. So knowing that, the next date, I'll be extra nervous." He said.

"Fine, I'll promise you a third, happy?" I asked.

"Well, now I'll be fine on the second and scared on the third." He said.

"So I'll base it on the second." I said.

"But now I'll be scared on the second." He said.

"Be yourself completely, you know I'm giving you another day." I said.

He laughed and kissed my cheek. I smiled under his touch. He pulled my hand back, kissing my cheek again, then sliding his lips to mine.

I groaned liking the feeling, but it was the point.

I forced myself to push him off.

"Sorry. You're so beautiful." He said.

He put his hand on my cheek and pulled my face to his.

"Stop!" I snapped, unable to find the strength to push him off.

He pulled away with an annoyed expression.

"No." I said.

"On what date do you have sex?" He asked.

"Fuck you." I turned and walked inside.

It took me a second but I remembered my groceries.

I walked back out and held out my hand.

He lifted the bags over my head.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it like that." He said.

"Give me my bags." I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I can take a fucking joke." I spat.

"Most blondes can't." He joked and gave me the bags.

I took them up stairs and dropped them on my table when I heard the phone ring. I went to the living room and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"It works." Emmett said on the other side. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, what do you want?" I asked.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Then go on your deck." He said. I walked out on the patio and looked over the rail. I laughed.

He waved at me.

"You're so gorgeous, did you know that?" He asked.

"Thank you." I giggled.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Talking to you." I said.

"What will you do when I leave?" He asked.

"Masturbate to the thought of you." I joked.

"Great! I'll do that too!" He laughed.

"How's your car, by the way?" I asked.

"Um, it probably has a drunken hobo in it." He joked and I laughed.

"I have to go. I have to study." I said.

"Kay babe." He said.

I hung up and waved.

I went to the kitchen and started putting things away.

After I pulled out a book on surgery and read it cover twice.

I fell asleep on my couch.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning I took a shower and got ready.

I called my phone company and told them I wanted my phone back on.

They connected it again.

I walked down to a coffee shop about three blocks away. I ordered a coffee, and croissant.

I walked to school texting.

I heard a car honk and looked over.

An old woman was in the middle of the cross walk, trying to pick up groceries into a ripped bag.

The cars windows were tinted but a woman with blonde hair popped out.

"Come on! I'm busy." She yelled out the window. Someone else was also in the car but I ignored him.

I ran into the road and helped her.

She looked up at me with a tear in her eye. I wanted to smash the pretty silver car.

I picked up some of the things, and helped her across the street.

"Thank you." She rushed with an accent. I pulled my books out of my bag. I could carry them.

Them bitch in the car was pissed because she missed her light.

I put the woman's things in my bag.

"Here, you can have it." I said.

She looked up at me.

I smiled and held my things in my arms.

"Thank you. Very much." She smiled.

"It's no problem. But I have to go." I smiled back and left. I was going to be late for a meeting with the schools finance director.

I got there the second my meeting was supposed to start.

"Sorry, I'm late." I said sitting across from a man with thinning grey hair.

"Miss. Hale. I called you here to talk about your student loans. We can't extend the date any further. You have no credit and haven't paid a single cent. We have a policy that all students must pay as the classes go by. You haven't paid anything at all." He said.

"Wha- I was told that I wouldn't have to start paying those back until my third year." I said.

"I'm sorry. But we have no ability to keep you in classes. You have to start paying us back for this semester and by the end of the month. At least %50." He said.

"How can I make $23,000 in a week?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I understand this might be hard. But the charges you owe will keep piling up." He said.

"Can't I get one more extension?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I looked down. Holding my own hands.

"What would I have to do? Or give you. I can't get that money in a week." I said.

He didn't answer.

"Please. I'm desperate." I said.

I heard his chair slide out and my heart stopped.

I suddenly felt his hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, trying to blank out what I knew would happen.

His index finger rubbed circles going down my chest.

I tried to think about something else.

"You are a very pretty young lady." He commented.

I nodded and Emmett came to mind.

That would work fine.

I thought about last night, replaying it over and over as many times as I could, until it stopped.

I opened my eyes and realized I was being bent over a large desk. I wanted to cry. I had gone three months without sex to survive.

My hips bruised as he banged me into the desk. I was happy I wasn't facing him.

I tried closing my eyes again but it didn't work. I would have to suffer through this!

I thought about how I got to this point. Why this was my only option.

I didn't have any siblings. From my mom's side, that I knew of. My father never told me anything. He would only make me get him beer or pot. Or anything else. My mother got her tubes tied after having me. Saying she wanted to make no more mistakes. I almost cried at the memory.

The man made grunting noises.

All I could think about was my father. The fear I always felt when he visited. His face burned my memory. I wanted to cry, as I remembered when I was nine, I had told him to stop for the first and only time. He ended up breaking a whiskey bottle on the side of my head, and refused to take me to the doctor, because of my 'big mouth.'

One time, when my mother wanted to go to Vegas for a week, she looked him up and I stayed in his trailer. He only watched bad TV and shot at beer cans, in the RV. He told me that, if I didn't give him a good enough time, he would shoot me instead. I was only 5 when he said that. During the day he drank with friends. I played on a broken, rusty swing. One of his friends liked me, and had told my father I could stay at his place for the night, so I wouldn't bother him too much. He was worse than my father. I still remember, 14 years later, every place he had put his hands and mouth. Where he made me touch him, and all the names he wanted me to call him.

I remember being eleven. When I had first started spending most my time downtown, New York. I tried to stay away from home. I remember coming home late one night. 1am, I think. I walked in on them fighting.

"Where the fuck have you been?" My mother had asked me. "Your father wanted you home four hours ago, and won't pay me, unless your here! I need that child support!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was here." I had stuttered.

"Come with me! I'm fucking sick and tired of you never fucking doing what you are told! You never fucking pay attention!" He had yelled, grabbing me arm and throwing me around the room. I had hit walls and furniture, screaming in pain. He had held me at the front door and slapped me. "You're fucking trash! Like your mother! Your good for nothing and no one will ever want you, but me, so take what you can fucking get!" He had hit me again, and then pulled me crying and bruised into his truck for the night.

My eyes closed at the pain of the memory. The next year I was already on the streets. For whoever asked. Two years later I ran away.

And when I was 15 my mother pulled me out of school because I wouldn't go near my father, who for that reason wouldn't pay her.

The man grunted one last time and climbed off me.

I pulled my pants back up and sat down.

"I can… Help you with those payments." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

I went to my first class.

I thought about my mother. My morning routine, when I was 7, I would ask for food, but she would simply say we didn't have any. After a while she would bring me something and I would try to make it last, in case it was a while.

I liked when she brought men home. They usually came with food. My father would always come with something for me to put in my mouth, but it wasn't always food. I wanted to cry at the memory. My own fucking father!

When he did come with food, he would through it at me, and then sometimes both my parents would have sex. They weren't the TV divorced couple, kind of thing. I was lucky my father stayed around like he had. Or not. They hadn't been married, but dating for a week. My mother thrived off of welfare checks, and my father couldn't and wouldn't keep a job. I hadn't actually met him until I was four.

I wrote down what the teacher said. I wanted amnesia. It seemed like an amazing dream to forget everything.

After school I studied then went to work.

Ben, the head chef, like always, got mad that I left medical books around the kitchen. Although he was never mean to me. He laughed and joked.

After work I went to bed.

On Friday morning I went to school like usual. Ending work around 9pm.

Vera and I went to the club.

I sat at a bar when she went to dance with a couple of guys.

I ordered us drinks.

"Hey baby." Some random man walked up to me.

He had a friend with him.

I ignored him.

"I'm talking to you!" He pushed my shoulder and I looked at him. "I'm going to destroy your pussy!"

I pushed him away, not in the mood.

"Bitch! Suck my dick!" He yelled. I put my head in my hands.

He pushed me over then grabbed my arm shaking me.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Want to see my car?" He laughed.

"Oh my god." I turned away.

"Fuck you!" He yelled, pulling me back.

I didn't want to be a part of this.

"Hey, that's my woman." I heard and one flew back.

The other turned and Emmett punched him in the face twice.

He dropped him.

"Date two!" He smiled. I laughed and took his hand.

He grabbed the drinks and paid. Then he pulled me to the dance floor and grabbed the back of my hips. Pressing my ass to his pelvis.

I waved my butt over his body. Drinking more.

I grabbed his hand and pulled his drink to my lips. I sipped it through the straw.

I moved my body up and down.

I could feel myself getting drunk.

I turned.

My arms hung around his neck.

I drank more and ended up in his hotel.

He pinned me to his bed, kissing my neck.

His hands ran down the side of my body.

I groaned. Normally I wouldn't be doing this.

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

I hiccupped. "No." I laughed.

He sat up.

"What?" I asked. I tried to pull his wrist. He pulled his hand away.

"Go to sleep." He said.

"I want you." I stuttered.

"Say that when you're sober." He said.

I went to protest but then everything went dark.

I opened my eyes and it hurt. I groaned and looked up.

I wasn't at home.

Shit, what did I do?

I looked around at the dimmed room. The clock said I had an hour before work.

The door opened and Emmett walked through with coffee.

Shit. I had sex with him, and now he was about to say goodbye.

He handed me the mug and sat beside me. He put his hand on my cheek, pulling my face to his.

His lips moved on mine.

"What did we do?" I asked.

"You tried to seduce me." He grinned.

I put my head in my hands.

"But I stopped you. You have to buy me dinner first." He said and I laughed.

"Thank you." I said.

"I love that outfit but you shouldn't wear it without someone around for protection." He said looking over my body.

I was wearing a tight ripped, blue dress that barley passed my ass.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"No, we will just go places, where you dress this nicely, together." He grinned.

"My shift ends at 10, maybe we could go out." I offered.

"Um. I'm busy tonight." He said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"But how about Sunday?" He asked.

"Lunch date would work." I said.

"Great." He smiled.

He drove me home, and watched my ass as I walked away.

I got dressed quickly and went to work. I wore all black and pinned my long hair into a high ponytail.

I texted Emmett on my break but he didn't answer.

It was an easy day as usual until dinner.

I was almost running to and from the kitchen.

"New table." Someone called.

I walked out to the newly filled table.

"Hello, I'll be your server today, how can I start you off?" I asked.

There was an older man, maybe in his 50s, with a fake blonde woman who was the same.

Across was a complete Barbie girl. Tight pink, sparkling dress, and fake blonde hair just over her shoulders.

Her face made it a little better.

Beside her who looked at me when I looked at him was Emmett. He wore a black suit, without a tie. It looked very sexy, but I wasn't happy. I knew this place was overpriced. So he was defiantly more than a street performer.

He was probably married.

The girl was clinging to his arm.

"Daddy, you can start." She smiled in a fake voice. Ah, dinner with the in-laws. How cute.

"I'll take white wine and red for the lady." He said then motioned to the others.

"Do you have anything with no extra sugar or calories?" She asked.

"Water." I said. I thought about milk but she probably didn't want fat. Juice and pop had sugar. Same with any alcohol.

"Well, I'll take one of those." She smiled. She looked at Emmett. "Sweetie?"

"Uh, beer please." He said. I nodded having to bite my lip to hold in saying, _what, you don't have enough at home?_

"She seems nice." I heard his date say as I walked away.

I handed in that order and brought out food for others.

"I think my Emmy would be a great forward this year." I heard her giggle. "He's so brave."

"He has to be, to be dating the coach's daughter." The older man said.

I was walking passed their table when Vickie stopped me.

"Can you take this away? A boy had it over there and his mother is not okay with that." She said handing me a sports magazine.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Open it." She said.

I did and playboy was inside.

"Oh. She's nice." I turned my head on one girl who stood naked with only a scarf.

She laughed and walked away.

On the front was a picture of _Americas #1 football player Emmett Cullen._

It surprised me to see a picture of Emmett, in football uniform.

I opened it walking back to the kitchen.

It also had a picture of the older man. It said something about his coach and choosing who was on the team and whatever.

I threw it away, holding no interest.

I walked back to their table.

"Can I start you all off with anything?" I asked.

"Yes, please. Um the chicken bites and rolls." The older man said.

I nodded and took the glasses of the tale next to them for refills

I waited on more people.

"Are you ready for me to take your order?" I asked Emmett's table.

"I'll have lobster and salad. The lady will have the same. My daughter will have chicken and green salad. And he will have steak and potatoes. You need to work up energy for tomorrow's game." The older man said to Emmett.

Emmett was giving me worried looks all night. Watching me around the room.

I ignored him happy when it was finally 9:30. Most people had left and not many coming.

I only had two left in my section and they were both finishing up, I gave one table their bill and walked over to Emmett's to give them theirs.

They paid giving me a $3 tip. I have a couple tips for them.

We started putting up chairs. There were only people in the bar by this point.

I felt something on my hip and it sent tingles down my spine.

I looked over and it was Emmett. He had one hand on me and the other was reaching over to grab a little pink purse.

I frowned.

He leaned back up and looked at me. He pulled money out of his pocket.

"Here" He said.

I took the money, $100.

"A better tip." I said.

"Thanks." I nodded and went back to cleaning the tale.

"She was a mistake." He said but I ignored him. "I was drunk at a party and slept with her. Her father is my boss, I couldn't just dump her."

I looked up at him.

"You couldn't go out with me after, because you planned on doing that again." I accused. "I'm not a hooker." I pushed the money back at him.

He gave it back.

"No. I never thought you were. Or I would have slept with you yesterday and never called you again." He said.

I looked up at him.

"Why are you still here?" I demanded.

"I don't know." He said. "I just can't make myself leave."

"Well then be of use and put chairs on a table." I said. He did.

When I was done my area I went to grab my coat.

"Should this be our third date, or would that be bad?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" I snapped.

I walked outside and he followed.

"I can drive you home. Just let me take her home first." He offered.

"Go away." I said and walked away not looking back.

I got home and dressed in pajamas.

I looked at my phone. I had two missed calls.

I listened to the second message first.

"Hey, Rosalie. I'm so sorry, I really like you. I'm not playing you, I promise. Please call me bac-"He was cut off by a woman in the background.

"Hey baby, ready for bed?" I hung up after that.

I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning I went to the library.

I studied more. Learning every single veins purpose.

Someone sat beside me and I ignored them.

A few minutes later they pulled the book out of my hands.

"You're cute when you study but wasn't I promised a lunch date?" Emmett asked.

I looked at him.

"How many promises did you make that girl?" I asked.

"None, actually, she just assumed." He said.

"Well, call me when you get all of that figured out. I don't have time for games." I said looking into another book.

"Family studies?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Emmett. I want a family. I want a loving husband, children, a nice house and a perfect life. But I can't that when the guys I'm with have a million other girls in the background." I said.

"Not a million. And I thought of a way out." He said.

"Wonderful." I muttered.

"If we go to Vegas and elope than I can tell her I just remembered I got drunk in Vegas and am currently married. Not to mention our honeymoon." He grinned.

"I don't know you. I wouldn't marry you." I said.

"I could pay for your school. Give you a nice house and nice kids." He said.

"You really want to do that? With a girl you just met." I was sarcastic.

"I'm feeling impulsive this week." He said.

"Well, I'm not." I said.

"Fine. I can just annoy her until she's done. But you and I have to promise to spend every day together." He said.

"I have no time." I said.

"Then marry me. Living together has to bring people together." He said.

"Or apart." I said.

"It's worth the shot." He said.

"I probably won't get any more loans if you pay for my school so far. And when we break up-" I started.

"If we break up." He said.

"When we break up I'll be on my own for paying them and I have no interest in doing that. I could pass off my soul mate just because I'm married to you when he comes along." I said.

"I'll find him for you again." He said.

"It's easier not to." I said.

"Fine, than we at least go to lunch together. Just for the next month." He said.

"Fine." I snapped.

I did as he wanted.

Each day that month we met up for lunch. The first week it was almost a punishment but it started getting more fun and I couldn't wait until lunch.

We got to know each other so well it was surprising. He never pushed sex and at some point I never even noticed we started kissing hello and goodbye.

We always laughed and smiled.

Today was the last day of the month and I sat at the restaurant we always met at.

He was running late and that annoyed me.

I heard him walking and turned.

"Hey baby." He pecked my lips and sat down across from me. He handed me a bouquet of roses.

I smiled.

"It's been a mouth. Want to marry me yet?" He joked.

I laughed.

"By the way. I got rid of Nicole." He said. "And coach isn't even mad. Said she was over reacting. Want to go to a party tonight?"

It was summer and I had a month off of classes.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Celebration of me, or something." I laughed. "Dress formally." He added.

I nodded.

"How long are you out?" He asked.

"A month." I said.

"Great. Time for the real dates." He grinned. I didn't actually know where he lived yet.

I smiled. We had gone shopping together. He bought my groceries. He said he loved taking care of me.

That had made me smile.

He always called me beautiful. Even when I came in sweats.

He smiled with pride when we walked places together. He didn't like driving with me. He said it just meant less time with me.

"Where do you want to go? I'll take you anywhere." He offered.

"Paris." I joked.

"Sure, got a passport?" He asked.

"What?" I laughed.

"You need it to leave the country." He said.

"I was joking." I laughed.

"Is Italy better?" He asked.

"Em, calm down with the spending money." I said.

"Why?" He asked. "You are worth it all."

I smiled.

"But you're just spending money. There's no point to it." I said.

"Yes. To make you happy." He said.

"I am happy." I smiled.

"Good." He smiled and sat back.

He ordered for us both. Not that there was a point. These people knew what we liked by this point.

"Then tomorrow do you just want to eat in?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. "Your house or mine?"

"Mine, beautiful. I want to see an angel in it." He winked and I giggled.

I think I almost loved him. Everything he said was perfect.

He made me feel safe and wanted. Called me the right things at the right times.

"I'm going out of town next week. I forgot to mention that." He said.

"Oh. Okay." I said.

"Want one of my cars?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I hate the thought of you walking alone. So I want you to be safer. I can just buy you a car if you want." He offered. He had no idea how used to living on the streets I was.

I knew how to talk to those people.

"I will be fine." I said.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"California." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have a game there. You would be sitting with the wives," He grinned.

"Wonderful." I rolled my eyes.

"How was your final?" I asked.

"Passed with flying colours." I said.

"Wonderful. I'm so proud of you." He smiled and I smiled widely. I didn't usually hear that. "You're so smart."

"Thank you." I said.

"How many years are you away from finishing?" He asked.

"Four." I said.

"Did you go to college first?" He asked.

"No, just university." I said.

"Oh." He said. "If we win in California we are going to Texas. Want to come?"

"Sure." I stood and kissed him. He stood too.

"Have fun in class beautiful." He held me close and it felt so good.

He pressed my body to his.

He kissed me again and let go.

"I love you." He said and kissed me.

"I love you, too." I said after he pulled away.

We left. I went to school and he went to practice.

We had never said _I love you _before. I was surprised how casual it came out.

After class I went home.

I received a text from Emmett.

_Hey, gorgeous. I'm picking you up in an hour, okay._

_Okay J_ I replied.

I loved him. I really did.

I got dressed in a long, dark red dress. It was strapless and I worried that it just hung under my chest.

It wasn't form fitting but I didn't have much else that would work.

This was a gift from my neighbor because it didn't fit her anymore. I was thankful I hadn't thrown it away.

I wore red heels and put my hair up in an easy bun that looked good with this outfit.

I quickly put on some make up.

I heard a knock on the door. I went over and opened it seeing Emmett's guilty face. When he saw me it turned to wonder and lust.

"Whoa." He looked over my body and I smiled. He handed me a bouquet of roses and a velvet box. "I'm glad you're wearing red."

I opened the box and gasped at a large ruby necklace with a gold chain. One large ruby hung off the middle. Smaller rubies hung around it.

"Oh my god." I gasped.

There were matching earrings.

He picked up the necklace and put it around my neck.

I put the earrings in.

"Thank you, so much! What is this for?" I asked.

"You said no Italy. So I spend the money differently." He said.

I gasped holding it.

He carried me by arm to a black mustang outside.

"How many cars do you have?" I asked.

"Five." He said.

"Which is your favorite?" I asked.

"My jeep." He said.

I kissed his cheek as he drove.

"You look breath taking." He said.

I smiled.

I held one of his hands.

"I should have gotten you a bracelet." He commented.

"No, thank you. You are seriously doing enough." I said.

"You're worth every penny." He said.

I smiled. We arrived at a large hotel.

Many people were here and paparazzi flashing pictures.

A man went to help me out of the car but Emmett pushed him away to do it.

He walked me in signing two footballs and a poster on the way.

I held his arm smiling. He kissed my cheek, and I'm pretty sure that picture would be on some magazine tomorrow.

We walked into the huge hall.

I was amazed by all the people here.

There were two large posters of Emmett on each side of a stage.

"So this is actually about you?" I asked.

"Athlete of the year award." He said.

I nodded.

He walked me around showing me off. I held champagne.

We ate dinner in a large hall. Emmett bragging about what he was good at in football. The other people around the table talked about him too.

Then they flipped from him to me.

"Rosalie, you are so beautiful. Emmett is a lucky man." Someone said.

The coach's daughter Nicole glared at me the whole dinner.

I kept close to him, just to piss her off. He would turn and kiss my hair or cheek.

She looked madder each time.

"You must be so happy with her, Emmett." Another man said.

"Hey baby." A guy next to me grinned to piss off Emmett. "You look good."

"If you're attracted to a baby, you have some problems." I said before putting more food in my face. Emmett laughed on my other side.

"How long have you known each other?" Nicole asked.

"About a month and a half." I answered.

"We dated longer." She snubbed.

"That's only because a week seems like a year in dog years." I said and his whole team burst into laughter. They clearly didn't like her.

"I'm not a dog." She tried.

"Really, everyone else thinks you're a bitch." I said and more laughter.

"That's enough." Emmett's coach said.

Nicole got up crying.

"Oh, baby. Come here!" Emmett called. She stomped back whipping her eye and looking too good for him.

"Who do you like more?" She demanded.

"Are you crazy? " He asked and she smiled a bit. "Everyone knows dogs are man's best friend."

We all started laughing again.

She stomped away.

"Emmett." The coach said.

"Sorry." He said.

I smiled against his arm.

We left to go to the dance floor.

Emmett pulled me to him. Holding me with him.

His hand stayed low on my back. He pressed me to his body and I loved it.

I rapped my arms around his neck.

He spun me around.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you." He brought his face to mine and kissed me.

He brought one hand to my face, adding passion.

After a second I pulled away.

"We're in public." I said.

"Public, private, I love you either way." He smiled.

I smiled and rested my head on his chest.

We danced until the music stopped and someone started talking on stage.

He talked about how amazing Emmett had made the team and awards he had already won.

He then announced for another man to come up.

He announced and put on a slide show about Emmett.

It was pretty much pictures of his life up to when he joined the team.

It showed pictures of him playing and with friends.

After they called him up for his award.

He did his little speech and came back to me.

"Cute." I said.

"I know." He grinned.

We walked around talking to people. The people who hadn't been at our table were very interested in who I was.

A couple girls gave me dirty looks.

I didn't care.

At about 11pm Emmett took me back home.

"Want to come in?" I asked.

He nodded and followed.

We were going upstairs when I was stopped by Roman, the landlords' son.

The second month I was here, I couldn't pay my rent, so I slept with him. And now he showed up each time it was time to pay hoping I didn't have the cash.

"Rosalie. It's the end of the month again." He grinned.

"Roman, this is Emmett, my boyfriend and the Patriots quarterback. Come back later, okay." I smiled and pulled Emmett to the elevator.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

He nodded and held my hand.

We went to my apartment and he sat on the couch.

"Want anything?" I asked.

"Beer?" He asked.

I opened my fridge and smiled. Happy that my friend had brought it yesterday as a bribe to go out.

I brought it to him.

"Thanks babe." He said.

I sat by his side and he held one arm around my shoulder.

"You drink a lot for an athlete." I commented.

He smiled and kissed my jaw line.

"Can you drive home?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Do you want to?" I asked.

He looked sown at me and shook his head.

He leaned down and kissed me. Cupping my face with one hand and holding the other on my side.

He laid me on the couch.

He kissed down my neck. His fingers slid over the bare part of my chest. He looked up as he pulled it down under my breast. He cupped the bottom of them and it felt so good.

He put his mouth over my nipple and moved his tongue around it. He bit and pulled it. I moaned.

He looked up at me and I nodded.

He put his mouth on the other one. He squeezed them with his hands.

He moved one hand down to my hip and I felt his hand pulling on the dress. When he got the bottom in his grip, he slid his hand down the back of my thy.

He brought his face to mine again.

My eyes shut when his hand got down to my butt. His fingers pulled my core a bit and too many memories came back.

He squeezed harder and it pulled.

I squealed in pain. I wanted him to stop, but I was scared he wouldn't want me.

His lips stopped and he pulled his face away.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I started to cry.

He moved his hands to my face and wiped the tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry." I cried.

"Okay. Don't cry, that's fine. Stop crying." He kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, we don't have to do this."

"It's not you. I just can't. I'm not ready." I said, wiping my eyes.

He kissed me and picked me up, bridal style.

He carried me to my room and laid me on my bed.

He went to my closet and pulled out my pajamas.

He brought them to me and I took off the necklace and earrings. I put them on my small side table and Emmett pulled off his shirt. He usually slept here when he came over.

He pulled off his pants so he was just in boxers. I noticed his erection through his underwear.

He walked around and sat on the other side of the bed. He got under the covers.

I walked over to the closet and took off the dress. I hung it back up.

I turned and saw him watching me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked putting on pajama pants.

"You were fine, and then you just froze up." He said.

I shrugged.

I put on my top and crawled in next to him.

"I was scared." I said.

"What of?" He pushed.

"That I'm not good enough." I commented.

"You're perfect." He smiled.

I smiled and lay on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

It hurt my eyes to wake up.

I looked at Emmett who was still asleep.

I kissed him and walked to my closet.

I pulled off my clothing. I kicked away the bottoms, standing strait.

I felt something on my sides and froze.

I turned and saw Emmett smiling down my body.

"You should dress like that all day." He grinned.

"I thought we were going to your house." I said.

"We will later." He kissed my shoulder.

He held me close.

I smiled and kissed his large chest.

"You're beautiful." He said, putting a finger under my chin.

I hugged his waist.

"Want breakfast?" I asked.

"Are you going to get dressed first?" He asked.

"No." I said, wondering if that's what he wanted.

"Good." He grinned and kissed me.

I walked to the kitchen.

I pulled out a pan and chopped potatoes. I added spices and chopped steak into small pieces.

I put the meat in the pan and fried it.

Emmett hugged my waist, and I felt that he now had pants but no shirt.

"What are you making?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said and he laughed.

I added bacon.

I added the potatoes after that was cooked, and mixed them up.

I hoped this would taste good.

Emmett sat at the table, looking through his phone.

There was a knock on the door and I mindlessly answered it.

It was Roman. I closed the door half way, remembering I was naked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"So you're ready for me?" He grinned pushing inside.

I held one arm over my chest and one hand covered my pelvis.

"Come on. You have nothing down there but skin." He grinned.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Rent." He said.

"I'm going to the bank later." I said.

"I could save you the trip." He winked.

"And how are you going to do that?" Emmett asked behind me.

I looked up at him and he pushed me into the bathroom, I rapped a towel around my body and walked out again.

"Oh, uh." Roman stared. Emmett stood taller than usual, with his arms crossed. He glared at Roman and had a scary look on his face.

"What was your plan?" He asked.

"I was going to…" Roman blanked.

He looked at me.

"He thinks I'll sleep with him if he pays my rent." I said. I was hoping it would make him stop. If I needed it, I would offer.

Emmett glared at him.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?" He growled.

"I-uh-oh-uh-" He stepped back. "She's done it before."

Emmett's head snapped to me.

I was shocked by that.

My heart raced.

He looked back to Roman.

"IT'S NOT HAPPENING AGAIN!" He yelled and Roman nodded running around him.

He looked back to me when the door shut.

He glared at me, walking passed to my room.

I dropped my head and went to the kitchen so I didn't burn it down.

I put the food onto two plates and put them on my small table. I set it, and poured milk into two glasses.

I looked up as Emmett walked back in, with his shirt and coat on.

He looked ready to leave. The thought made me want to cry.

I stood strait.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" He asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Then tell me." He demanded.

"When I first got here, I struggled a lot. I couldn't find a job yet, and wasn't going to pass off an opportunity in Harvard. He said that if I had sex with him, he would pay my rent for me." I said.

"How many times did that happen?" He asked.

"About four." I said.

"That will never happen again, do you understand?" I nodded. "If you need money, you come to me."

I nodded again.

"What else have you done because you needed money?" He asked and I looked down. "Tell me." He growled.

I didn't answer.

"Anything since we started dating?" He asked.

I nodded.

He growled.

"Nothing resent. The first week we knew each other." I said.

"Why?" He growled.

"I needed to pay for school. I have no credit, so they couldn't give me a loan for the full time." I said.

He walked forwards and grabbed my wrist.

He pulled me to his chest and glared into my eyes.

"I don't care what for. If you do that again, with anyone but me…" He trailed off.

"I won't." I promised.

"I'll pay for whatever you need." He said.

I looked down.

"What?" He snapped.

"I don't want to use you." I said.

"What do you need?" He demanded.

I shook my head.

"What?" He asked.

"I need $56,000 Monday or I chance getting kicked out of school." I said.

He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me.

I was living on a pile of loans and lies.

"I can give you that." He said.

"I can't pay you back." I said.

"You don't need to." He said.

"It's $56,000! I can't just take that!" I said.

"It's a gift." He said.

"That is not a gift." I said.

"Fine, blow me." He said.

"What?" I gasped.

"That was enough for them to give you money." He said.

"I think of you differently." I said.

He unzipped his pants.

"So this should be easier." He said.

I looked up at him.

"You don't want to?" He asked. I shook my head. "Then take my money."

I nodded and pressed my forehead to his chest.

"I'm sorry." I said.

He pet my hair.

We ate breakfast and I got dressed.

After we left for his house and he first stopped at the bank.

"Is rent a problem?" He asked.

"No." I said.

He looked back at his phone.

I ignored him. I felt like I was using him.

We walked up to the counter.

It was easier to just transfer the money to my account.

"Hello sir. How can I help you today?" The bank lady asked.

"I would like to transfer $60,000." He said.

"What?" I gasped.

"Sh." He said to me.

"Where would you like it transferred to?" She asked.

"Rosalie Hale." He said. He wrote down some things and signed others.

Then he pulled me back to the car.

"What was that?" I asked. "I, in no way, can take $60,000 from you!"

"Why not? I usually gamble that away before breakfast." He said.

"And in no time you will be broke and in debt." I said.

He pulled into a garage.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"How can I not worry about that?" I asked.

"My family also owns a construction company in New York." He said.

"That doesn't make it okay." I said.

He dragged me to an elevator. This entire level was concrete.

The elevator was brown and gold.

Hardwood floors and golden designs on the wall.

I felt as the elevator rose.

It dung and the doors opened to a gold and beige hall way. It looked more like a fancy hotel or something.

I followed Emmett.

He opened a door and welcomed me in.

"Whoa." I said.

It was wide open. There was a large living room with leather furniture and a huge TV.

I walked around a corner to a hall. There was a huge kitchen and in another room a dining room.

I walked into a sitting area and large bathroom.

I walked to a staircase and went up. Emmett followed.

There was a treadmill, elliptical and weights. There was a theatre.

I walked to the balcony where there was a sitting area and hot tub.

I turned to him.

"How many women have been in there?" I asked.

He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and walked inside a different door. It led from the deck to his bedroom.

There was a huge bed in the middle. A large TV was on the wall.

I sat on the bed.

Emmett walked up to me and kneeled between my knees.

"I like your apartment." I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

I felt like he had to love me. He gave away this place for my apartment, which was nothing compared to this. It was nothing on a lot of standards.

I put my hand in his hair.

I pulled his face to mine.

"I love you." I said.

I kissed his forehead.

"I love you, baby." He said.

He smiled and took my hand. He pulled me into his washroom.

There was a large shower and a Jacuzzi tub. It was a square in the floor with plants behind it. It was large and formal.

"Join me?" He grinned pulling off his shirt.

I hesitated.

"We don't have to have sex, babe." He laughed turning on the water. "I just figure you don't have a bathing suit and the hot tubs outside."

"I can go in bra and underwear." I smiled.

"Whatever you want, angel." He smiled.

He left the room and I walked out in my bra and underwear.

Emmett wore black trunks. He grinned when he saw me.

"Nice ass." He smiled.

I smiled and went outside to the hot tub.

He came out with champagne and fruit.

"What are you hoping for?" I asked.

He pulled me up so I hand both legs over his lap.

Memories filled my mind and my eyes shut.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I forced my eyes opened.

I started to cry.

"I'm sorry." I cried.

"What is wrong? I can tell there is something! I can't take this!" He growled.

"I can't have sex with you. I love the fact that for once in my life I have the choice. I finally have a break. Please give me a little longer with that." I begged. He was the first person who didn't force me to have sex. I wanted longer to have that.

He just nodded.

We spent the weekend at his house. He didn't watch me change and gave me privacy. But still treated me the same. I loved it. I felt so free.

On Monday we went back to my apartment which almost made me claustrophobic after Emmett's house. I got packed quickly and we drove to the airport.

I had never flown before. We were in first class. Emmett paid my way.

I didn't understand why people complained about this.

I was afraid the plane might crash.

I slept most the time.

This wasn't terrible.

We landed and got to our hotel.

"Happy, baby?" He asked walking in the room.

"You are so sexy." I commented.

His T shirt was tight and made him look outstanding.

I smiled and hugged him.

"When's the game?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at four." He said.

I nodded.

"Want to go down to the bar?" He asked.

I nodded.

We spend the night having fun. We had gotten here Wednesday night.

On Thursday, I got dressed in a T shirt and shorts.

We drove to the game, early. He sent me with his coach and went to get ready.

The manager gave me a tour.

We sat down in the front row. I had never been to a game before.

Soon the stadium was full. People and fans cheering already.

After the game started I joined. I didn't want to stand out too much.

We stood in the stadium cheering.

I was only partly interested.

Our quarterback was being extremely cocky. Cheering in the face of the other teams quarterback.

The people around us cheered and laughed. Our teams quarterback was putting on a show for the crowd.

I laughed knowing I was with him.

He looked through the stands.

I smiled a bit. It was funny. I couldn't see his face through the helmet.

The other quarterback, was raging.

Emmett dropped his arms and joined the game again.

They were only winning by a couple, so I don't know why he was so excited.

They continued to play and the patriots won. The stands of people cheered, and I couldn't see passed the people. A lot were mad that their home team had lost.

They went back to the change rooms.

I went into the hall.

I stood against a wall waiting where the manager had told me to.

About 10 minutes later they walked out. Emmett came to me smiling. He had his bag with him. He was dressed casually.

His hair was black and wet.

"Is that water or sweat?" I asked.

He laughed. "Water."

I rapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

We went back to the hotel and he put his stuff away. He took me to an art museum and dinner.

In the morning we went to the airport.

I was happy to finally be home. California wasn't New York, but it was still crowded.

It was Monday morning and I hadn't seen him in a day.

I went back to school to hand in work early. There was no harm in that. They were happy I paid them.

I had to work all that week though. I had taken last week off.

I worked hard the whole week and decided I would visit Emmett on Saturday.

They had a building downtown where each player and cheerleader had an office area. I didn't fully understand why. I think it was a place to look over plays and get ready, without being at home. They could do interviews or talk to coaches or other players.

I went up to his level.

I got to his side and walked in.

There was a large sitting room where people waiting to talk to him.

There was a large desk on the way to his office. It was a large circle a girl sat in the middle of.

I walked in, planning to surprise him, but I was stopped.

"Excuse me." The woman at a desk stopped me. "You need an appointment to see Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm sure I'm allowed in-" I tried.

"I'm sorry ma'am. If you take a seat, you can have a meeting when he's ready." She said.

"That's okay. I'm Rosalie Hale." I said.

"It doesn't matter who you are. He is too busy." She said.

"What's he doing now?" I asked.

"He's very busy." She said. She looked over my body. "And I don't remember him hiring a prostitute."

"What?" I gasped. It's still summer. I had every right to dress like this! I was wearing a yellow tight tank top and short white shorts, with yellow heeled wedges. "Maybe, Maria, if you had a body like mine, you could dress for the weather. It's 85 degrees outside." I read her name on her desk.

"This is a place of business, not a whore house." She spat. Who the hell was this?

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" I glared.

"If you do not behave and sit down, I'm going to have to call security." She snubbed me. She wanted Emmett. That was getting clear.

"Try it." I dared. What would happen to me? I could hit every person here and get away with it.

"Security. We have a disruption on floor 12B" She grinned into the intercom.

"Just say 24, moron." I groaned.

"She has a weapon." She adding thinking she was a genius. I grinned at her, and she wore a smug smile.

Two large security guys walked in and grabbed each of my arms.

"Call the cops if you must." She grinned, standing up.

I laughed struggling out of their grasp. One pulled out a taser, believing I had a weapon. If he touched me with that, for a second, Emmett would have his ass on the curb in a second.

"I wouldn't do that." I warned. He charged it up as Emmett's office door opened. He walked out looking through his phone. He was so sexy in his suit.

He looked up and raised his eyebrow.

"Sir. I'm sorry we disturbed you. She was just leaving." Maria grinned.

"Baby!" I called. Her eyes filled with shock and horror as I ran up to him, throwing my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He ran his hands threw my hair and kissed me back.

"Hey, angel. Wearing my third, fourth favorite outfit on you I see." He grinned leaning me back to kiss me again.

"I wanted to make you happy." I smiled.

"You always make me happy." He grinned kissing me. "Want to go in my office and change into my favorite outfit?"

"Baby, your secretary called me a prostitute and called security to hit me with the zappy thing!" I whined. He turned to glare at Maria. "And they touched me in places."

He turned and glared at his security.

"Those men grabbed me and she called me a whore and prostitute." I said.

"Maria, Rosalie has more right to be here than you do! Speak to her that way again, and you will be gone. Security. I love this woman and if you touch her again, with or without a taser, I'll beat you all into sand and throw you out the window." He growled.

I smiled and kissed him.

I followed him into his office.

We spent all the time we could together over the next couple months. Still always going to lunch together.

Every once in a while he brought flowers and a different necklace. He did it once a month, I think.

There was now snow on the ground so I covered more when I dressed.

Emmett didn't change much.

Each weekend he had a game. I only went to three of them. My job kept me back, and school.

"Happy holidays, angel." He smiled when I sat at our table.

"Happy holidays." I smiled.

"How's your Christmas so far?" He asked.

"Good. And yours?" I asked.

"Good. I'm actually going to see my family on Christmas Eve." He started.

"That's fun." I smiled. I was probably just going to sit around and relax. I wasn't ruining it with my parents.

"I wanted you to come." He said.

"To meet your family?" I asked.

"Yes. It's just a day, they live in Road Island." He said.

"Okay." I said. I tried to picture his family. It was hard.

The holidays moved quickly and on Christmas Eve we drove to their house.

A woman with chocolate brown hair and a heart shaped face answered.

"Emmett!" She cried and hugged him.

"Hey, mom." He hugged her back.

"And who is this beautiful girl?" She looked over me.

"Rosalie, my girlfriend." He smiled proudly.

"Hello, I'm Esme." She hugged me.

"I'm happy to meet you." I smiled.

He took me inside.

"This is my father, Carlise." He said to a man with blonde hair and brown eyes.

He welcomed me.

"This is my kid sister, Alice." He said to a fourteen-fifteen year old looking girl.

"Hi." She smiled.

"And this is my brother, Edward." He said. He was above my height with brownish hair. He looked about 17.

He introduced me to a large amount of his family and they loved me.

Or at least they did to my face.

After we went back to Emmett's apartment for the night.

I was amazed he wasn't pushing sex on me. I really wanted to by this point. But I had memories I couldn't get out.

I went to his apartment on Valentine's day. I told him I was working so he wouldn't expect anything.

I was dressed in pink and black lingerie.

I covered the room with candles and rose petals.

I heard the door close and lay in the middle of the living room.

"You have a very cute laugh." He said.

Did he know I was here?

I heard someone giggle and my heart raced.

He walked into the room and froze. He had some girl on his arm. She looked half drunk and wore a skimpy little dress.

He saw me and his mouth dropped.

I stood up.

"I thought you were working." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me leave so you can finish!" I yelled.

I stormed into the other room and put on my full length coat.

He stopped me from leaving.

"Baby, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He said.

"Fuck off." I snapped.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her outside, keeping me in.

"I don't want her. I don't need her. It was a moment of weakness. Please. I need you." He begged. "Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't leave!"

He said holding me back as I tried to leave.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked and I froze.

"Home." I said.

"No, stay here. There would never be anyone there who wants you like I do." He said. He had no idea how much his words affected me. "Please."

I sighed.

"This will never happen again." I said.

"Never." He vowed.

I slept at his house. We didn't have sex, which he said he understood.


	5. Chapter 5

I went to school the next morning.

When I got back Emmett met me at my apartment.

"Hey." I hugged him. Three months passed from that moment, and he had still kept his word. He had brought me flowers and another necklace to say he was sorry.

We went on a lot of formal dates. He would buy me pretty dresses and shoes. He bought my food for me, but I didn't let him pay my school or rent.

I paid a thousand dollars each month. So I was giving them some kind of collateral.

We were at his house watching TV.

"Move in with me." He said randomly.

"What?" I asked.

"Move in with me. I think that's a great idea." He said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes. I love you, you love me. We spend every night together anyways. We have dated for over a year and it would make things so much easier." He said.

"Move in with you." I repeated.

He smiled and kissed me.

"I d-don't think that would be smart." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

I just noticed how far we had gotten. He would expect sex soon enough. And I couldn't give him that.

"I think we would regret it." I said.

"Why?" He asked. "I would pay for everything. You have to do nothing."

"I want to be independent." I said.

"You have been." He said.

"And what happens if we break up?" I asked.

"We won't." He said.

"But if we did. We would have to find a new house. And I would be on my own again." I said.

"I will pay you. If we break up I will give you $5,000 a month. Is that a lot?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I'll give you that. Each month, until you are successful enough to think that is not a lot of money." He said.

"You are going to pay me to live with you?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "Like a prostitute."

He laughed.

"I was one when I was 13." I said and he laughed more. He stopped when I didn't join.

"What?" He asked.

"Before I do this, you choose if this is what you want. I wasn't joking. I was a prostitute when I was about 13 until 15. Then I became a stripper." I said.

He stared in shock and confusion.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"When I was younger… A lot younger. A little kid… My dad raped me. When I got to the age to know what was happening, I tried to stay away from home. My mother's a drunken pill popper and my father… I don't really know him. He came around sometimes. My mother didn't care what he did to me, because he paid her." I said.

He just stared so I continued. I didn't want him to reject me when I really cared.

"I decided to put my life in my own hands, but the only job I could get, was prostitute. So I did that. I always tried to cut myself off from what was happening, but it barely worked. I really stopped caring though. I figured it was nothing. When I was 15 I refused to see my father, so my mom got made. He only paid her if he saw me." I said.

He still wasn't moving. I backed away a little to give him some space.

My heart was beating a million miles a second. I was terrified.

"I stopped going to school because my mom pulled me out. So I moved away from her and became a stripper. It was a legal job. I started home schooling wanting a better future. I wanted none of it. One of the other strippers called herself my mother so I could get home schooled. I actually made good money. I saved it up, sleeping at random guys' houses. When I got the money, I applied at about 60 medical schools. When I actually got an interview at Harvard… I had to sleep my way in." I said.

He didn't blink or move.

"I tried to live without sex. And with you I finally got that. But I didn't want you to think I wasn't into you, because I am. But every time I try, I think of everything I have already done." I said.

I stood up.

"I'll leave and you can call me if you choose." I said.

I started walking passed him and he grabbed my hips, pulling me onto my back.

He brought his face to mine.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He growled.

"I was scared you would hate me." I said.

"It's not you I hate." He said. He looked up and met my eyes. "But I want to show you better."

I nodded.

"I still want to live with you." He said

"I'll think about it." I said. I was scared of what he thought of me.

The next day we hung out at his house. Later that day we went to an old drive in theatre.

I was bored so turned to him.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Do you want me?" I asked.

"Yes." He repeated. I leaned over and kissed his neck.

"You can have me. If you want." I whispered. His head turned to look down at me.

We crawled into the back seat. The windows tinted black and the night outside made this easy.

He pulled off my clothes and pulled his off.

I froze but kept my eyes open.

"Keep your eyes open." He instructed.

He kissed me, pressing my chest. I groaned.

I liked this but hated it at the same time.

He kissed down my body and opened my legs.

My eyes shut.

"It's me." He reminded me. I forced my eyes open.

I watched as he brought his face down between my thighs. He kissed down my core.

I moaned. He licked once letting his tongue enter.

I screamed a bit.

He put it in again, spinning it through my lips.

He bit and pulled down there, making me wetter.

The others started to fade away.

After a minute he leaned back over me and left his hand between my legs. One finger rubbed over and soon two entered. I cried in pleasure.

He kissed me, adding another figure. I groaned.

I moved one hand down and rubbed him.

I kissed him with passion, keeping my eyes open to remind me that it was him.

I rapped my legs around his waist and he moved his hands.

He balanced on his knees and one arm as the other held my body to his.

He put me into place. He reached over my head and went into a drawer, grabbing a condom.

I took it and put it on him.

He kissed me and pushed his hips into me.

I screamed and moaned.

He moved in constant, continuous motions.

He groaned.

"I love you." I moaned.

I kissed him again.

After my first orgasm, he drove us to his house.

We went inside like nothing had happened, and then he carried me to his bed. I still had other people in my mind, but he made it better.

We continued in there.

I had my second orgasm soon after. He groaned.

Each time I needed a minute to breath. But then we started again.

"So what do you say?" He asked when I laid on his chest.

"About what?" I panted.

"Will you move in with me?" He asked.

"Yes." I groaned, as aftershocks of pleasure filled me.

He smiled and kissed me.

I slept in his arms.

In the morning he took me home. Kissing me passionately and went to practice.

He said I had the cutest, biggest eyes he had ever seen. It was obvious I had been scarred. Still in love, I know I made the right choice trusting him. He didn't just kick me out like I was partly expecting.

I gave him everything I had last night. My trust, my body, my life, my heart and actually a pair of satin panties I never got back.

I went to school and after he picked me up in his mustang. He started driving.

"Hey, baby." He smiled. "When do you want to move in?"

"What?" I asked.

"I want to come home to you, and to see you when you come home." He said.

"You're cute." I grinned, knowing he meant sex. He grinned. "Actually that's what I wanted to talk about. You most likely don't want to live here and I don't want to wake up at 5am to get to work on time. Could we just get a new place?"

"But my apartment is the perfect distance from school and the stadium." He said.

"But my job." I said.

"Screw your job." He said. "Quit."

"I can't quit." I said.

"Yes, you can." He said. "You're living with me. I can support you fine."

"That's not right." I protested. "I should pay for my own school."

"Quit school." He said.

"What?" I gasped.

"I can see us spending a very long time together. I can support you fine. Better than fine." He said.

"What happens when football is over for you?" I asked.

"My families' construction company." He reminded him.

"You want me to quit school." I said.

"Yes. Then you could spend more time with me." He smiled.

"This is stupid. What if we don't last?" I asked.

"I'll pay to get you back in. And pay your way through." He said. "Baby, we are in love. Trust me when I say you won't regret this."

"Quit school. And stay home." I stared.

"You are always so worried about school. And you do have a medical degree already." He said.

"Be a house wife?" I asked.

"Yes, baby. I don't like when you are stressed out. You never sleep or eat only work and study. It's not healthy." He said.

"Is that what you want?" I asked.

"I want you to live a happy, carefree life. You deserve it. You have worked your whole life and now you have me. I will take care of you." He said.

"Do you pity me? Is that the only reason I'm still around?" I asked.

"No!" He pulled me in. "I want you to live a perfect life. And I want to give you that."

I looked into his eyes.

"If you wanted, I would pay to put you back in. You don't have to." He said.

"Fine." I said. "I'll finish the semester and then quit. I'll quit my job tomorrow. But I need to give my landlord a months' notice before I leave."

"Just bring your stuff to my house. I'll pay the month." He said.

I nodded and called the manager, telling him I was leaving.

I packed my clothing and pictures. I didn't need to bring much. Emmett had enough.

I walked into the living room and he was holding my cell phone. Examining it like it was a diamond.

"What is this?" He asked.

"My cell phone." I answered. He flipped it open and gave me a sorry look.

"I broke it." He said.

"It's not that old." I took it away. "It opens like that."

"O-pens?" He tried.

I rolled my eyes.

We went to his apartment and I put my stuff in the closet and the pictures around my new room.

He smiled at me.

"What?" I smiled back.

"I love you." He kissed me. "And I got you a new phone." He handed me what looked like an IPhone.

"When did you get this?" I asked.

"When you were hanging up clothes." He said.

I already had a key to his apartment so I had nothing else to do. Half my stuff was here already.

I walked into the large, bright open kitchen.

It was so quiet.

I could actually picture having babies running across the floors here. Playing in the living room across the kitchen. On the large fluffy, white carpet.

This was probably my favorite place in the house.

It was dark outside.

I looked over the large, bar Style Island at the stairs Emmett was coming down.

"Hey babe." He said.

He looked back to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I want a baby." I said and looked up at him.

He walked over to me.

"You want a baby." He repeated.

"Yes." I said.

He smiled. Thank god.

"Whatever you want, it's yours." He said.

I smiled.

"Do you want to adopt or make one from scratch?" He asked and I laughed.

I walked around and hugged him.

"Scratch." I kissed him.

He took me to the couch, laying me down.

He cupped my face, kissing me.

He kissed me passionately.

"Do you want this?" I asked when his mouth moved to my throat.

"What?" He asked.

"A baby. Do you want a baby?" I asked.

"I want you to be happy." He said, pulling my shirt up.

I pushed him back.

"Do you want a baby?" I asked.

He didn't answer, so I sat up.

"I understand if you don't. I can start taking the pill. We can wait." I said. It was probably better that way. I should get used to him before anything else. I still saw him as one of the other men.

"I want to give you this. But I'm not ready to be a father." He said.

I sat up.

"That's fine." I said.

I smiled.

"We live together now." I grinned.

He smiled and kissed me.

"Yes we do." He picked me up.

I giggled as he carried me upstairs.

He put me on the bed and went into the bathroom.

I laid back and looked at him. He smiled at me through the mirror.

I smiled back.

He pulled off his shirt and started to brush his teeth.

I got up and walked in. I hugged behind his waist and kissed his back. I walked around him and brushed my teeth as well. I washed my face and went back to put on pajamas.

I lay on the bed and he walked back in rubbing his shoulders. He turned off the bathroom light. The hallway light was off so the only light came from the side table.

"Did we forget dinner?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yes."

I shrugged and he lay down.

He faced me so I turned him onto his stomach and sat on his butt. I started rubbing his shoulders.

He groaned a little.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Very good. Yours?" He asked.

"Good. What did you do today?" I asked.

"I had practice. I think I threw out my back." He groaned.

I rubbed lower and he groaned around his side.

I felt a difference and figured he hurt that area.

I kissed his back.

After a minute he rolled back over.

I sat on his pelvis.

He grinned.

I reached into his side table.

I found a package of condoms.

I grabbed one and put it on him.

I kissed down his chest then stopped.

I grabbed the box of condoms again.

It only had two left.

The expiry date was about four months away.

"When did you use these?" I asked. His face changed to something I had never seen before.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean who did you last use these on?" I clarified.

"Women mostly." He grinned.

I just watched him.

"Just tell me. What's the problem?" I asked.

"I don't want you to think that I want anyone else." He said.

"I don't think that. Just tell me." I said.

He was quiet.

"EMMETT!" I yelled.

"Fine, fine. Past girlfriends, one night stands, hookers." He listed.

"Oh." I said.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." He said.

"No, it's fine." I said.

I kissed him and we had sex until morning.


	6. Chapter 6

The first month was much different than I was ever used to. I had bought pills so We had sex every night.

Each day I woke up with Emmett. Whoever woke up first made breakfast.

We kissed whenever we left each other or saw each other.

He paid for everything. I pretty much sat around all day. I got so bored I just cleaned or cooked or read.

I had finished school a week ago. I was going back again in three months. I was going to finish quickly, so I wasn't too bored.

Emmett left his wallet today. I wondered around the house.

I picked it up off the counter. I flipped through it on the couch.

He had a couple cards and bills.

I got up and grabbed a pair of keys.

I went to the large garage.

I pressed the button and walked to the silver jaguar that beeped.

I got in and drove to town.

I parked and walked down the streets.

I went into a boutique and put on a few dresses. Each one looked outstanding on me. A couple not really great, but a lot looked fantastic. I put them on the counter, forgetting to check the price tags.

When the lady checked them in and put each in a dress bag on a hook. She told me about each one and what I should do when I wore it.

"That will be… $1253.00" She said.

"What?" I gasped.

"Well, three of them were on sale." She explained.

I hesitantly handed her a card.

I saw security around and didn't want to get arrested.

I typed in his pin and it approved.

I thanked her and took my bags out. I walked passed a couple shops trying to think about how I would pay him back. I quit my job. I had to do something.

I looked into a store window and saw a shirt I wanted so bad. But I saw the price. I really couldn't afford it. But then again, I had Emmetts bank cards and credit cards.

But that was wrong.

I had already spent way too much on buying 10 dresses I didn't need.

I walked into the store as greed took over.

A part of me didn't care. I had gone so long complaining that I couldn't afford something.

I tried on a couple outfits.

I liked each one. I tried to stay in a small budget. I put the clothes on the counter.

"$3850.00. Will that be cash or credit?" The woman asked.

"Are you serious? Who carries that in cash?" I asked.

She laughed and I handed her the card.

She put the clothes in a bag. I thanked her and left.

I went to a large pharmacy. I looked through the pregnancy section.

I went to the counter.

"Do you have the pill?" I asked. A guy with blonde looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Uh- ah- Pill for what?" He asked.

"Sex." I said.

"Uh- The morning after pill?" He asked.

"No. The pill-pill. You know… 28 little dots in a pack." I said.

He nodded.

"Are you married?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Same." He said He pulled the package off the shelf.

I smiled and took it.

He went to the counter and I gave him the card.

He told me about how he could come by my house at another time and drop off more things.

I thanked him and went back to the car.

On the way I stopped at a shoe store. Spending over $800.

Next I ended up in a jewellery shop. I used to go in and imagine buying that stuff. I figured I could do that again.

I went in and looked at necklaces and rings and earrings.

I tried things on and the wallet in my pocket was feeling heavier and heavier.

I ended up buying two necklaces, four pairs of earrings, three bracelets a ring and a couple things for my hair.

"That will be… $587,960.00." She said and my jaw dropped. How could I do that? The first time I get money, I spend it like this?

I figured I would have to become a stripper again. At least for a little while. No matter what job I got, that would be too hard to earn. I had to pay him back.

I gave the card and thanked her before I left.

I stopped in Victoria's Secret to get something for Emmett. I got something black, red, pink, blue, white and yellow. I bought hand cuffs, dice, shoes that could never be worn on any other normal day. I bought underwear and other toys the sales lady said people liked. It came to about $1,963. How did I manage that?

I drove home. Tomorrow I would exchange this stuff. I couldn't take back the dresses but I would work for that.

I put the stuff away.

I took one of the pills and left them in our washroom.

I tried on a tight yellow dress. It was strapless and went to my knees. It had small waves of material. I put on a pair of gold heels and a pretty gold necklace with a couple diamonds in it.

I put on the ring and a bracelet.

I added gold, diamond earrings and walked around the house a little, wishing I could keep this stuff. But I wasn't even going to let Emmett know.

I did my hair to the side.

I wanted to cry.

I heard the door open.

"Hey baby, I'm home." Emmett called shutting the door.

I turned to go upstairs but he already saw me when he turned the corner.

He came over and kissed me.

"You are so beautiful." He said.

He eyed down my body.

I looked down.

"I'm sorry." I said.

He kept his hands on my hips.

"For what?" He asked.

"I-uh… I took your wallet and went shopping." I admitted.

"And you did a gorgeous job." He commented.

"I spent more than a house." I added.

"Whatever makes you happy, beautiful." He said.

"You're not mad?" I questioned.

"No. I had you quit your job. So I should be the one to support you." He said.

"I'm sorry. I've never been able to do that." I said.

He kissed me.

Then he took out his phone. We sat on the couch and watched TV as he went through it.

"What did you get at the pharmacy?" He asked.

"Pregnancy pills." I figured if the person working there didn't know what I meant, Emmett wouldn't either. He nodded.

"Oh yah." He grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"$2,000 at Victoria's secret? Isn't that were you buy lingerie?" He grinned. I kissed his cheek. "Can you put that on?"

I laughed and walked upstairs.

I put on a black corset that pushed my boobs up and thy-high fish-net stockings that attached to a tight black thong.

I wore black heels that were nearly impossible to walk in.

I put my hair up differently and grabbed the bag of toys the woman had given me. I put them next to the bed.

I carefully walked downstairs and into the living room. He turned on the couch and his eyes widened.

I grinned and walked up to him. I sat over his lap and kissed his neck roughly. Pull at his shirt to get it off.

I unzipped his pants and pulled out the erection that was already showing.

I rubbed him.

His hands roamed over my body as he groaned.

I pushed away any bad memories trying to make new ones.

His hands went down my thighs.

I continued to kiss his neck.

I hugged his body to mine.

Pleasure went through my body.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He chocked.

"Upstairs… We can do anything you want." I said still kissing him.

I pulled him upstairs.

He sat on the bed and picked up the bag.

I sat behind him, kissing his sexy back and rubbing his shoulders.

He flipped around and hand cuffed my hands behind my back.

"Want to play a game?" He asked in my ear.

I moaned and nodded.

He pretended to be a cop and I was a criminal. We started downstairs and ended up in her again. Him 'raping' me, and me pretending to not love ever second of it.

I begged him to stop and smiled when he didn't. This actually got rid of every bad memory. They all got replaced by the image of Emmett doing that and I didn't care anymore.

He pushed my stomach against the bed and I leaned on the edge. My face pressed to the bed. He grabbed a vibrator and pushed it up making me scream into the bed. He used that for a second then left it in when he entered a different spot. I screamed not sure if I liked it or hated it. Most likely liked it.

He humped me, groaning as I cried with pleasure. He slowly took out the vibrator making me wetter. He flipped me over and pushed my legs down farther than they would go. I had a rope in my mouth and screamed.

I felt as he slowly stretched my legs back. The burning, pulling feeling that just added to the pleasure.

We played that game for a while more then stopped when there was a knock at the door. He left me sitting on the bed panting. He put on a house coat and went downstairs to answer it.

I heard talking by the stairs.

Then the door opened and Emmett walked in. He untied me and put my house coat on me.

I followed him downstairs.

I hesitated when I saw two police officers.

"Hello Miss. Hale." One nodded.

I looked up at Emmett who shrugged.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything." He said. We are in freaking house coats at 6pm, of course you are interrupting!

"Um, what is the problem officer?" I asked.

"We got a complaint stating that at your last apartment you only paid 30 out of 39 months for rent. And you just left without notice." He added.

"I'm paying for this final month anyway. But what do you mean? I paid each month." I said.

Did Roman rat me out?

"I'm sorry. But we checked your bank history and the statement is correct." He said.

"We are going to have to take you in until your trial." He said pulling out hand cuffs. I doubted these ones would be fun.

"Wait, wait, wait." Emmett pulled them to the side and started talking to them.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but he gave them almost no time to talk back.

After a minute they shook hands.

"So sorry to bother you." They said and walked out.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Bribed them." He shrugged.

"Isn't that illegal?" I asked.

"Not if you pay enough." He shrugged.

"How much did you pay?" I asked.

"I paid your bail, rent and for their kids braces." He said.

I kissed him. "Sorry."

"I'm hungry." He said.

"Want me to make you something?" I asked.

He just nodded and sat on the couch.

"Babe, can you get me a beer?" He asked.

I went into the fridge and grabbed one. I gave it to him and kissed his head.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"Anything, I'm starving." He said.

I nodded and hoped for the best.


	7. Chapter 7

Our honeymoon stage only lasted for a while. About three months I think. He started spending all his time at practice or with friends. The few months of bliss were gone and I was starting to doubt myself.

He was only home for about 8 hours a day. All of which time was spent with me on my back or knees or whatever he wanted to do that night. A couple times I wasn't in the mood but when I said 'no' he gave me a look telling me that was the wrong answer.

He barley came home when I was on my period.

I wanted to end it. Tell him I was worth more. But I didn't feel that way. If I left him, what would I have? I would owe him money and have no job or house.

I spent more time shopping. It filled the whole of boredom. It was already thanks giving. We had plans for his family to visit.

They would be coming in two days. I wasn't happy. At all. I wanted to start over so I had never met Emmett. I would be in school, living my life. Not half heart broken in debt if I tried to get out.

I lay in bed waiting for him. He didn't come home for dinner, which by this point I was used to.

He would come home, drunk or sober, that was always my biggest surprise. He would hump my brains out and pass out. In the morning get dressed and leave. Was this what life was supposed to be like? Because I just felt abandoned.

I was starting to do everything alone. I ate alone, shopped alone, slept alone. I was practically all by myself until Emmett came back at midnight.

I heard the door downstairs slam. Drunk.

I heard laughter as he came upstairs. He threw a bouquet of flowers at me.

"Sorry babe… I was g-going to bring t-those ba-back for you but I met an old friend and we star-started drinking." He slurred pulling off his pants. He grinned and crawled onto me.

"You know what I'm going to do tonight?" He grinned over me.

"Sleep on the couch?" I asked.

He burst into laughter.

"You're funny! No. I'm going to- I forget but it's fucking fun!" He grinned. "Want to get me a beer and sandwich?" He asked, rolling over.

"No." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"No." I repeated. "Get your own sandwich and you've had enough beer." I said and rolled over.

He pulled me back over to face him.

"Beer… Sandwich." He said.

"No." I said.

I rolled back over and he pulled me back.

"You want to play _that _game?" He grinned.

"I don't want to play any game. I want to go to bed." I snapped.

He pulled me under him, against my will. His hand started going up my shirt.

"What did I say about wearing clothes at sex time? It's just in the way." He laughed.

"No sex. I'm sleeping." I said.

He laughed and tried to pull off my shirt.

"No! Emmett! Stop!" I growled.

He raised his eye brow and gave me a displeased look.

"I don't fucking care! No! I am not having sex with you!" I yelled.

"I just bought you flowers." He said.

"I don't care. I don't need this shit!" I yelled.

"What the hell? What the fuck is wrong with you?" He demanded.

"What do you think is wrong with me? I'm nothing but a sex toy to you!" I yelled.

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

"I was agreeing to be with you!" I growled.

"What is that supposed to mean? I give you everything!" He yelled.

"Everything but attention or your time." I said.

"Everything I do is for you! I give you all the fucking attention a person could want and we spend every freaking night together!" He growled.

"That's only because we live together." I growled.

"I'm sorry! You didn't have that problem while you spent all _my_ money!" He snapped.

"I have to spend your money! You wanted me to quit my job." I growled.

"That's because you made pennies a day and it was fucking pointless! You were getting nowhere and I would rather tell people that my girlfriend doesn't work than that she's a poor as fuck waitress, hooking her way through life!" He yelled.

That was the inspiration I needed.

I sat up and walked to the closet.

"What the fuck are you doing now?" He asked.

"Leaving you." I said.

"Oh, that's right. Don't get your way so run and have your little hissy fit! I'll see your mooching ass in the morning!" He growled.

"Fuck you! I would rather live on the streets than in this bullshit!" I yelled. I felt tears down my eyes but I hid the cracking of my voice.

"So what? You are going to take all the things you bought with my money and leave? Is that right?" He asked.

"I'm only taking my clothes. What I had before you!" I said.

"That can't be fucking hard. Have fun with your pillow case." He said and rolled over.

I changed and figured I could leave the rest of my clothes. I didn't need them. Because of Emmett I'm going to have to become a freaking stripper again. Thank god I'm still in Harvard or that would be all time wasted. I was supposed to stop at Christmas but now I would just stay in.

I wished I had of done this in summer so I didn't freeze to death.

I could always keep the car Emmett had bought me. Sleep in it. I loved that car.

I stormed out the door and down the apartment building hall.

I heard a door behind me.

"Rosalie?" Mike, my neighbour said. He lived five door down from us.

I turned.

"Hey Mike." I said.

"What are you doing out so late?" He asked.

"I'm leaving." I said. Mike worked as a night-time watch man here so got rent cheaper. His shift was probably starting soon.

"Where?" He asked.

"I'm leaving Emmett." I said. His eyes lit up.

People around here envied Emmett and my relationship, thinking it was perfect. Also all the women wanted him, all the men wanted me. They loved they way we kissed and held each other whenever we were together.

"Where are you going to live now?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with me a while." He offered.

"I couldn't do that to you." I said.

"It's no problem, really." He said. I figured why not.

I nodded and followed him to his apartment.

It was the same layout as Emmetts but different things in different places.

"You can stay in my guest room if you would like." He offered.

I nodded and he took me to it.

"I have to work, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He said.

I nodded.

He left and I walked onto the balcony. I stared up to the sky. Tears stained my face as I cried. I was trash to him. I was trash in general.

It was cold and I knew it would only get colder. I looked forwards to the building across and saw my reflection in the dark windows. I looked over and also saw the reflection from Emmett's bedroom. You could see our room from here? I doubted Mike knew that. And if so_ ich_! The other apartments had lights off so I couldn't see the reflection, but I didn't want to.

His head was in his hands as he sat on the edge of the bed. He got up and smashed the flower pot beside my room, throwing it to a wall. He kicked the side table and punched a wall.

Pain was stretched across his face.

He looked out the window and probably saw my reflection.

He went onto the balcony.

"Rose!" He yelled.

"Go away." I said and turned.

"Baby, are you crying? Please I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" He tried. I could still hear him slur words.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

"Please let me explain! I've been stressed and scared and I love you so much!" He said. I cried harder. "Wait… Where are you? Whose house is that?" I walked inside as he tried counting to find out where.

I downstairs, to the couch and turned on the TV. It covered my tears.

After about ten minutes there was a loud, demanding knock on the door.

It made me scared to answer. But it made me scared not to.

"Rosalie!" He growled in a low voice.

I cried and slowly opened the door.

He pushed in and grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing here? You are _mine_! You are coming home now!" He growled.

"No." I said.

"What?" He asked.

I cried harder seeing the anger on his face.

He cupped my face and kissed me, ignoring as I tried to push him away.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I drank too much, I understand that! Please don't make that a mistake I'll regret forever. I love you so much. Please don't cry." He whipped away my tears.

"I don't care. You think I'm nothing and that's all I am." I said.

"You are everything to me. I'm nothing without you." He said. "Please forgive me." He begged.

"Ask again when you are sober." I said. I kicked him out and passed out.

I walked downstairs in the morning at the same time as Mike came home.

"Hi. Thank you for being so courteous." I said.

"No, problem." He smiled.

There was a knock on the door and I answered.

Emmett walked in with a large, new bouquet of flowers.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

I walked over and took the flowers. A part of me wanted to throw them away but I figured it would be smarter to just take them.

"I've been really scared and stressed out and each day it gets worse thinking that if I saw the wrong thing to you, you will leave, so I try to get out of talking so you don't leave and all that happened was I said the worst thing ever and I didn't mean a word I said." He pulled me closer. "I promise I won't do that again. I said everything to try and make you think you had to stay and that I was your only option but that was wrong because everyone wants you and I could lose you so easily."

He kissed me and I felt tears leave me eyes.

"Can you please come home and I'll show you how special you are." He said.

I breathed in and turned.

"Thank you so much Mike. I'm very thankful you were there for me." I kissed his cheek. "You are a very good friend."

I followed Emmett out and back to his apartment.

Emmett had made a huge breakfast and we sat at the table to eat.

We talked a bit, and our meal lasted until lunch. He cleaned up and I remembered why I loved him.

"Want to go out for dinner?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

We went grocery shopping for tomorrow. We were eating at a normal dinner time because Emmett had football.

We bought hundreds of dollars' worth of food.

When we got home we got ready for dinner.

We got dressed.

He wore a suit, I fixed the tie.

I kissed his jaw.

He smiled looking down my gold dress. It was strapless to my knees. It showed each curve in a good way.

"I love you." He smiled proudly at me.

"I love you." I replied.

"I don't know how you do it." He watched down my body.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You are so amazing. Your body." Lust filled his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and got on my knees in front of him.

I gave him a quick release and fixed my hair.

He pulled me down to the car. Then helped me in the jeep.

We held hands as he drove.

"Am I pretty?" I asked, knowing what his answer would be.

"You're gorgeous! Mesmerizing! You make Aphrodite jealous!" He said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

We got out of the car, and he held me on his arm with pride and joy.

It was like he was bragging he had me. But I didn't care. I loved how he was proud to be seen with me.

He paid the person to give us a good table and we sat.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Very good. Yours?" I asked.

"Good. I really liked the last part." He grinned and I agreed.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." He said.

The waiter came.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"Two Red wines, from the 1930s." He said.

The waiter nodded.

He left and I smiled at Emmett.

"You're so gorgeous. How is it even possible?" He asked looked over my face.

I smiled wider.

He pulled my hand forwards and kissed it.

The waiter came back with our drinks and bread to start.

"Could I get stake, and lobster for her." He said.

"Sides?" The waiter asked.

"Whatever comes with it." He said.

We started talking about who we thought was a better band. The beetles or the wiggles.

I won with the beetles.

They brought our food and we ate.

We talked about what we like and what we missed.

By the end I was full.

"Are we going home?" I asked when we stopped and parked the car in a park.

All I could picture was sex in a car.

He kissed the side of my face.

"Not yet." He smiled pulling me out.

We walked down a path, hand in hand.

We stopped when we got to a horse driven carriage. It was gorgeous! Gold and red.

He helped me in and I smiled.

He held my hand and kissed me.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you." I said.

I looked over when I heard fireworks.

They flew through the air.

I grinned as he kissed my neck.

We finally stopped by a lake.

He dragged me to a hot air balloon.

I stood in it with him.

This was starting to be different.

He poured us Champaign as the fireworks burst around us.

"Look down." He grinned.

I did and gasped. The words 'Will you marry me?' were written by floating candles in the lake.

I turned back to him and he was on his knee with a box in his hand. I huge diamond ring inside.

"YES!" I screamed and kissed him.

He stood and spun me around.

"Is _this _what you were scared of?" I asked.

He nodded and I kissed him again.

He pinned me to a corner and we had sex in the basket.

We got home and I couldn't let him go.

I was uncontrollably happy.

In bed I cuddled his chest and smiled at the ring.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning he left with his gear as I started cooking. I watched the parade on TV.

It took a lot.

I knew we had a lot of people coming, so I had to cook a lot.

I set the table in the dining room as things boiled and fried. I basted the turkey and worked on a couple homemade pies.

I looked up ways the make homemade whip cream and decided I could just use what we had bought.

There was a knock on the door and I answered it with a smile. We were going to announce our engagement together.

I welcomed in Emmetts sister and parents.

We hugged and talked.

Esme helped me cook.

There was another knock on the door and Edward was there with some girl.

"This is my girlfriend, Hailey." He said.

They joined the others watching TV.

His grandparents came along with a couple friends of mine and a couple of Emmetts.

The football game started. I watched from the kitchen. I hated seeing Emmett get tackled.

"It smells good, when's it going to be ready?" Alice asked.

"It doesn't matter. We aren't eating until your brother gets home." Esme said.

"Why?" She whined.

We finished and the game was won by Emmett's team.

I smiled and put the pies in the oven.

I put the food into more formal pots and saucers.

I put them on the table.

I felt someone pull on my leg. It was Nathan, one of my friends three year old.

"Can I play?" He asked.

I nodded and he ran away.

"We can have dinner when Emmett gets home." I announced.

Nathan ran in laughing holding a dildo and a pack of pills.

Oh, shit.

I knew that Esme was still under the impression that Emmett had never had sex.

She gasped when she saw him running. Along with a couple other people. I rushed to pick him up and carry him away.

I put the things high up and carried him back downstairs.

Esme cleaned in shock.

Emmett walked in the house, with a small bruise on his cheek and one on his shoulder.

He held flowers and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey baby. How's my beautiful fiancé?" He whispered in my ear.

I giggled and kissed him.

"Hey mom. You okay?" He asked.

"Nathan ran out with a dildo and pills." I informed him quietly.

"Oh." He said.

He grinned when she looked up at him.

We sat around the table.

We said grace, and started to eat.

We talked a little bit and then Emmett spoke.

"We have an announcement." He said. "Rosalie and I are getting married."

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Esme asked.

"No, not yet." I smiled.

We talked a little about it. On a vote most people felt it was best to have a June wedding.

I didn't care. I was marrying Emmett.

The news spread quickly through magazines and press.

This would be my last day at Harvard.

I had just gotten back from class.

People around campus were already complementing me on my ring and excited about my wedding.

On the phone was the owner of the venue for our wedding. They had an opening in June that would be perfect.

I needed Emmett to agree though and they would only hold it open until 6pm. I tried to call but nobody answered. It was four and I couldn't chance him being late.

I ran to his office.

I went up to his level, ignoring Marias empty desk and ran to his office door.

I stopped when I heard a giggle.

I opened the door and froze.

She sat on his lap, behind his desk. She was wearing panties and a shirt.

They had their sides to me.

Both wore large smiles.

His hands were on her hips.

She went down and kissed his neck.

His hand slid under her shirt. He held her neck closer.

I pulled out of shock and slammed the door. I went to the elevator.

He opened his door with a mad look on his face. Until he saw me in the elevator, then it turned to fear.

I fingered him before the doors closed.

I walked to my car and he ran behind me.

"Rose! Rose what are you doing here?" He asked spinning me around. I held in the tears as the knowledge of what I just saw started to sink in.

"What were you doing with her?" I asked.

"I... I asked first." Was his only defence.

"You're scum. I guess she's that prize at the end of each win, is that right quarterback?" I turned and got in my car.

He stood in front of the car to stop me.

"Do you really think I won't run you over?" I asked.

"I love you! That was nothing! She is nothing! That was a mistake!" He said.

I threw his ring at him.

"Go fuck yourself. Or your little whore, what should I care?" I growled.

"Baby please." He had begged.

I locked him out of the apartment and he ended up sleeping at his office.

When I let him back in to pack his stuff, he had won my heart again.

He begged and cried and apologized. I made him fire Maria, of course.

But I didn't sleep with him again for a week.

I trusted him again by our wedding, which went perfectly.

We were happily married until I gave him the happiest news ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emmett POV**

Rosalie was now five months pregnant with our child.

The day she told me I was in shock. But I never expected to be so excited. I hated that I had to wait 9 months for it to be born. But now we were so close. I knew how bad she wanted a family and now it was only four months away.

I loved the idea of giving her what she wanted. My beautiful wife.

I loved her so much and everything about her turned me on. I still remembered every minute with her.

I went onto the field for practice.

The cheerleaders were running laps, to keep in shape or something.

I wasn't paying attention.

Rose had a doctor's appointment today.

She was getting another ultrasound. I wanted to be with her but she said it was fine that I wasn't.

She sent me a text and I stopped to read it.

It was a picture with a caption under.

_Twins!_

I smiled at the idea of that.

I felt something hit me and turned.

"Oh, sorry." I helped a new cheerleader stand.

"Oh, sorry, hi! I'm Tanya." She smiled widely.

"Hey, I'm-" I started.

"Emmett Cullen." She smiled and shook my hand. "Nice grip."

I grinned.

I didn't even blink and suddenly we were in the change room. She had her clothes off and my pants were down.

She screamed my name and I slammed her into the locker.

"Harder! Harder!" She cried.

She wasn't the same as Rose but she worked.

I hated that I was doing this, but I couldn't stop.

I pounded harder.

I moved her on me.

She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was so close to Rose it hurt.

I finished and put her down.

After practice I bought Rose flowers and a necklace. She wouldn't know but I still felt guilty.

I got home and felt like I had been stabbed by her welcoming smile. She hugged and kissed me.

I kissed her stomach and made her dinner.

That was the last time I was ever going to cheat again. I loved her and she was my everything.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I sat in my car, waiting outside the pre-school.

I was picking up Alyssa, and AJ.

I couldn't stop thinking about Emmett.

How amazing he has always been.

My memory was interrupted by my children running and jumping into my car.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what I did today?" AJ yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"He fell off the monkey bars and did a flip, and landed. It was luck." Alyssa said.

"No! You're just jealous that I'm amazing!" AJ fought.

"You are both wonderful in different ways." I said, really wanting them to be quiet.

"Can we get ice cream?" Alyssa asked.

"We have it at home. You two can watch cartoons and eat, if you want." I offered.

We got home and I made dinner, after giving them a small snack.

I planned on making a lot so I had to start early.

I washed my hands, and looked at my large ring. I still smile every time I see it.

"Mommy, AJ stole my toy." Alyssa walked in complaining.

"No, it was mine first." He defended.

"Did you stop playing with it?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Yes." She said.

"Why don't you watch TV or go outside?" I asked.

"I'm tired." She whinnied.

"Me too." He agreed.

I sighed and brought them both to their rooms.

I tucked them both in and kissed their heads.

Then went back to cooking.

It took about 15 minutes to start the lasagne and get it in the oven. But I'm a housewife. I have the time to make everything homemade, so I do.

Next I made Caesar salad, then garlic bread.

I set the table and got wine for Emmett and I, and milk for my kids.

I made pudding for dessert, and pulled out the lasagne and garlic bread.

"Kids! Dinner!" I yelled up to them.

It was 6:30. Past dinner time, but they were asleep and Emmett wasn't home yet.

When they came downstairs I put them at the table.

Everything was set.

I looked at the clock again. 6:50.

I groaned and called him.

He didn't pick up so I tried his office.

When that didn't work, I tried his cell again.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Sorry, babe. Lost track of time. Begin without me, I won't be too long." He promised.

"Okay. Bye. I love you." I said.

"Love you too." He said then hung up.

I served Alyssa and AJ.

I put food on my husband's plate, then started eating.

"Where's daddy?" Alyssa asked.

"He's running late." I said.

We ate for about twenty minutes, before I heard the door open.

He walked in the room.

"Sorry I'm late." He said kissing my cheek. He kissed the kids heads and sat down. "Looks good, can't wait to eat some. And the food looks good too." He grinned at me, and I couldn't help smile back.

"Em. Alyssa and AJ." I reminded him.

"What was I talking about?" He asked.

"Food." AJ said.

"Good boy." Emmett smiled.

We ate a little more.

The kids finished, so I got the dessert.

"Mommy, after dinner can I play dress up?" Alyssa asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Can I wear your makeup too?" She asked.

"Why would you want make up? You're pretty enough already." I smiled, making her giggled.

"But daddy gets to wear it." She said and Emmetts face turned to confusion. He was grinning with one eye brow up. I laughed.

"Daddy's not wearing makeup." I told her.

"Yeah, on his neck!" She said.

The look on his face turned to fear.

I walked around and he froze.

I pulled his head around and saw a lipstick mark on the side of his neck. I didn't even own that shade.

"Rose." He started.

I let go of him, and stomped upstairs.

Slamming my bedroom door. I locked it and lay on my bed.

He knocked on the door.

"Rose! Let me in. Please. I can explain." He said.

"Fuck off." I growled and walked into my bathroom slamming that door too.

I started a bath, and relaxed in it.

I knew I should be used to this by now. He has done this enough times before. Each time I let him back into our lives. I felt like nothing without him.

He missed the kids third birthday to do this!

He had promised to make it better.

I got more comfortable in the bath.

And he had cheated on me more than that.

I had caught him eight times in our four year marriage. Eight!

I don't even know how many more times.

I don't know what I did wrong.

I played every game, did everything, licked, sucked, and ate everything off everything.

I did everything to try and keep him to myself. I was done with it! He was leaving! I couldn't take this!

I could still remember when I first met Maria. How much that hurt and I had just let that slide!

I knew Emmett would be nothing but in the way! He would block me from finding my soul mate.

And now I couldn't leave him. I didn't want my children living in a broken home like I had.

But how bad could that really be?

I had trusted him with everything.

I put nothing below him.

After a while I got dried and dressed in pajamas.

I waited on the top of the stair case after he put Alyssa and AJ to bed.

I heard him putting things away. Stalling coming up here.

I walked downstairs. He was moving around slowly in my kitchen.

When he turned I slapped him.

Then I turned to leave.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, pinning me to the counter.

"Baby. I'm sorry. It was a moment of weakness." He said.

"That's what you say every time this happens." I growled through the tears.

"I'm truly sorry. It was a simple fling. It only happened once!" He said.

"After the last hundred times!" I fought.

"I'm sorry. I love you with all my heart. I don't know why I did it. You're perfect for me, in every way. I'm sorry I'm so weak." He said. He whipped a tear away. "Are you crying?"

"What do you expect?" I pushed him away and went to my room.

He followed and sat on the floor next to my side of the bed.

I sat under the covers.

"Please, baby." He said.

"Maybe it would be simpler if we just saw other people." I mumbled.

"No! I don't want to do that." He said.

"You already see other people." I snapped.

"Okay. I don't want you to see other people." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Please forgive me. You can kill me if it ever happens again." He said. "Please."

I looked at his sad face.

"Fine." I muttered and he jumped up to kiss me. I pushed him away. "But you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

He nodded and went down stairs.

I fell asleep.

I woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, hash browns and coffee.

Emmett came in with a breakfast platter.

I smiled at his hopeful grin.

"Here you go. I'm going to drop the kids off for you, then go to practice, you can call me every hour if you want. I promise I will be better. After the kids are going to a friends and we are going out for dinner." He said.

I smiled and he kissed me.

"I love you angel. I know you are too good for me, and I prove it every time this happens." He said.

"I know." I settled back and ate.

When I heard the car leave, I started to cry.

How could my life end up this way? What happened?

I went to the living room to eat and watch TV.

I loved him too much to sleep around. I couldn't even get aroused by other men. Why could he?

I couldn't hear the TV over my tears but I kept it on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Emmett POV**

I dropped the kids off and drove to the field.

Why did I always do this? I loved her with every part of me. But I couldn't stop.

I walked in the stadium, and got changed.

"Hey, cowboy." Tanya, the now head cheerleader said when I walked out of the change room.

"Don't call me that." I said.

"Why?" She asked. I hadn't slept with her in almost six months. And she begged almost every day. But I hit on women who didn't. What's wrong with me? I'm happy with the one I have.

"I want to keep my marriage." I said.

"So? I won't tell anybody." He said pushing me to a wall.

I pushed her away.

"No, I love my wife." I said.

"I can tell her about us." She said. Rosalie hated Tanya. She would hate her even more knowing anything happened again.

"Don't." I said.

I walked away and to my team.

I remembered the only time Rose had caught us.

Tanya was new to the team still. And she threw herself at me. Rose was pregnant at the time.

Two months since I met her, I brought her home. Rose was out shopping with my sister. We were still living in the apartment.

I was thinking about my twins half the time.

I was in our bed with Tanya. We had been doing it for about an hour, until I heard a squeal. I looked up and saw Rose crying in the doorway.

"Rose!" I had said.

"I thought you loved me!" She cried when I chased her to the door.

She had stayed with my sister for a while. She came back when I bought her a house for our babies.

We practised until three.

I got changed and showered, and hurried to pick up the kids.

I dropped Alyssa off at Anna's house and AJ at Devin's.

I went to my office, just to check on things.

"Mr. Cullen. I was wondering if I could take a break tomorrow." Jessica, my assistant asked.

"What for?" I asked.

"It's my brother's birthday." She said.

"That takes all day?" I asked.

"Please Mr. Cullen. I would really appreciate it." She said putting her hands on my arms.

He short, tight purple dress went higher as her legs opened.

I wanted to grab her. Every part of me told myself to. But I couldn't. Not now. It was killing me.

She leaned down and rubbed my groin.

"Can I have the day off tomorrow?" She asked.

"Start wearing pant suits to work." I groaned.

I was done.

I wanted to hire Rosalie here. So I could have her when I needed a release. Which after piling onto a group of guys was a lot.

But I knew that they would get her information she didn't know yet.

And she hated coming here. She said she felt like people were laughing at her.

Tanya walked into my office.

"How are you baby?" She asked.

"I'm done with my affairs, Tanya." I groaned.

"Right." She mumbled.

"She was my last." I said. And she was. I was done.

"Yeah right. I new class of temps are coming in Monday. And everyone knows you had sex with all the female temps already. How are you going to control yourself?" She grinned.

"I don't care what you think. I can do it, and I will." I said, but I highly doubted myself.

I got up and pushed her out of my office.

Then I went to the flower store.

I bought 50 red and 25 white roses. I bought chocolate hearts and a diamond necklace.

When I got home I knocked on the door.

**Rosalie POV**

I got dressed in a long, red strapless dress.

As much as I wanted to stand up my own husband, I got dressed up. I wanted to show him what he was risking.

I did my hair up, and wore diamond earrings with ruby centres. I hoped whatever necklace he got me matched.

He always got necklaces when he cheated on me.

I heard a knock on the door.

I went and answered it.

Emmett wore a dark suit and carried a lot of roses. He handed me chocolate.

I smiled and put them on the couch.

He led me to the car.

We went to the ballet.

It was Swan Lake.

We got a booth. He tried to hold my hand, but I pulled it away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You're always sorry. Sorry means you'll try to never do it again." I said.

"I try to stop myself. I love you, and only you. Each time I think of you." He said.

"That's not good enough. Each time I feel like I'm not good enough. You're killing me Emmett. I can't live like this." I said.

He pulled my hand and kissed it.

I looked over and saw the pain in his face.

"I love you." His voice cracked. "I'm so sorry. I won't do it again. I promise."

He looked like he was holding back tears. I let some tears out and he kissed me.

"I will never stop loving you." He said.

I couldn't stop the tears as they came. I looked away from him, and he pulled me closer.

"Stop crying." He said.

"Stop cheating." I said.

"I will." He vowed.

I pressed my face into his arm.

I loved him so much it hurt. I hated that he didn't feel the same way. Why couldn't I leave him? The last time I did, he broke my friend's door to get me.

He refused to let me leave without a second chance. But He has had a million chances.

"I want to leave." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm not in the mood for this." I said.

"Paid a lot for this." He said.

"I don't want to be here." I groaned.

"I don't see why. You always ask to come here." He said.

"All I see is you watching other women bounce around." I growled.

I got up and walked away.

He ran behind.

I didn't bother with the valet.

I walked down the street and heard him behind.

"Rose, where are you going?" He yelled.

"Away from you." I groaned, pushing passed people.

"Why? I thought this was over." He said.

I turned and snapped. "It is over, Emmett. It is. I'm done with all your crap. Will you leave me alone and let me hate my life choices? I understand I was stupid! I get it! You're not the man I fell in love with. You're some other version of him."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

People were ignoring me and trying to get his autograph.

"You're a quarterback. I should have known better than to think I was good enough to keep you satisfied. You're a womaniser and I thought I could change that. I wish I had never met you. Then I wouldn't be in so much pain." I said.

"I can change. I really can." He said but was stopped so he could sign more things.

"Goodbye, Emmett." I said and walked away. He couldn't push passed the group of people, which made me happy.

I rushed to Devin's house and picked up Alyssa and AJ.

They didn't like the idea of walking.

They thought I looked really pretty, which made me smile a bit.

I turned when I heard a car.

"Rose, get in." Emmett said.

"Daddy!" Alyssa and AJ cried.

"Want a ride?" He asked them. He's kidnapping my children!

They jumped in the back and Em looked at me.

"Do you want to be left out?" He asked. He always thought he was better than me. Smarter than me.

"Yes." I said.

"Rose. Stop being stubborn. Get in, the house is an hour away by walking." He said.

"Fuck off, Em." I said.

"Mommy!" Alyssa and AJ whined.

"Rose, Enough of this crap. Get in the car." He growled. I ignored him and continued to walk. "Rosalie Lillian Cullen, If you do not get in this car this second..." He growled.

He wasn't used to people not doing what he wanted. I had realized that the day we met.

"You should start getting used to calling me Miss. Hale." I said and he stopped the car.

I ran away as he jumped out of the car.

He caught up and tackled me to the ground, rolling into a ditch.

He laid on me, holding me down as I fought against him.

"Rose, Rosalie. Rose, stop." He growled.

"I hate you, Emmett. Get off me." I yelled.

"Rosalie, you are my life. I'm not losing you because of one mistake." He said, and I saw a tear leave his eye. It fell and landed on my cheek. I had never seen him cry before. At least no actual tears.

Our children's birth was the closet time.

"It's one mistake that has happened a thousand times." I said.

"Baby, I love you. You know that. I'm not losing you. You are not leaving me. I couldn't live without you. We have children. Babies together. They would be affected too. Please. I'm not saying you have to forgive me, but don't leave me." He begged, dropping his head into my collar bone. He continued to cry.

I heard him sniffle and I felt the warm tears.

I ran my hand through his hair. He looked up at my face.

I kissed a tear off his face.

I couldn't stand seeing him in pain.

"_This_ is your _last_ chance." I growled.

He nodded.

"I love you so much." He cupped my face and kissed me over and over. A relieved smiled on his face. He let out a couple more tears before manning up and helping me back to the car.

"What happened?" AJ asked.

"Mommy and daddy were talking." I said.

"Fighting?" Alyssa asked.

"No." I said.

"You fight a lot before daddy sleeps at someone else's house for the night." She said.

"Me and mommy are happy as ever." Em smiled back at her.

**Emmett POV**

She tucked Alyssa and AJ in and walked into our room.

I was unable to describe how happy I was that she didn't fight me this time. We both knew we would be staying together. But the nights of guilt killed me.

She came and sat next to me in bed.

I rolled over pulling her into my arms.

I kissed her neck and she started to cry.

I looked at her sad face.

Tears streamed down her worn face.

She coughed and cried louder.

"Baby, please stop." I begged. "What's wrong?"

"I can't... Don't touch me... Please." She cried pushing me away.

"I love you." I said.

She rolled to the edge of the bed and put her back to my face.

I could hear her cry and it was killing me.

I inched closer to her every few seconds, until I finally got my arms around her.

"I'm hurt. In pain. Please don't make me hurt more." She said in a small voice.

I backed away.

"I love you Rose. I never stopped, and I never could. I hate what I do to you. I wish I was better. I wish I was right for you. But please, please, I can't stand the thought of not having you in my life." I said.

She rolled over and her face killed me.

I cupped it and kissed her lips.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you." She said.

I smiled, pulling her in.

I woke up and she wasn't in bed.

She was probably working out.

A week had gone by since the last time I had been caught cheating. And I hadn't done it since.

I walked into the kitchen. The kids had been picked up by a friend who was driving them to school.

I got changed, ate the breakfast Rose had left out and ran to work.

"Cullen!" Coach yelled.

"Yes." I said.

"We are practising Tyler. He needs it. If you want you can have the day off." He said and I nodded.

I drove to the flower shop and went home.

"Rose!" I called. "Rose!"

I didn't hear an answer.

I went to the empty kitchen, and to our gym.

Then upstairs.

I went to our room and heard sobbing from the bathroom. Followed by gagging sounds and coughing.

I walked into the bright light.

She was crying on the toilet. She popped a couple pills, and vomited. I looked at the counter.

There were seven open bottles of pills.

She kept vomiting, gagging and crying.

She screamed with tears and fell to the ground.

She tried to sit up, and she took a couple more pills, then poured some cleaning chemical into a cup and brought it to her lips.

It only took a second to understand what was happening.

I pushed it out of her hand. She looked up at me with shocked, red eyes.

Her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

I pulled out my phone and called 911.

I sat her up and tried to give her the Heimlich maneuver to pump her stomach.

She vomited again and continued to lay limp.

The bathroom was covered in pills, vomit and alcohol bottles.

I cried, kissing her hair. I looked at my blinking phone.

I had one missed message from her.

I chose to listen to it. Hopefully it would say why she would try and kill herself.

"EMMETT! ANSWER YOU SON OF A BITCH! Your little whore called while you were gone! Wants to thank you for the fucking awesome time last night! What the fuck? I hate you! You are gone! I'm done with you! Pack your bags and go! Don't bother trying to convince me to let you stay! You will do it. And then you will hurt me again. You never stop hurting me, Em. How am I supposed to get free?" She was crying now. "I hate you... All you do is hurt me. You don't let me free. I can't- I can't live like this, Em. It's too much pain." Then the line went dead.

What the hell? Who called? I hadn't cheated on her in a week. I was here last night.

The paramedics ran in then. They took Rose and I followed to the hospital.

They took her into a room and I sat in a lobby chair, with my head in my hands.

I pulled out my phone and called Bella. She had been dating Edward for about six months and was close enough. I asked if she could take care of Alyssa and AJ for a couple days. She said she could pick them up, and take them to mom and dads. She was going on vacation with Edward.

Mom was going to kill me for this.

I hated myself more than ever.

I heard the door open and jumped up.

If I could feel much lower, seeing my father as the doctor made it worse.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Dad I- I love her." I said and my face dropped in my hands again.

He put his hand on my back.

"What happened before you called 911?" He asked.

"She-She tried t-to kill herself." I forced out.

He didn't respond.

"How is she?" I asked.

If even one thing happened, I would jump out a window. I didn't deserve to live.

"She is recovering. It's hard to tell right now, but the baby didn't survive." He said.

"Baby?" My head snapped up.

"She was pregnant. You didn't know that?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"She was about 6 weeks along." He said.

"Can I see her?" I asked after a second.

He nodded and I walked into her room.

I thought I would be mad, but seeing her gave me nothing but joy.

I cried knowing she was okay.

I sat next to her and held her hand.

After about half an hour she turned and looked at me.

"Em?" She whispered.

"Baby." I kissed her face.

I kissed her hands all over and she watched me.

"Did you know?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I pushed.

"I didn't want to bring another person into my hell. I couldn't do it. I hate my life. I hate it so much." Tears ran down her face.

I couldn't stand hearing this.

I kissed her forehead.

"I didn't cheat on you again. I really didn't. I couldn't do that to you twice in one week." I said.

I moved my hands over her face, happy she was okay.

"She had our home number." She coughed through the tears.

"I know baby. I don't know how she got it. I never gave any girl our home number." I said.

I kissed her nose and forehead.

"What were you doing?" I asked knowing the answer. "What were you trying to do?"

She stared at me quietly.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't let me leave." She said quietly.

My head dropped onto her stomach.

I couldn't breathe.

It was killing me.

"I promise I'll be better. Or you can leave me. I won't fight anymore, if I'm what's pushing you away." I said.

I felt her hand in my hair.

"I can't deal with this, Em." She said.

"Please... You can't die. So don't try. Please." I begged.

I looked up at her.

I kissed her lips.

I smiled when her heart monitor started to go faster.

She giggled against my lips.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you." She rapped her arms around my neck and the monitor went faster.

It was two days before she could leave again.

I stayed with her every second.

Kissing every part of her body and telling her how much I loved her and how happy I was that she was in my life.

The kids stayed with my parents. They would for a day after we got home. So Rosalie could relax.

In the car I held her hand.

"I love you." I said.

"I know." She said.

"I won't hurt you again. I won't let anything hurt you." I vowed.

"I love you." She said.

I pulled into our drive way and rushed to her door.

I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her into the house.

I kissed her and tucked her into bed.

She smiled and drank the smoothie I made her.

I turned on the TV and gave her the remote, kissing her nose.

"I love you. Are you warm?" I asked. She smiled, nodded and kissed me.

I went into the bathroom. It was still a mess.

I poured water onto the floor and covered it with towels.

I picked up the pills, and cleaner.

I threw the pills away. I wouldn't know which went in which container.

My dad would get me more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rosalie POV**

I lay in my warm comfortable bed and smiled at the TV.

I drank the strawberry smoothie Emmett had gotten me.

"Emmett." I called.

He walked out of the bathroom.

He was so sexy. Bold shoulders. Perfect face. Huge arms. His tight T shirt made me smile.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was just cleaning up." He said. He kissed me and walked around the bed pulling off his shirt.

His back was incredible. His chest and abs drove me crazy.

He crawled in beside me, under the blanket and pulled me to him. I lay on his arm.

I turned it to Toddlers in Tiaras. I knew he hated that show. Who wouldn't? It's babies in makeup.

I kissed his arm.

"Do you want me to change the channel?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." He said.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

I changed it to wrestling.

"I'm sorry." I said. I knew he loved me. I knew it with every part of my body. "I shouldn't have done that."

He looked down at me, searching through my eyes.

"I thought I lost you. I can't do that." He said. "How could I explain that to the kids?"

I looked down. That was true. I would have just put him in a situation where he had to explain to his children, that their mother had killed herself.

I cuddled into his side.

The next day we went to his parents' house to get the kids. They hugged me when they saw me and Esme cried. I hugged her too.

We went for a family dinner.

I believed Emmett when he said he hadn't cheated on my in a week. He was more loyal than a puppy after he cheated.

For about a month.

I sat next to him. He held my hand tightly.

"Mommy, we missed you. Where did you go?" Alyssa asked.

"She went on a small trip, but she's better now." Emmett explained.

I didn't care what he told them. As long as it worked.

When we got home I put them to bed.

Emmett cuddled me and called me beautiful and told me how amazing I was. He said that anytime I wanted to leave I could. He would be any part of my life that I wanted as long as I didn't die. He said starting tomorrow we could tell the kids he's uncle and he just hang around to give us money.

I sat and listened and he pet my hair. My eyes were closed.

A week passed and life continued like usual. Emmett made me text him every hour with a different update of what I was doing. If I didn't he came home.

I started telling him I was having sex with random people, being eaten by a bear, sky diving over a volcano.

I knew that if I was in real trouble I could just text him that.

Each night we talked and we went back to eating lunch together every day. At the same diner we started about six years ago. When they saw us they recognised us. They said they were no surprised we were still together.

We were the most in love couple they had ever seen.

The first couple times we went there, I cried at the memories.

I felt so old and worn out. I had been so happy and hopeful.

Now I spend each day wondering who will surprise me this time by showing up on my husband's penis.

I loved him so much it hurt. But he didn't act the same.

Honestly the happiest I ever was, was when he spent all his time at work or with friends. When he felt guilty he stayed around me to show he cared. But when he didn't feel like he was going to lose anything he did his own thing.

About a month after I tried to kill myself he went back to that routine. It took a while but the kids noticed about a month later.

"Mommy, does daddy still live here?" AJ asked.

"Yes, baby. Why?" I asked. We were in the front room getting ready for school.

"He isn't here anymore. He doesn't tuck us in, he doesn't read to us, he doesn't eat here, and he doesn't love us anymore!" He cried missing some of the words.

I whipped away a couple tears.

"Daddy loves you a lot." I said.

Just then the door swung opened and Emmett wobbled in, laughing, with a vodka bottle in his hand.

"Daddy!" AJ cheered, I held him back.

"There's that little mistake!" Emmett laughed and walked over to us. I hugged AJ to me. Emmett wouldn't hurt him, but he would probably scare him.

"You know what you are? You are a law suit that never happened so that your mother could think I was happy. I love her." He cried and lay down.

I was so happy Anna's mom was picking them up today.

I pulled AJ away and Alyssa ran down the stairs screaming "Daddy!"

I ran and put myself between them. Emmett saw me and it took him a second.

"Rosie! My beautiful flower, who I love with all my heart. The mother of my children of which I do not care for right now, because I do not see the use in them." He said then chugged some vodka.

AJ and Alyssa cried in the corner.

"Emmett, go upstairs!" I yelled loudly.

He laughed and did what I said.

I turned to my children.

I hugged them.

"I-Is d-d-daddy mad at m-me?" AJ cried.

"No, daddies never mad at you." I said.

"I hate this shit!" Emmett slurred loudly upstairs. Something crashed.

They cried louder.

"Shut them up, Rosalie, or I swear to god…" He never finished those sentences.

"Daddies sick right now. He's not thinking strait." I explained.

"What kind of sick?" Alyssa asked.

"Adult sick." I said.

She'd figure it out when she was older.

I got them to stop crying. Pilling lie over lie. And gave them to Annett, Anna's mom.

I went upstairs to Emmett.

"Crackers!" He demanded. "Bring me crackers!"

I walked up and slapped him in the face. He turned in shock and thank god processed who I was. If not he probably would have killed me.

"Hey Rose! Vodka." He grinned holding up his empty hand and hitting himself in the face.

"Emmett!" I started crying.

"Coach isn't happy that I'm drunk so he sent me home." He laughed.

"Emmett, get out of my house." I said calmly.

"What?" He laughed.

"I want you out of my house right now. Come back when you are sober and ready for a grown up civilized conversation." I said.

"You're funny." He laughed.

"We are going to play a game called pass out in the back yard. Go do that." I said.

I pushed him outside and locked the door. He banged on the door growling my name.

He always terrified me when he was drunk, although he never actually did anything.

I ran through the house locking doors so he couldn't get in.

I never took my chances with him.

When the twins were two, I tried to leave him. He had cheated on my on our anniversary. I left the kids here with him and went to a small apartment. I left while they all slept. It killed me being away from my babies, but I would get them back when I could.

I was gone for a month. He found out where I was and dragged me out. I told him I wasn't going back to him and he said that if I wanted a divorce over something so stupid, that he would bring up every part of my past to get full custody. I never truly hated him until that day. He slept in the garage alone for months.

He knew me inside and out. I knew it hurt him to hurt me, in any way. And I also knew that what made him a great football player was that he would hurt anyone to win.

I hid in my room and cried on my bed.

I heard a loud crash and cried harder.

"Rosalie!" He called over and over.

He got to the door and grinned.

"There you are baby." He grinned.

I hugged my knees tighter and cried.

"Come on, angel! I thought you would be happy! I'm home right?" He laughed.

He passed out on the floor and I left him there.

He was either breaking my heart and making my children happy or scaring us all to death.

I did chores. Cleaning the kitchen, bathrooms, and making the kids beds.

I was in the living room folding laundry when Emmett walked in. He put his hands on the back of my hips and kissed my shoulder.

He groaned and sat down.

"Baby, can you get me a beer?" He asked. I glared at him and he didn't understand that.

I remembered when I first met him. Now it all clicked in. I'm married to a freaking alcoholic.

I had never even noticed it.

"I love you?" He tried.

"Go to AA." I said and looked back to the TV.

He slapped my ass.

"Hey!" I turned to his grin.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his lap.

I couldn't help but laugh at my happy, normal husband.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you, too angel." He smiled and kissed me. "You are so beautiful."

I smiled and kissed him back. I heard the door open and shut.

I looked over as Alyssa and AJ walked in.

"Hey, babies." I smiled and picking them up and putting them on my lap.

"Daddy, are you feeling better?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, thank you princess." He kissed her head.

She crawled onto his lap. He smiled and bounced her around on his knee. She laughed and smiled.

I wish my father had been like Emmett. Drunk or not, he did an amazing job.

My life would have been so much better if he had been. I would be so much happier now. Able to fix problems and not just try and hide them.

AJ crawled around on my lap and pulled my hair.

"Come on, baby. Stop." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Emmett took them to Esme's house. She was planning on seeing them today.

I sat on the couch and finished.

I put the clothes in people's rooms.

I went to the kitchen and saw Emmett sitting at the bar.

I walked up behind him and kissed his shoulder.

I hugged around his shoulders.

"Did I actually tell AJ that he was a mistake?" He asked, sipping, what I assume was whiskey.

"Yes." I said.

He looked down.

"I don't even remember that." He muttered.

"You're an alcoholic, sweetie." I said.

"No, I'm not." He said.

"In all my memories of you, very little do you not have a drink in your hand or near you." I said. I sat on the stool next to him and took the whiskey from his hand and taking a sip. "Did you add vodka to this?"

He nodded.

"Al-co-hal-ic!" I spelt out.

"I'm not an alcoholic." He said. "I would know if I was."

"When was the last time we had sex?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Last night… You were wasted. But… you… made me." I looked down. Every time I had sex while he was drunk my father came to mind.

"No… I don't even remember the last time I got drunk." He said.

"You put gin in your water bottle before games." I said.

"Inspiration." He said.

"I want you to cheat on me." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I want you to continue having sex with women who are not me." I said.

"But- no. I love you. I only want you." He said.

"I love knowing that, and I know of them all, I will be the one you actually love, but I choose my children's happiness over my own. Every time you cheat on me you feel guilty so you treat us all like royalty. You completely forget drinking. You make the kids so happy. But when you don't feel that guilt… You drink. You don't come home for days. You forget who we are, thinking that it doesn't matter but it does! You act like a bachelor and your children need a father who is there for them, like you are when you feel guilty." I explained. "You drink and get drunk. Brake things, and scare all of us. You don't think."

"No! I am completely in control when I drink." He defended.

"Three years ago you came home drunk and slamming doors, like usual. I was in here holding Alyssa who was crying again, because of all the noise. You started screaming at her because she was crying, so I got mad at you. Do you know what you did next?" I asked.

He folded his arms and gave me a look as if to say 'give me all you've got.'

"You hit me." I said. His face fell. "Then you dragged me to bed, leaving Alyssa on the counter for forty-five minutes. Alone."

"I wouldn't do that." His voice crack. "I would never hurt you."

"You didn't recognise me. You called me Steve." I said.

He looked down.

"Don't say that. I never hit you." He whispered.

"You don't remember, but you did. You get mad easily in general, but when you're drunk you get violent about it." I said.

"I DIDN'T HIT YOU!" He growled loudly, slamming the bar.

I watched him, waiting for him to calm down.

"I think you need an intervention. You need to sleep with someone else. Feel guilty and treat your family right. Please." I begged.

"I won't cheat on you again." He said.

"I get it! You love me! You want to be a loving, loyal husband but that's not what I need you to be! I need my husband to be good to my children. You're bigger than me, Emmett! I can't defend myself and two small children from you!" I said.

"We'll go to consoling. I'll get better but I won't hurt you again. I know how much pain I put you in and I won't do it again." He said.

"Em…" I said.

"You have been the only thing I have ever cared about for 6 years and brought two more things for me to love four years ago, and this can't be how you are treated." He said.

I tried to get closer to him.

"No matter what, I will never stop loving you." I moved my fingers through his hair and over his cheek and jaw line. I saw my French manicured nails play with his hair and face. "I want to make you happy. Like you have made me happy. I just don't know how to do that."

"I don't know why I keep cheating, baby. I love you. I'm only attracted to you. But somehow I manage to keep doing it." He said.

"I married a quarterback. I knew what I was getting into. You are either partying with friends or sleeping with anyone. The alcohol doesn't help you think strait." I assumed.

He stood and put his hand on my cheek.

"You understand I love you, right. You and the kids are the most important things ever." He said and I nodded.

I hugged his waist. We still had sex more than most couples.

It's all about how to trick your kids.

I kissed his stomach.

He poured vodka into a glass of ice.

I took the glass away. He pulled it back. I took it.

"You shouldn't need alcohol to love me." I said.

He took a sip and kissed me. How do you drink strait vodka and not be an alcoholic?

We went to our room hand spent the night having long, passionate sex.

It wasn't like usual when he was trying to make sure it was quick and I couldn't walk tomorrow.

Now he was just trying to be with me.

I loved it and felt the difference.


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning I made us breakfast.

Alyssa and AJ were spending the day with Carlise and Esme.

I put food on the table.

"How's the beautiful woman I married?" Emmett asked kissing my head.

"Happy Birthday." I said.

"It's my birthday?" He asked.

"Yeah. You're 30 today." I said watching him sit.

"Oh. How old are you?" He asked.

"26." I said.

"I thought you were 3 years younger than me." He said.

"My birthdays in two months." I reminded him.

"What did we do last year?" He asked.

"I went to the water slides with AJ and Alyssa, you went to jail after a bar fight." I said.

"You didn't bail me out?" He asked.

"It was my birthday. I would prefer you yelling at me the day after." I said.

"I can't even remember that." He rubbed his head.

I got up and cleaned my plate.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Drink." He said.

"Do you remember what we did on your birthday last year? Or why our children are at your parents' house on their father's birthday?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Last year I let you drink and you of course got drunk. You dropped Alyssa down the stairs, and when I was working on making her feel better, you took AJ out to learn to drive. You crashed the jeep and in the morning…" I said.

**Emmett POV**

The memory burned my mind.

"What the fuck did you do?" I had growled in the morning.

"Baby, I swear, I didn't-" Rose had tried to explain.

"Don't _baby_ me! What the fuck was that about? Crash my jag, not my jeep!" I had yelled.

"I didn't crash it! You did. Why would I do that?" She had cried, tears had run down her face. She had hidden Alyssa and AJ in the playroom, so they didn't see.

Then the worst part of the memory hit. The part I had completely repressed.

"Look at what you did! Come look!" I had grabbed the back of her hair and dragged her, crying, to the garage.

It hurt every part of me.

I couldn't stand the thought of hurting my family.

I remembered a lot of nights that I didn't remember.

Maybe she was right. Am I an alcoholic?

I've been in games I don't even remember.

"Today's your day, baby. I missed your birthday so this is the replacement. " I said.

She smiled and kissed my neck from behind.

"Em… I really want you to get better. However you have to. Please. I don't want to leave you, and I don't want an abortion." She said holding my hands.

"Abortion… You're pregnant?" I gasped.

She nodded.

"How?" I asked. How did this happen two months apart?

"When you get drunk you don't give me time to take a pill or put a condom on you." She said. I dropped my head in my hands.

"Keep the baby. I will love it more than anything. I'll get help." I vowed.

She smiled and started to cry. I hugged her.

We spent the day talking and loving each other.

I loved her more each day.

She talked about the baby and what she might want to name it.

She was as amazing and interesting as the day we met.

I called for the best psychiatrist in Massachusetts.

I was going to be meeting him tomorrow.

I turned and kissed Rose. I kneeled down and kissed her stomach.

"I promise I won't do anything wrong. I'll be the perfect dad from day one." I vowed, kissing her stomach again.

Rosalie's hand went through my hair.

We went to lunch and then to a movie.

When we got home we had sex.

I picked Alyssa and AJ up and took them home. I had told mom about our new baby. She was over joyed.

I got home and smelt tacos and nachos.

I walked into the kitchen and smiled.

There sat my beautiful wife, making her family dinner.

I kissed her and helped.

After a few minutes I joined the twins in the living room.

Rosalie served dinner and we all watched some Disney movie.

Half way through, Alyssa and AJ passed out.

I carried them to bed. Rose and I slept with joy.

In the morning Rosalie took them to school.

I went to my psychologist.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't be an alcoholic. I would have noticed.

And Rosalie has stuck by me through it. She is amazing.

I was called into his office and took a seat on a long white couch. I suddenly forgot why I was here.

An older man with blonde hair and pale blue eyes, wearing a black suit sat across from me.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I'm Dr. King." He said.

"Hey. Call me Emmett." I said.

"Okay, Emmett. Let's begin. Tell, me about yourself." He said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Um… I want to know why I keep cheating on my wife… And she says I'm an alcoholic. I want to know if that's true." I said

"Okay. Tell me about your wife." He started.

"She's gorgeous, and smart and nice and funny. I love her like crazy but can't stop chasing other women." I said.

"Do you have any children?" He asked.

"Two and my wife is pregnant." He nodded and I continued on for about an hour.

"That was a good start." He commented.

We made appointments for later and I went to my office to check how things were going. I figured I had nothing better to do. Rosalie was doing her own thing.

I walked in and was greeted by Jessica.

"Hello, sir." She smiled.

I nodded at her.

I went and sat in my office. I just watched my computer screen change colours and pictures.

I smiled at all the pictures of Rosalie and the twins.

Jessica walked in with coffee.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"You seem stressed." She commented.

I just nodded and watched Rosalie on our first vacation together. She looked so happy.

I felt something on my shoulders as Jessica started to rub them.

I ignored her, but it did feel good.

I felt as she lightly pressed her lips to the back of my neck.

But she wasn't Rosalie. And I wasn't screwing up again.

I relaxed when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen?" A woman asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm Mrs. Knowles, Alyssa and AJs teacher." She said.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm so sorry to bother but your wife isn't answering and there is a problem with AJ." She said.

"Oh, okay." I said not knowing what to do about that. This was usually Rosalie's job.

"We were hoping you could come down." She said. I agreed and hung up.

"Sorry, Jess, have to go to AJs school." I said, putting on my coat and running to my car.

I went to the school and looked around for a classroom.

I tried to remember the last time Rose and I were here to inspect the school.

I figured it was the one with the tall brunette in the doorway. She had very long legs, and a nice ass.

"Hey, are you Mrs. Knowles?" I asked.

"Yes, are you AJs father?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. What's wrong?" I asked as she looked over my body.

"AJ got into a fight today, which as you should know is against school policy." She said and I turned to look at her.

"Well, what did he do?" I asked.

"He broke another child's jaw." She explained. I felt my eyes lit up and I wanted to cheer, but I figured that would make me look like a bad parent. But who wouldn't be happy? At least he didn't lose. Oh, god, I was proud of him. I know fighting is bad, but he's good at it! I fought to hold back my wide smile. "This is grounds for exultation."

That would kill Rosalie. This was the best school in the state and fifth best in the country. She had worked so hard to get him in. There were 12 more years he could have at this school and getting expelled now?

"W-well what can I do about it? Please don't expel him, my wife worked so hard to get him in." I said.

I saw her staring at my arms, with a bit of lust in her eyes.

I didn't find her at all attractive.

I looked into the class and saw AJ sitting in a corner and Alyssa with a friend.

"What do I have to do to keep him in?" I asked. I didn't know how to bring up bribing a teacher.

If Rosalie had come, she could have black mailed the principal for hitting on her at his wife's party. Maybe I could do that. But he only took it seriously from her.

"How much would I have to pay you to keep him in?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't take bribes." She said.

"That's what everyone says but they always do." I said. I put one hand on her hip, rubbing circles with my thumb.

I heard her moan a little.

"I'm sorry, but it's not school policy." She chocked.

I leaned to whisper in her ear.

"How about we talk about that policy over dinner." I said.

She shuttered and nodded. I would tell Rose about this.

She better have a good reason to have not answered. Then I considered what had happened last time. I quickly sent her the words _I love you._ To make sure, she was okay.

A couple seconds later she replied _I love you, too__J_

I was happy to know she was okay.

"Okay." She said.

"I'll meet you at Rose tonight at seven." I said.

She nodded, with lust in her eyes.

We walked into the class and Alyssa came running to me.

"Daddy!" She screamed and I picked her up.

"Hey, baby." I kissed her cheek.

I held her on my hip and AJ came over with the teacher.

"Princess, daddy has to go now. But have fun." I said kissing her.

"No! Daddy, stay!" She cried.

I laughed and put her down.

"I have to take your brother home." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"He's suspended until we know what's going to happen." The teacher said.

She hugged my leg.

"Daddy!" She cried.

"I'll be there when you get home, I promise." I smiled.

I left with AJ.

I put him in the mustang and started to drive.

"What did you do?" I grinned. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I hit him and he fell. I don't know what else happened." He said.

"Why did you hit him?" I asked.

"He pushed Alyssa." He said and I burst into laughter.

"I'm so freaking proud of you but don't tell your mother." I laughed.

He smiled a little.

I took him for ice cream then home.

I walked in the house and Rose wasn't here.

We played hide and seek.

I heard the front door open and went to kiss Rose.

"Mommy!" AJ cheered.

"What's he doing here?" Rose gave me a confused look.

"I brought him home." I said as she went and picked him up.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he is amazing." I said. "And he almost got expelled."

"What?" She turned to me in fear.

"It's okay. I'm close to fixing that problem." I said.

"How?" She snapped.

"I'm dating the teacher." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Yep, since you were too busy getting your nails done, I had to step in." I said.

"What did he do?" She put him in a high chair.

"He broke a kids freaking jaw, with one hit!" I cheered and gave him a high-five.

"What? Do not promote that kind of behaviour! Why did you do that?" She asked him

"He pushed Alyssa." He said and Rosalie stood strait.

"See, he was defending his sister." I said.

She glared at me.

"That's no reason to break a kids jaw." She said.

"I hit him once! It's not my fault if he's a stick." I laughed at that comment.

Rosalie put him in front of the TV.

"So, tell me about this date?" She said to me.

"I knew you wanted AJ in that school, and she wasn't taking an easy enough bribe, so I told the teacher to meet me at that restaurant, Rose. It's new, you know." I said.

"Are you going to sleep with her?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. You know I'm attracted to a working woman." I grinned and she glared at me. "I'm kidding."

"Are you?" She asked.

"You said you wanted that." I said.

"How was the doctor?" She asked.

"Boring as fuck." I said.

"And another thing, stop swearing around the children." She said and I nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rosalie POV**

I picked up Alyssa from class. I went in to grab a toy AJ had left.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Cullen." The teacher smiled.

"Hello. I'm so sorry about what AJ did. I promise, I did talk to him and he is grounded." I said.

"Oh, it's no problem. Your husband is working on it. He is a very sweet man, you know." She smiled. Yes, I fucking know, he's my husband!

"Yes." I smiled. "So, what are you doing later?"

"Oh, just sitting at home with my family." She lied.

Whore! She planned to sleep with my husband, or she wouldn't feel the need to hide that!

"That's nice." I smiled holding back comments Emmett could have told me.

I went home and Emmett was getting dressed up.

I groaned watching him from our bed.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get her drunk and see what I can get out of her, so she only remembers agreeing to keep AJ in class." He said.

"I love you." I said.

He kissed me.

I went downstairs and cleaned up from our dinner. Wondering what we were going to do.

I put Alyssa and AJ to bed at about 8 and sat at the bar. There was a bouquet of blue roses.

I read the note on them.

_I'm always thinking of you, angel._

I smiled to myself.

He always had flowers delivered on Mondays. I never had them on Wednesday unless he cheated on me.

I dropped my head in my arms.

That's what he was doing right now. Fucking that whore.

I started to cry.

How had my life gotten so bad? It was amazing for the smallest part. But it's so bad.

I wished I had parents like Emmetts. Then I could get advice.

My phone rang then.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, I'm looking For Rosalie Hale." A man said on the other end of the line.

"Um, yes, that's me." I was so confused. Nobody called me that anymore. I'm Rosalie Cullen, as bad as that sounds to say.

"Hello. My name is Roger, I'm uh- I'm your mothers' husband." He said.

I froze in shock. I didn't know what to do.

"Are you still there?" He asked.

"Y-yes, I'm here." I said. My mother had better be on her death bed so I can spit on her and tell her to enjoy hell. She is the reason my life is so bad. If she had raised me right, I would have the courage to fix my life.

"I know this might sound strange but I would like to invite you to a family dinner. I can tell she misses you and I want to get to know the woman who encouraged her to make herself better." He said.

"You can tell her to fuck herself because I don't give a shit." I growled.

"Mommy?" I heard a small voice behind me.

"Oh, baby. I thought you were in bed." I said then hung up.

I went and picked AJ up.

"I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean to make you sad." He said.

"Make me sad? How could you do that?" I asked and kissed him.

"You want me in that school, and now daddy has to keep me there. And that makes you sad." He assumed.

I smiled and kissed my beautiful baby.

"No, angel. You didn't make me sad. I love you way too much for you to do that." I said. "Maybe if you got hurt, but I'm so happy you didn't."

"I love you, mommy." He said. I smiled and kissed him again. I took him upstairs and I lay with him in his bed.

I slept with him in my arms.

There was a lot more room in his bed, for something built for kids.

Emmett always took up the whole thing.

I heard a loud slam and woke up. I looked at the clock. 3:45am.

I heard Emmett come upstairs. He's drunk again.

I got up before he could wake up AJ.

I walked out to the hallway as Emmett came out from our room.

"There she is!" He smiled.

He walked over and pulled my face into his neck. I pulled out and watched as he kissed midair. He froze and looked at me.

I laughed and swung my arms around his neck, kissing him. He carried me to our room and dropped me on the bed.

He opened my legs and put his face between my legs.

We had made this room sound proof from the outside so the kids never woke up.

I felt his tongue enter and leave over and over.

I felt him bite and pulled as I cried in pleasure.

He leaned up and pushed into me. He put my legs so they were flat against my head.

He always did weird things when he was drunk.

He put my knees with my head and sat over my chest and started fucking me from there. I could see as he entered me quickly.

My head never moved.

I felt drops of our arousal dropped on my face.

I moaned and groaned, screaming his name as usual.

He released and let my body drop.

When he was drunk, I usually just let him do whatever he wanted.

He put me on all fours, my hands holding the end of the bed. He opened me wide with his fingers then put his mouth in while I screamed.

Everything he did send shock waves of pleasure through my body.

He suddenly grabbed my hips and threw me to my back. He jumped over me.

Opening my legs wide enough to the side that they went numb. He started humping me again, even after my orgasm.

"OH GOD! OH, OHH GOD! NOW! OH MY GOD! EMMETT!" I screamed as he groaned. "OH GOD! THAT's ENOUGH! Please! EMMETT STOP!"

I was almost crying but still wanted so much more.

"God, you're so wet." He groaned.

It felt so good. I knew it would be hard to walk tomorrow. It was hard to move my legs now.

One of my hands went down and joined his dick.

He suddenly jumped over my face and pushed his dick in my mouth, giving me a chance to relax.

He pushed my head and I just had to lay there, swallow when it was important and keep breathing.

"Mommy?" I heard a small voice cry.

I tried to look over while he fucked my mouth.

I saw AJ in his pajamas at the door way. Shit, Emmett never shut the door.

I pushed Emmett off and it took him a second to understand why.

He rolled over and I whipped my mouth.

I couldn't stand and didn't have clothes on by this point.

I sat up but even that hurt.

"AJ…" I said. He ran over crying and started punching Emmetts arm. Emmett just laid on the bed casually, his waist under his blanket.

"_This_ broke a kids jaw?" He asked me.

I pulled AJ off him and cradled him in my arms, he cried.

"Don't hit your father." I said rocking him in my arms.

"He was hurting you!" He cried in the cutest way.

"No, he was making me happy…" I had no idea where to go with this, but the words already came out. I had no idea what he saw. "What did you see?"

"He was b-biting you t-there, then jumping on you t-there, t-then th-the last p-part." He cried.

"You were here that long and didn't say anything?" Emmett asked.

I shot him a look.

"Baby… I-uh…" I didn't want this to be in his memory forever or to be subconsciously kinky or for him to fear sex or anything that I knew could happen if I didn't explain this right. "Daddy was feeling sick, so I was making him better. Remember I told you I went to school to be a doctor? Well this is a super-secret, super private way to make people feel better… NEVER TRY IT WITH YOUR SISTER!" The idea that he might take it too far scared me.

"Why were you making him feel better, not a doctor?" He asked, still crying.

"Maybe a sexy nurse." Emmett said and I shot him another look.

"This is what mommies and daddies do, privately. No one else." I said. He nodded and I kissed away his tears. "But thank you for caring."

I forced myself to get to his room, and tucked him in.

I went back to my room and fell the second I was through the door. Emmett carried me to bed.

"My beautiful angel." He sighed before passing out.


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning I got dressed and kissed Emmetts forehead.

He groaned and rolled over.

"I love you." He moaned.

"What did you do last night?" I asked.

"You, I hope." He said.

I smiled.

"Yes, but what else?" I pushed.

"Um-" He rolled and looked at me. "You are so beautiful. I am the luckiest man alive."

I smiled wider and kissed him.

"Get up. You have practice today." I said.

"No! I love you." He groaned.

"If you loved me, you would get more money." I said.

He laughed and got up, walking me downstairs.

I made breakfast and put it on the table.

I went up to Alyssa's room and lightly woke her up.

"Come on baby. Time to get up. You have school today." I said.

She rolled over and went downstairs.

"Emmett!" I called. I love my husband.

I looked down as Alyssa fell down the stairs.

I stood in shock as she rolled down Emmett caught her before she hit the stone floor.

I sighed loudly and started to cry, as I ran down to my crying baby. Emmett was hugging her, and she was screaming in tears.

I peeled her back a bit to see her head. She had a bleeding bruise on her hairline.

I kissed her head.

She cried and reached for me. I grabbed her and hugged her, walking her to the kitchen.

I put her on the counter and Emmett got a first aid kit.

I pulled off her shirt, showing her arm facing the wrong way. I cried seeing she had broken it.

Emmett called Carlise, and I pushed her shoulder back into place.

She cried and I hugged her.

I kissed over her face.

Emmett picked her up and cradled her to sleep, while I called her school saying she couldn't come in today.

AJ walked in rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked.

I kissed Alyssa's' head, while Emmett held her.

I almost completely ignored AJ. He didn't have a broken bone and bleeding head.

Emmett hugged her and I dabbed her hairline clean.

Emmett kissed her forehead.

I took her from his arms and cuddled her to my body.

Carlise came and fixed her arm. It was driving me crazy.

Emmett kissed me and went to work.

I watched a couple movies with Alyssa and AJ, giving them popcorn, and cookies and snacks.

When Emmett came home he had a teddy bear and candy for Alyssa.

The rest of the week was difficult. Emmett went back to therapy. I don't know what he did there, but he came back with plans to take us on a cruise.

Each day I explained to AJ why fighting wasn't the answer. He seemed to understand.

I got two messages from Roger and ignored them.

On the week he got off, we went on the cruise. Alyssa and AJ stayed with Esme and Carlise.

I lay on the bed wearing lingerie.

I was bored of waiting for Emmett on our first night here so I used a dildo to tease myself, and then relieve that pressure.

I moaned and released as my fingers helped between my legs.

My head flew back and I screamed at the small orgasm.

I jumped when I felt something grab my feet.

I looked up and caught my breath seeing Emmett grinning at the end of the bed.

"That was the hottest thing I've seen in a while." He grinned.

"Oh god, Emmett." I gasped.

He crawled over me and kissed me.

He opened my legs wide enough so the dildo fell out. He threw it away and replaced it with his own.

The whole week was spent together. Usually in bed.

I was happy to get home. I hugged my children and took them to school. Emmett went to therapy.

When I got back home I saw a tall, dark haired man on my door step.

I got out and walked to the door.

"Hello, do you know who lives here?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." I said.

"Oh, are you Rosalie?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm Roger." He said.

"Oh, well pass this along to my mother." I slammed the door in his face.

He knocked on the door again.

"What?" I opened it again.

"Rosalie, I really am sorry. I don't know what your mother did to you or what went wrong. I mean she never really mentioned you until one night in a bar, but-" I cut him off.

"How long have you known my mother?" I asked.

"About eight years." He said.

"And when did she tell you about me?" I asked.

"Um- About six months ago." He answered and I slammed the door again.

He knocked on the door again.

I swung it open.

"Go away or I'll call the cops!" I snapped.

"Please don't! I just want a chance to explain on her behave." He tried.

I rolled my eyes.

"If you're not gone by the time my husband gets home, I'll tell him you raped me and laugh when he kills you." I warned.

"I'll be gone as soon as you want me to leave, as long as I can meet you." He said.

I brought him to my living room and sat him down.

"Could-um I get a drink?" He asked.

I went and got him water from the tap, making sure it was warm.

I sat across from him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to come visit. I know your mother would really want to see you again. She's scared she's going to make the same mistakes with Kate that she did with you." He said.

"Who's Kate?" I asked.

"Our daughter… Your sister I guess, I'm sure you would like to meet her." He assumed.

"Do I have any other siblings?" I asked.

"You have a five year old brother named Alec, and a seven year old sister named Jane." He said.

"How old is Kate?" I asked.

"Actually, your mother is nine months pregnant. We know it's a girl and plan to name her Kate." He said.

"I have a sister younger than my own children and born the same year as another one!" I growled.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant and I don't need this pressure to make it any worse!" I yelled.

"Please, just meet the family. That's all I ask." He tried.

He wrote down things on a piece of paper.

"This is our address. Come anytime." He said.

He left and I stared at the paper.

I was extremely curious.

I figured I could visit and brag about my life compared to hers.

At dinner I told Emmett that tomorrow I was going to New York to visit. All night he tried to get me to let him come, but I thought it would be smarter if it was just me. I promised to call if I even thought there was a problem.


	15. Chapter 15

In the morning I took my children to school and left for New York, dressed in diamonds and expensive clothes.

I got to the street around 4pm.

It was not at all what I had expected.

It was a large, gated white house, with a green yard and flowers in the front. It was almost as big as my house… And I'm married to the freaking Athlete of the year. WHERE WAS THIS MONEY WHEN I WAS A CHILD?

I drove up the drive way and parked.

I walked up to the door and knocked.

It opened and a small blonde girl answered the door.

"Hey. My name is Rosalie. Are your parents' home?" I asked.

"Mommy!" She called.

A tall woman my height with flowing blonde hair. She was very pregnant.

I didn't recognise her at first.

"Ro-Rosalie?" She gasped.

"Hello, Lillian." I groaned.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Your husband invited me. Didn't he tell you?" I asked.

"No." She said. "Please, come in."

She rushed me to a couch and sat across from me, pouring tea.

"Mommy, can I have ice cream?" A little dark haired boy came in asking.

"Yes, sweetheart. One minute, Rosalie." She got up and walked to the kitchen.

A minute later she came back.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked me.

My head turned and I glared at her. I felt like crying but held it back. Where was this woman when I was small? I lived a shit life, and it's her fault! Now this is the prize she gets?

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say that to someone who isn't plowing your brains out." I growled.

"I know I was never a good mother, and I'm so sorry about that." She said. "I would love to make it up to you."

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to know you. You were a huge part of my life. The day you left killed me, so I worked to make myself better so you would come back. But it took a while and then I met Roger-" She started.

"And _Roger_ came before me, like usual with you." I said.

"No. I tried to make a home for you but when it was finally good, I saw a picture of you on a magazine with who I assume was your current boyfriend. It said you were hiss new toy or something. I was so ashamed thinking I was the reason you were-" She started.

"_You _were ashamed of _me?_" I growled. "I was raped by my own father with you in the room! But _no_, you didn't care! He had $13 and a beer can for you! That's what made it all okay!"

"I was a teen mother. I didn't know how to do anything. I never even noticed what Royce was doing. My life was destroyed. I'm sorry I made you suffer for my mistakes." She said starting to cry.

"You want to know about my life?" I yelled. "I was a prostitute so I could actually eat because my mother didn't _choose_ to spend money on feeding me! She _forced_ me to quit school so I became a stripper! I slept my way into Harvard! Yes, your _screw-up,_ as you nick named me, worked her way through Harvard medical. But that didn't matter! Because half way through she met a man who she loves more than anything. And how does he repay that love? Fucking every other girl he can. And the fear that my children might have the same life as me, is the thing forcing me to stay! You want to know something else? A few months ago I tried to kill myself! The whole time I thought of you and the _hell_ you belonged in! Thank you Lillian! You fucked up both our lives, and only ever cared to fix your own!"

I was crying now. I went to the kitchen and dropped my head in my hands.

I had no memory of a normal life. I had nothing. I hated my life. I was happier before coming here.

I texted Emmett.

_Come get me. Please._

I dropped my phone, barley able to breathe anymore as my eyes got heavier.

I looked at my phone.

_I'm on my way._

Emmett replied.

Lillian walked in.

"I'm sorry. I was going to come back into your life, if you had let me. Make it better. But then I heard you were engaged. I was too scared." She said.

"I was scared every second of my life! I never had the child hood you have given Alec and Jane! I was a freaking whore, because that's what I had to do to survive! I don't know why I came here, but I wish I had left this alone! You know, at my wedding, when people asked about my family… I told them that my family had died. And I really wish you had." I walked outside, ignoring Jane watching me.

I didn't care.

I sat out front waiting for Emmett. It took me five hours to get here, and he had to drop off the kids first.

_Never mind. I can drive. Can you just comfort me when I get home?_

_Are you sure? _He replied.

_Yes. I'm really depressed and just want you. _I sent.

I got up and walked to my car.

"Rosalie!" I heard someone call.

I turned and saw a little boy running up behind me.

I assumed he was Alec.

"Rosalie, are you my sister?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Daddy says that you are." He said.

"Daddy's a liar." I said.

I didn't want to have any part in this family. They could live in the dilution that I never existed, like they had until about six months ago.

Who is married to a man for years, but never brings up your first daughter?

"Are you staying you dinner?" He asked.

"I have a family and kids I would rather spend my time with." I spat.

"We are family." He said.

"Trust me kid. Our mothers are nothing alike." I said.

She walked outside crying. She froze when she saw me.

"Who's your mom?" He asked.

"My mom died when I was born." I said glaring at her.

I drove away to be stopped by Roger.

"I know you might be mad, but you can't insult my family. You're here, at least stay for dinner." He said. "It will be dark soon."

"Fine." I groaned.

I got out and walked back to the house.

"You want a second chance?" I asked Lillian as I passed.

"Yes, very much." She said.

I nodded and walked in. I was going to make her act like a mother to me, or she could show her _better_ family her true colours.

I sat at the table with them.

Lillian served everyone food.

"I don't want this." I said.

She looked up at me.

"Pardon?" She said.

"I don't want this. It looks gross." I said. I poked it with my fork, making a face. It was macaroni and cheese, with garlic bread on the side.

"Rosalie." Roger growled.

"What?" I snapped. "She wants a second chance!"

I was going to be just like Alyssa and AJ.

"It's fine Roger. What would you like?" She asked. Seeing her like this was making me sick.

"Lobster." I said.

"We don't have that." She said.

I looked her strait in the eyes as I pushed the plate of food onto the floor.

She sighed and cleaned it up.

"Rosalie, she's pregnant." Roger said.

"So am I." I said.

"You are?" Lillian gasped.

I shooed her away.

Roger glared.

"What? I don't care what you think. You are just another dick in the mouth to me." I spat at him.

He sent Alec and Jane to eat in another room.

It was going to be a new family dinner. Like before they were born.

"Tell me about yourself." Lillian said.

"I don't like your cooking. I'm actually happy that you chose to let me starve. I have two beautiful children that I love with all my heart and make sure I never end up like you." I said. "I have a cheating, alcoholic husband. I don't work because I don't have to. I'm rich. I am extremely suicidal and I actually know my child's father."

She looked down.

"Why didn't you ever work this hard with me? Why didn't you care? I should have cared less than you! You saw me as nothing! And I saw myself as less! You don't deserve anything! I hate you and I hate myself! You send some random man to come get me instead of doing it yourself, which would have made me happier! I despise the ground you walk on! You never cared about me! You were never there! I don't need to be a part of this." I got up and Lillian pulled me to another room.

"Please stay the night at least. I don't want you driving at night." She asked.

I was in some older looking room.

"This is the guest room." She said.

I pushed her out and lay on the bed.

In the morning I ignored her and went straight home.

I got home about noon.

I walked in the house and before I could see anything Emmett picked me up and spun me around.

He kissed my neck, down my shoulder and all over my face.

"Thank god, you're home!" He kissed me. "Where the hell were you? God, I thought you were hurt."

I kissed him back.

"I have a little brother and sister, and my mother is 9 months pregnant." I said.

He kissed me and then my stomach.

"As long as you are both okay." He hugged me again.

"Where's AJ and Alyssa?" I asked.

"They are at school. They spent the night with my parents." He said.

I nodded.

I was on my edge for the next month.

I was starting to get a small bump, which scared me. When I was having twins, I didn't get a bump until month 6.

How big was this baby going to be?

We went along as happy as ever.

Lillian didn't bother me anymore.

The one time she had called, Emmett took the phone and yelled at her for about an hour.

The second month that passed was easier to deal with. Emmett came home on time more often, and by this point he only came home drunk once a week.

He treated me better than ever.

We always had sex but it was roughest when he was drunk.

He was trying to get sober so he didn't hurt the baby during sex.

I loved him so much.

When he got drunk, the only thing on his mind was me. I was his target, always.

I had to say, I loved that.

I had a bigger bump than before.

We were smiling and laughing in the kitchen.

It was 8 and the twins were in bed.

Emmett was trying to get me in bed.

"Come on, baby. When I'm done, that baby's going to slide out." He said into my shoulder.

I giggled.

There was a knock on the door so I went to answer it.

It was Alyssa and AJs teacher. I didn't know she was pregnant.

"Oh, uh… Is your husband here?" She asked.

"Emmett!" I called.

"I knew you would come around, you sexy little m-" He stopped when he saw her.

"Um… I was hoping to talk privately." She said.

"Nope, tell me." I said to the pregnant whore my husband had spent a drunken night with.

"Um, well… I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean for it to happen, but Mr. Cullen, you are the father." She said.

I stared in shock.

"I'm five months in, and my husband was out of town. He left me when I told him. I'm so sorry, but I can't do this alone." She said.

I couldn't breathe.

I silently turned and walked upstairs.

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling as I tried to process what was happening.

After a few minutes Emmett walked into the room.

"Go." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Leave. Go. Get out of my house. It's over. I'm not going to be some bastard's stepparent." I said.

"We have a family. You can't leave me." He tried.

"You screwed it up! And you're the one leaving." I growled.

"My name is on the lease, and I'm not leaving." He said stubbornly.

I pushed him out of my way.

I put some clothes of Alyssa's in a bag, and then the same with AJ.

I picked them up, while they slept.

"What the fuck, Rosalie? Let's talk about this!" Emmett followed.

"Do I need to kill myself again, and another one of our children? You said you would let me leave. Goodbye!" I yelled, putting the twins in the back of my car, with the suit case.

"Stay, baby." He tried.

"No, piss off." I yelled.

He pinned me to the car door.

"I swear that's not my kid. We'll get a DNA test. Stay until then." He tried, kissing me.

I pushed him back and got in the car.

"You don't know how much I love you." He leaned through the window. "At least tell me where you are going."

"It doesn't matter." I snapped and drove away.

I almost stopped at a liquor store, before remembering I couldn't drink.

I pulled into some small motel.

How was I supposed to fix this? I should have never quit school.

I could easily become a nurse.

I put my babies on the one, large bed and looked through the papers for a well-paying job.

I found a nursing position. I would type up a résumé and go for an interview tomorrow.

I slept with my children and when they woke up, I explained that we were going to be living somewhere else from now, on.

I called Alice to babysit. I wasn't sending them to that school.

I typed the resume at the library, and went to the interview.

I got the job, mostly because how I was sitting, I think.

I went back to the motel and looked up cheap apartments.

I found one that would do until we knew what we were doing.

I took us to it.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" AJ asked.

"I told you, we aren't a part of his life anymore." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't want him to be." I said.

They whined a little. Especially about having to share a room in our small, 2 bedroom apartment.

I ordered dinner and we ate.

"Why aren't you cooking tonight?" Alyssa asked.

"I just spent my first pay check buying us furniture." I had got advancement on my pay, because I was pregnant, and like I said, how I was sitting.

I had gotten our stuff used but I didn't care.

I put them to bed and they went to sleep.

I went to clean up, and my cell phone rang.

"Hello." I said.

"Rosalie, where are you?" Emmett rushed on the other side.

"It doesn't matter." I said.

"It does. It's not safe for you to be doing this! At least wait until the baby's born." He tried.

"Which baby. Mine or yours?" I asked.

"It's not mine!" He protested.

"Either is this one!" I snapped and hung up.

He called a couple times but I ignored him.

_You can't be anywhere good. At least let me have the kids. _He texted me.

_No! You have your own now! They are mine, like I WAS yours. _I replied.

_Please come back. I love you! I promise nothing happened! That kid is not mine. _He sent.

_And what would you do if a DNA test showed it was? _I asked.

_Whatever you want._ He said.

_I want a divorce. _I said.

_No. _He said.

_Yes, I'm getting a lawyer tomorrow. _I informed him.

_I'm not signing anything. _He said.

_You will only see the kids if we are divorced and that kid is proven not to be yours. _I said.

_I have a right to see them! _He thought.

_No, you don't. _I said.

I hired a babysitter and worked extra hard.

Each day Emmett tried to tell me that it wasn't fair, or right or whatever.

It had been about a month since I left him and a week since I sent the divorce forms.

I visited his parents so they could see the kids.

They always cried that they missed daddy.

Sometimes I would join them.

I started sending them back to school, telling them that their father was not allowed to see them, or take them home.

Their teacher had a helper in the class, and she was the only one allowed to talk to my children.

I wasn't going back on this, this time. We were over.

I had a larger bump now. It was obvious that I was pregnant.

I only had a couple months left.

I went grocery shopping after work. The kids liked homemade food.

I was terrified I was making the same mistakes as my mother.

But I always made my children feel loved and happy.

I wasn't at all like my mother. I couldn't even stomach the thought of doing that to them.

I walked down the food isles. I was right. The small job I had now, wouldn't work with a family.

"Rosalie?" I heard someone say.

I turned and saw Mike.

"Oh, hey Mike." I smiled.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Okay, and you?" I asked.

"Good. How's Emmett?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know… We are getting divorced." I said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. What happened?" He asked.

"It's a long story." I said.

"Maybe over dinner?" He tried.

"Umm, sure." I said.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7." He smiled. I gave him my address.

At home I paid the babysitter to stay longer. I couldn't live on this budget much longer. I could always use some help.

He picked me up and we went to dinner.

I explained it all to him and he seemed to understand. We talked about my children, I hadn't let him meet. And we talked about me being pregnant.

He took me home and we promised to do this again.

I paid the babysitter.

I checked on Alyssa and AJ who were asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been another month.

I had gone on more dates with Mike. He wasn't Emmett but he seemed to really like me. A couple friends said I could do better. But Emmett was better. So much better. And he knew it. But Mike acted lucky to have me. Maybe that's just what I needed.

Esme told me that Emmett had left our house and was living with Alice and Jasper. Edward and Bella were happy they lived out of town.

Emmett had given up on life, or so they said.

I didn't want to see Emmett. So I couldn't bring my kids to see him. I needed to wait until I was stronger. I knew it was wrong to keep them apart, but I didn't care.

He just stared at the divorce papers.

Every once and a while people dragged him out, but he never enjoyed it. He spent all his time drinking and saw his psychiatrist daily.

I was much bigger now. And Mike helped me through the pregnancy.

I told him I would let him meet the kids after the baby was born.

The doctors had told me it was just one kid. If it was three like I had feared, I would be back on Emmett doorstep in a second. I couldn't raise five kids on my own.

The ninth month of my pregnancy was hard. But at least I was a nurse meaning half the time I was at a hospital.

I tucked in AJ and Alyssa and went to bed.

I woke up in the middle of the night.

My back really hurt.

I groaned at the annoying pain until I felt something much worse.

It took me a second, but I realized my water had broken.

I called Mike.

Mike got here.

I woke up Alyssa and AJ, telling them mommy was having a baby.

I asked our neighbour to watch them.

We got there in about five minutes. Mike was panicking. Emmett had been joking on the way to the hospital.

I screamed at the pain.

We got there and I was taken to some room.

I screamed at the ripping pain.

**Emmett POV**

I groaned and rolled over. How had this happened? I knew with every part of me that, that kid wasn't mine.

She had met with me a couple times, crying. I didn't understand why if she was too scared, she didn't have an abortion.

My cell phone rang. Probably coach yelling at me again.

But then I realized it was too late for that.

"Hello?" I groaned answering it.

"Hello, Can we speech to Emmett Cullen?" A woman asked.

"What?" I snapped.

"Sir, your wife is in labour at the New England General Hospital." She said.

"My wife?" I groaned, and then I jumped up.

"Okay, thanks." I hung up and ran to my car.

I ignored Jasper and Alice watching me. I knew she hated me being here.

I rushed to the hospital.

When I got there I ran in. Hopefully the twins were here. I had to see them, it was killing me not to. I was finally going to see my wife and new born child.

Rosalie hadn't let me know anything about him.

I wanted to cry knowing that.

I ran to the front desk.

"I'm looking for my wife, Rosalie Cullen." I rushed.

She typed things in.

"Your name?" She asked.

"Emmett Cullen." I said.

"Hmm. We don't have her here. But we have woman named Jenna Knowles who requested you. She had a baby yesterday. I don't know why you would be called now." She mused.

"I don't care about her. Rosalie Hale?" I tried.

She typed it in.

"Yes, she's here." She said.

"That's my wife, where is she?" I asked.

"Can I see some ID?" She asked.

I pulled out the marriage licence that I always carried around. Followed by my driver's licence.

She nodded and told me the room.

I ran upstairs and into a room. It was a small sitting room.

I went through another door, not caring about rules.

I looked through a couple doors and saw Rosalie.

I sighed and ran in.

I kissed over her face and she lazily turned to see me.

"Baby, god how I've missed you. I love you so much." I rushed.

Her eyes rolled back and she swung her arm at me.

"Excuse me sir, but she needs her sleep." A nurse said.

I nodded and took one last look at my beautiful angel. I loved her so much, it hurt.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yes, she's perfectly healthy. Now could you please give her some space?" She tried.

I nodded.

"Can I see my baby?" I asked.

"She is being tested to make sure that she is healthy." She said.

"She?" I asked.

The nurse nodded.

I kissed Rosalie's head and walked out.

We had another daughter.

I wanted her to live the best life ever. Not grow up in a broken home.

I sat in the waiting room, scared to death.

The twins weren't here. That made me sad.

After a while a nurse came in and said I could see her now.

I rushed in to see Rosalie, smiling beautifully at a baby in her arms.

He looked up at me and her smile faded.

I walked up beside some other man.

"Emmett." She gasped.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. Please understand!" I begged. "Take me back."

"E-Emmett, you remember Mike." She motioned to the guy beside me. "We are dating now."

I looked at him and back to her.

"No, you're not." I laughed.

"Mike could you give us a minute?" She asked.

"Sure." He muttered. She handed him the kid, I hadn't even seen yet.

"Emmett, we are over." She said sweetly. "I can't be married to someone who has other children, younger than our own. How would that even work?"

I didn't answer.

"She would want child support and the kid to visit and I can't take that." She said. "Mike asked me to move in with him, and I said yes."

Everything in my body died.

"Y-you can't." My voice cracked. "You're mine, and I don't care what you try to say. We've been through everything together."

"If you had have been in here first, I would have probably said no, But I think that we could have something. And I don't want to risk it." She said.

"We have so much more! We have a life, history, marriage, a family, kids! Do you really want a baby to be forced to move back and forth, never seeing one of its parents?" He asked.

"I'm not going back to you." She said.

The nurse walked in with the baby telling me they needed to rest.

"What do you want to name her?" I asked.

"I was thinking Cody." She said.

"That's a terrible name for a girl." I said. She smiled.

"I think it's cute." She said.

"No, it's cute for a baby, but imagine her at 15. No, Cody is a bad name." I said.

"I think it will work." She said.

"No. There is no way in hell that is happening. Cody is a boy name." I said.

"So is Emmett, do you want to name her that." She asked.

"It's sexier but no." I said.

"I'll think about it." She said.

"Not a boy name." I said and left.

I walked into the lobby and Mike went stiff. Pussy.

I sat down beside him, to make him uncomfortable.

"Hey." He said, probably feeling arrogant.

"Hey." I said.

"Cute baby." He said.

"Touch her and your dead." I growled. He wasn't even allowed to hold her, unless I said. That was my baby, and I wasn't about to have her thinking otherwise.

He nodded. We never made eye contact.

I heard laughing and doors open.

Alyssa and AJ ran in screaming 'daddy' and jumped on my lap. My mom came after.

I hugged and kissed then. I missed then so much.

I wanted to cry seeing them again, but held it in.

I hugged them close.

"Daddy, I missed you!" Alyssa cried.

"Where's mommy?" AJ asked.

I kissed their heads. Hugging them tight.

"I missed you too, princess." I said. "Mommy is sleeping."

We sat for about an hour.

I read to AJ and Alyssa slept in my arm.

I saw that Mike felt insecure, and that made me happy. I was really happy that AJ and Alyssa didn't know who he was.

I knew that Rosalie wouldn't be sleeping with him yet. And she made me wait two weeks after having kids before we had sex. I knew that Rosalie and I were meant to be together, and I wasn't giving up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rosalie POV**

"Sofia." I said. "Sofia Cody Cullen."

The nurse nodded.

I loved Emmett with all my heart and cried when he walked out. I knew I wasn't ready to see him.

But I was able to respect his wishes enough to name her a more feminine name. Although I loved the name Cody on her, I could just call her that.

I was allowed to leave today. Meaning I could introduce the kids to Mike. I was scared of what Emmett might do if I kissed Mike in front of him, so I made sure that wasn't going to happen.

I walked into the lobby.

Alyssa jumped off Emmetts lap and ran to me. I hugged her, and kissed her head.

Mike walked over and I made sure he didn't kiss me.

Esme hugged me.

AJ sat on Emmetts lap still. He picked him up and walked over.

I held out my arms to hug AJ but he held tighter to Emmett.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want to lose daddy." He started to cry.

I hugged him through Emmetts arms. I let a couple tears out.

"You're not going to lose daddy." I vowed.

"You're going to make him leave again." He cried and Alyssa hugged his leg.

"No, I won't. He can visit whenever he wants." I said.

"Then why hasn't he?" Alyssa asked.

I thought for a second. I guess I could move us tonight, and take them back tomorrow.

"Do you want to stay with daddy tonight?" I asked.

They nodded.

I wrote down our new address.

"Drop them off anytime tomorrow, okay." I said.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. His small beard that he hadn't shaved in a while scratched my face. He had clearly given up.

I went home Mike. Sofia in the back seat.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Just tired." I said.

He nodded.

Mike lived in a new place now, which made me happy. I couldn't stand the memories. He now secured a bank. He made a lot of money on many standards, but not as much as Emmett.

Mike packed my apartment while I held Sofia.

We went to Mike's apartment. It was three bedrooms, so Alyssa and AJ would have to share again.

Until Sofia was older. Then Alyssa and Sofia would probably share.

I didn't know what to do with Sofia. Should I let her be a part of Emmetts life? It hurt to think about him.

We set up and went to bed late. Sofia cried all night. We had set up the baby stuff.

Mike groaned every time Sofia woke up.

I was happy in the morning, because Sofia mostly slept. During the day, I just carried her.

I just sat around waiting for Emmett. I got annoyed after 8pm, when he didn't come.

At 9pm, there was a knock on the door. If it wasn't him I was going to murder him.

I opened the door and sighed.

AJ and Alyssa slept in his arms.

I put them on the couch.

"Can I see the baby?" He asked.

"She's asleep." I said.

"I haven't even seen her yet!" He said.

"Maybe if you had of come at a normal time, not an hour after bedtime!" I said.

"I just want to see my daughter." He said.

"She's isn't going to be your daughter! She's Mikes, all you did was plant the seed." I said.

"You can't do that!" He snapped.

"Yes, I can. I'm her mother and I don't want her around an alcoholic, womanizing pig!" Emmett pushed passed me and walked down the hall. I followed.

"Only one floor?" He asked opening doors.

"That's all we need." I said.

"Sure." He muttered.

He found the room and walked in.

He looked over the crib and reached in.

"She's asleep!" I whispered.

He turned with her in his arms. Pain covered his face.

"Her name's Sofia." I whispered and he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I love her." He said. He rocked her in his arms.

She rolled and made adorable sounds.

I started to cry. I didn't know if it was love or sadness.

Emmett hugged me and the baby.

When he touched me it felt like a shock wave went down my spine.

I loved him.

"E-hem." I turned and saw Mike in the door way.

"Oh, Mike." I said.

Emmett kept his fingers hooked in my pants.

He walked in and pulled me away from Emmett. I knew the look in Emmett's eyes and it was a good thing Sofia was in his arms.

It felt wrong to be near Mike when Emmett was around.

I took Sofia and tucked her back in.

"Come on, Emmett. I think it's time for you to go." I pulled him to the door.

"Um… I-I need you to sign the divorce papers." I said, he held my hand and it felt so good.

"No." He said.

"I love you Emmett. I know I will never stop, but it's over. If you want to see the kids again, you have to co-operate with what I want. I want to be free of this pain." I said.

"You can't force me to sign. And you can't take away my kids. I'll take you to court." He said.

"What will you do next? How do you plan on winning?" I demanded.

"I know everything about you! I'll put you in a hospital, if you try to end your life over this! We belong together." He said.

"You should have thought of that sooner. Get lost." I went back inside and locked the door.

"Mommy, why does daddy have to go?" Alyssa asked.

"Go to bed baby." I dragged them both to their rooms.

In the morning I sat them down for breakfast.

"Do you like this house?" I asked.

"Not as much as daddies!" Alyssa yelled.

"We live here now." I said. "Anyways, this is my friend, Mike. He's going to be staying with us a while."

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Because I really like him and want him to join our family." I said.

"What about daddy?" Alyssa asked.

"Daddy is going to make his own friends." I said.

"I want to live with daddy!" AJ yelled.

"No, daddy isn't living with us anymore." I said.

The baby started crying.

"Get to know each other." I said and went to feed her.

She was much easier to breast feed then the twins.


	18. Chapter 18

About three months passed and AJ and Alyssa got used to Mike. Although they still wanted Emmett. Emmett only came around once while they were at school and Mike was at work. I had maternity leave so was good to go for about eight months.

Emmett had gotten me onto the bed before I found the strength to get him off.

I cried and he comforted me.

I loved him with everything I had.

He still hadn't signed the divorce forms. But we still fought in court over who got the kids.

I ended up forging his name to make it official.

"Guess what I won at work." Mike smiled at dinner.

"What?" I asked.

"Five tickets for tomorrow night's game." He smiled proudly. "U-Unless that would be bad."

"No, I think it's okay for Sofia. It's outside." I said.

"I mean since it's, you know, your ex-husband." He said.

I looked up at him, shaking my head.

"It's fine." I said.

"I also have tickets for an after party, celebrating the team or something." He said. I nodded.

The next day we got ready. Wearing clothes that matched the team or the colours.

Mike was trying to act fatherly towards Alyssa and AJ. AJ didn't really like him.

We went at about three and sat in the middle of the stadium.

I didn't care where they were.

I covered Sofia's ears, so she couldn't hear too much.

It was still enough to scare her though. I let her sleep in my arms. I brought the twins to football games and they ended up fine.

Emmett's team was losing. He really didn't look like he cared. When he kicked, it was small, when he threw, it was short. He fell when someone tapped him.

Mike came back with snacks.

"After this game, I'm going to kiss you, okay?" He yelled in my ear.

"Why not now?" I asked.

I watched the field and saw Emmett looking around the crowd. He froze when he saw me. I felt bad about what I had just said to Mike, because he pulled my face over and kissed me.

I felt guilty, although knowing, I didn't have to be.

It wasn't at all like kissing Emmett. This felt like kissing a car. You might love the car, but it's still not the same.

When Emmett kissed me, even for a second, waves of pleasure and shock run through me.

When he finally pulled away I looked back at Emmett. He glared at Mike.

When the ball hit his hands he just ran through the people. His team, their team, he went through them. He was pissed.

He had done this the first time we actually fought. It was after we had moved in together and I got a new car. The breaks weren't working well so Emmett told me I wasn't allowed to drive it. We had fought for hours about that. Then I drove the car anyways. Instead of hitting me, he injured a whole football team.

After, he had yelled at me for hours.

We watched as he got more and more violent.

He got called on penalty for unnecessary roughness.

I went into the hall to change Sofia.

It was almost empty, in compared to being full at half-time.

I went to the concession to buy snacks.

I felt Sofia be pulled out of my arms. I turned to look at Emmett who was in his gear, only without his helmet. He still had the scruffy beard.

"If he ever touches you again, I'm going to murder him. Do you understand that? You are mine. Every part of you." He pet my face with his other hand. He pulled my bottom lip before kissing me a couple quick times. I felt chills down my back. "You have three kids. There is no need for sex."

"I'm not yours anymore." I said.

"You are mine, every part of you." He gave the guy at the counter the money.

"I really like Mike." I said.

"But you love me." He said.

"I don't care. I think Mikes a good guy." I said.

"That's because he is gay, and you always wanted a gay BFF." He said and Sofia laughed. I looked down at her beautiful smile. We smiled at her as she squeezed Emmett's finger.

I wanted to cry seeing that.

I kissed her forehead.

"I want a guy, opposite from you, so I know that he will treat me right." I said.

"I will. I promise. One more chance." He said.

I pulled out a piece of paper.

"I signed your name for you. We are officially divorced. We have been for over two months." I said handing him the forms. I had told him we were divorced but he thought I meant we didn't live together. I figured he would have understood while we spent half our time with lawyers trying to get the kids.

He looked over them.

He looked at a teen girl behind the counter.

"Have you ever babysat?" He asked.

She nodded.

He handed her Sofia.

"The safer you keep her, the more you get paid." He said and pulled me away.

"Emmett, our child!" I yelled.

He pulled me into the empty locker room.

He cupped my face and pressed me against a locker.

I knew what he was doing. We had done it so many times before.

He kissed me and I couldn't stop him.

He pulled my legs up and pulled his pants down.

I spent the whole time screaming his name. It couldn't be heard over the crowd of people, thank god.

When we were done I laid on his chest. He had only five more minutes before he could play again.

Meaning we had done this for twenty-five minutes.

I was happy to be with him, but started to cry. I was just as bad as he was.

He dressed me again and put him pants back on.

He went into his locker and handed me a thousand dollars.

"For the babysitter." He kissed me and ran out.

"We are not together." I said and he froze. "I love you but no."

He turned.

"I'm going to get you back. I know I will." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, we were both seen coming in here, we just gave our infant to a stranger and we are in a place full of cameras, there is a small chance that either Mike won't find out, or child services will say you are a good parent. You will be stuck with me, baby." He said before running out.

I rant to the girl who was sitting on a bench with Sofia.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry, I never do this." I said giving her the money. Sofia looked happy.

She nodded and went back to work.

"What took you so long?" Mike asked when I sat back down, with new food.

"Had trouble with Sofia." I said.

I watched Emmett re-join the game.

He played like usual.

After we went home and got changed for the party.

I gave Sofia to our babysitter.

I dressed up Alyssa and AJ. I dressed in a silk blue dress.

I made sure to look amazing. Emmett could see what he was missing.

I kissed Mike as we got in the car.

My legs hurt from Emmett but I ignored that.

We got out and went into the hall.

"Do you know what to do at these things?" Mike asked and I nodded.

I held Alyssa and AJs hands as we joined the party. People said hello to me. Hugging me and saying they missed me. A lot of people were saying how cute Alyssa and AJ were and how much they had grown.

Mike looked more and more awkward.

I felt Alyssa leave my hands but didn't mind. She knew 95% of the people here.

I heard her laugh and looked over. Emmett was dancing with her now.

I smiled to myself. They both smiled as she danced on his feet. I felt my eyes get heavier. I wished I had, had that.

I watched them lovingly.

Emmett looked up at me and grinned.

I smiled and went back to my conversation.

AJ tried to pull me so I followed.

He pushed me next to Emmett. Emmett looked amazing in his suit.

He smiled down my body and started to dance with me. He told Alyssa he would make it up to her.

He held me close and spun me around.

He kissed my shoulder once.

I shrugged him off.

"I'm with Mike now." I said.

"Are you sleeping together?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Then you are fare game." He said.

He spun me around.

After the song, I went back to Mike who was talking about the sport.

We later went to dance.

I looked down as Alyssa pulled on my dress.

"Mommy, I have to go." He said.

"Have to go where?" I asked.

"Potty!" She whined.

"Don't embarrass us, Alyssa!" Mike snapped quietly. I glared at him. "What?"

"Don't talk to him like that." I said.

"Mommy!" She cried.

I bent down and she held her hands up to me.

I was pulled back up by Mike.

"You should be old enough to go yourself." He snapped.

He moved us so we were away from her, and his leg knocked her over. She sat crying. I pushed Mike back and he pulled me again.

I picked her up as she started to wet herself. I was happy we had been dancing on the outside.

I carried her to the bar and got the bartender to clean the mess up.

"What's wrong with you?" Mike snapped at her, quietly. She was still crying.

I pulled his arm so he would stop. He pushed me back.

"You should know better! It's not hard!" He growled. I pulled on his arm.

"Mike, that's enough!" I whispered loudly.

"Do I have to send you home? Do you have problems being in public?" He demanded.

Alyssa just sat crying.

"Shut up, asshole!" AJ jumped in. Normally I would be pissed but I was too mad at Mike.

"You will treat me with respect young man!" He snapped.

Emmett kicked Mike to the side and picked up Alyssa, who cried into his shoulder.

He gave me a mad look before putting her on the bar. He kicked Mike twice more.

"Don't treat my children like that!" He growled.

He took Alyssa to the washroom to clean her up.

AJ followed.

I picked up Mike.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded and he sat on a bar stool. "You _do _understand I'm in the middle of a custody battle, right? You are going to fuck this up for me!"

"I didn't want to look like a bad parent." He defended.

"_Every_ person here takes Emmetts side over yours! Trust me! Do not speak to my child like that! What's wrong with _you?_" I demanded.

I walked to the washroom and heard Alyssa crying.

"Don't cry princess. He's a douche and you don't have to be near him again, if you don't want to." I heard Emmett say. I turned and glared at Mike.

I walked in and she cried when she saw Mike.

Emmett stood and hovered over Mike, crossing his arms.

I put my hand on his stomach. He looked down at me.

Mike went around and we turned to watch him.

"Alyssa, I'm really sorry for what I said. I was just being mean and stupid. Can you please forgive me?" He asked.

I felt Emmett breath in and shift.

"Only if mommy forgives daddy." She said rubbing her eyes.

I watched Emmett grin.

It disappeared after a second.

"I can't make her do that." He said.

I felt so bad.

"Mike, maybe we should go home." I said.

Emmett put his hand in my way.

"You're not taking my kid with this asshole." He said.

"Yes, I am." I said grabbing their hands and pulling them out. I rushed them to the car so that he couldn't stop me.

Mike got in and drove.

I paid the sitter and got the kids ready for bed.

I answered my cell phone when it rang.

"You cannot take my children from me! If you expect me to allow them to be exposed to him, I will bring whores home each day, not fucking caring what that looks like! We're divorced baby! What are you going to do about it?" Emmett yelled.

"I want you to treat Mike with more respect! He acts out trying to be like you and that's what comes out! I don't _have _to let you see our children. Not yet anyways. I swear to god Emmett, I've had enough!" I yelled.

"Why are you so defensive over him?" He snapped.

"You want to know something? You haven't yet paid a penny in child support or alimony. You are no longer allowed around our children. I needed you for the money you never paid, and now that I'm marrying Mike, I don't need you or the pain you come with!" I yelled.

"You're marrying who?" He growled.

"Did I forget to tell you?" I asked. "Last week we went out to dinner and he proposed. I said yes."

I didn't know how I felt but it was enough. I hoped it would finally be what broke me free of Emmett.

He didn't answer. The line went dead after a minute.

I sat on my bed and dropped my phone. I laid back and fell asleep.

I woke up at about 3am to the sound of Sofia crying. I took her to the living room and turned on the TV, pulling down my top to feed her.

I preferred having a distraction. With the twins, Emmett would make me laugh. I missed that.

The news came on and I gasped at the live top story.

Emmett was being pushed into a police car with three women and a guy.

It said that he had gotten into a fight. He was in the washroom having sex with two of the girls when ones husband walked in. The girl Emmett had been there with got in a fight with the girls and Emmett almost killed the husband.

I sighed.

This would be enough to make sure he never got the kids.

I ended up sleeping in a chair in Sofia's room. She slept in my arms.

A week passed from that day. AJ and Alyssa never talk. Especially when Mike entered the room.

I got ready for bed and walked into my room. Mike lay on the bed reading a magazine.

"Are you still to soar to have sex?" He asked as I lay next to him.

"Yes." I said.

"When was the last time you and Emmett did it?" He asked.

"Long before Sofia was born." I lied.

He handed me the magazine. On the cover, there was a picture of me and Mike kissing in the stands of the football game, next to one of me and Emmett kissing in the lobby. The title read _Cullen gets back, at ex-wife's new boa. _There was a picture of me leaving the change room, fixing my hair and shirt.

There were more pictures then pictures from that night. Woman blowing him, and leaving with him and drinking with him.

It hurt seeing those pictures.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

"I love him." I said looking down. "I can't help myself around him."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I was scared. I didn't want you to think any less of me." I said.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said.

He rolled over and kissed me.

"You can prove that you care." He said, going up my shirt. I never realised how wrong this felt.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked.

"No." He said, leaning up.

I ended up giving him a blow job. I didn't want him to leave me.

I lay the other way as silent tears came down my face. I wanted Emmett back. But I couldn't go crawling back to him. He had never hung up on me before, so I assumed he wasn't happy.

I heard something and got up realizing it was one of my children crying.

I walked into the kitchen where Alyssa was crying in a corning.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked picking her up.

"I-I had a b-ad dream!" She cried.

"It's okay. Why didn't you come, sleep in my bed?" I asked. She usually did that.

"I want daddy!" She cried.

"I want daddy, too." I said.

I tried to comfort her but ended up calling Emmett. He didn't answer, so I texted him, knowing he would read it. The curiosity of what I might say would kill him.

_Alyssa needs you. Could you come get her? _I asked him.

About ten minutes later he replied. _Sure._

I couldn't wait to see him. I hoped he wanted to see me.

I sat on the couch with Alyssa and later Sofia when she woke up.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it and Emmett, who had clearly been drinking, picked up Alyssa.

He kissed Sofia's head and I hugged him around his waist. He put his hand on my back.

I cried a little more. He kissed my head and left.

I went back and slept with Sofia again.


	19. Chapter 19

In the morning I told the others where Alyssa was.

I waited all day for him to come back. He didn't.

I called but there was no answer. I called his family and friends but they said they didn't know where he was.

I waited and two days later she still wasn't back. I panicked, fearing something might have happened.

I called people again, but no one had seen him. I knew he was supposed to go to his psychiatrist, assuming he still went there.

I stomped in and went to the doctor's level.

I walked in his office.

"Where is my husband-" I growled until I saw who it was. He looked older than I remembered but I knew it was him. He still looked at me the same, telling me he remembered me, too.

"Hello, darling." My father grinned.

"W-W-W-W-W-What are you doing here?" I asked.

"After you left, you naughty little girl, I finished university and got this job. I was very pleased to meet your husband." He grinned.

I stood in shock, unable to breath.

He walked up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Sweetheart, is this how you feel you should greet your father after all these years?" He pushed me onto a large white couch, covering my face with a pillow so I couldn't scream.

I cried and tried to push him off.

I felt as he pulled off my pants and opened my legs. I never lied when I said I was still sore from my pregnancy, and this hurt.

I cried as I felt him enter. I cried and screamed, hoping Emmett would come and stop this.

I screamed for him to stop.

He slapped and hit me.

I kicked him away and ran for the door, which he slammed on my hand and pushed against it. I cried as he grabbed my hair and smashed my face into the door.

I screamed in tears and pushed him away. I pulled my pants up as I ran to the elevator, shutting the door as he ran out of his office.

Not many people were here and I knew that this time he wouldn't let me go as easily.

I ran through the lobby, with him only a floor up.

I was so happy when I saw Emmett enter holding Alyssa's hand. I ran and hugged him, crying.

"Y-Yo-Your doctor- Your doctor is my dad." I cried.

He looked up as Royce entered the room.

He let go of Alyssa's hand and started punching him in the face.

After he fell, Emmett came back to us.

"Em, he just raped me." I said covering Alyssa's ears.

His face didn't change as he went through furniture to hit Royce more. He sat over him and beat him. I cried and by the time security came, Royce was knocked out.

I explained to the police what had just happened, and a doctor told us Emmett had blocked his breathing and he was now dead.

I wasn't sad. I wasn't happy. I couldn't really feel.

I sat with Emmett and Alyssa in his car. I was cradled in his arms. Alyssa slept in mine.

Emmett wasn't charged because he was saving my life. I told them Royce had verbally told me he planned on killing me, when I just assumed that. I had the bruises to make it real.

"Why are you marrying him?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"Then why?" He asked.

"I'm afraid." I said.

"You wouldn't have to be afraid with me." He said.

"I never have been." I said.

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked.

"I blew him." I answered.

"What did I say about that?" He snapped.

"We are engaged." I defended.

"Marry me." He said.

I hesitated.

"Okay." I said. He kissed the side of my head.

I went home and Emmett took the kids to Esme's house.

I sat at dinner with Mike.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I… I don't think we should get married." I said.

"What?" He snapped.

"I want to give it one last go." I said.

"Do you know how much I have done for you?" He asked.

"We have a family! I don't want to separate us." I said.

"You can't keep doing this to me, Rosalie!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." I said. We fought for about an hour as I packed and left.

I drove home to Emmett. I carried my suit case up to our room and froze when I opened the door.

"No!" I screamed.

Emmett was once again on top of some slut. He looked u and turned to me.

I dropped the suit case and left.

I had trusted him! Mike wouldn't take me back now! I had no home! I cried as I drove to Esme's house.

"What happened?" She gasped when she answered the door.

"I took Emmett back, calling off a wedding. And I c-caught him in bed with some whore! A-An-nd now I'm ho-homeless!" I cried.

She hugged me.

"You can stay with us." She offered.

"I-I can't see Emmett." I cried.

"I'll keep him away from you, sweetheart." She promised.

I slept in the guest room with my babies.

Emmett showed up in the morning.

He fought with his mother a bit.

He never usually did that.

She wanted him to leave me alone, but he wanted to see me.

"Rose! Come on baby, let me explain! She's nothing to me!" He yelled from downstairs.

I went to the top of the staircase.

"Of course not, they _never_ mean anything to you! But somehow, there is still more!" I yelled.

"My last time, I swear!" He tried.

"I'm done with you, Emmett! I was happy marrying Mike, but I ruined that for you! I'm done! I was done a while ago! But you made me start over!" I yelled.

"I love you, baby." He cried.

"Maybe, that's not enough anymore." I said and walked back to the guest room.

"Mommy, is daddy here?" AJ asked.

"Yes, would you like to go see him?" I asked. They ran out.

I lay on the bed, closing my eyes.

I loved him and he refused to do the same.

I opened my eyes when I felt him beside me.

He handed me a piece of paper.

"I told you that the baby wasn't mine." He said.

I looked at the paper which was a DNA test result saying that he wasn't a match.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. He climbed onto the bed and cradled me in his arms. I kissed his shoulder.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. When I woke up it was about 11pm and realised that I was in the bed with Emmett, with Alyssa and AJ between us. They all slept.

I rested my head and ran my hand over Emmetts face.

I did love him, but I couldn't stand the pain he put me through.

"Emmett… Emmett!" I whispered, poking his shoulder.

"Baby." He groaned.

"I'm not marrying you. You need to understand that. We are divorced and you need to leave me alone now. I understand why women are bitches to their ex-husbands. I can't trust you." I said.

"You can. I love you." He moaned.

"I don't care. I want you to leave me alone, like you promised you would." I hoped he would. "I want to get a new home, finish school, and start over."

"I promised to buy you a home and pay for your school if we ever broke up." He said.

He kissed each of my fingers and hugged my arm.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time." He finished.

I sighed.

I fell back asleep.

In the morning Emmett kissed the kids goodbye and went to practice.

We ate breakfast.

I didn't even see him for a few months. All I knew was that I suddenly had a new home and schedule. I quit my job, knowing I had no time for that with kids.

Emmett paid enough child support and alimony so that I didn't need one. The kids went to school and Sofia had a day nanny.

It was weird being back in school. Weirder that some people I had been to class with, were now graduating.

I had done so much and without Emmett, I wouldn't have gone anywhere.

I did my classes and barley even heard about Emmett. Every once in a while someone at school would mention him. Not just to me but to friends.

I met a couple new friends.

I was happy to have my family but somewhat wished I could go back to 21 and change everything.

The twin's birthday was in a month and I worked to plan them a party.

Emmett didn't live at our old house. We still owned it but he had an apartment, closer to work. There was no point in one person living in such a big house.

I was going to move back there before the birthday. They were having their birthday there.

Boxes filled our condo as we got ready to leave again. I took the kids home and set them back up.

I worked on the baby room, while the kids watched TV.

I cried to myself.

I really missed this place.

I went downstairs as memories and fears came over me.

The entire house was haunted by Emmett.

We did fine for the month.

I dressed well for the twins birthday. It was a circus theme.

I had no idea if Emmett was coming or not.


	20. Chapter 20

**Emmett POV**

"Get the hell off my couch!" Alice snapped.

"Why?" I groaned.

"It's your children's birthday, if I have to go, you do too!" She growled.

"Rose doesn't want me there." I moaned.

"Good thing it's not her day! Get dressed well, kiss her ass, so she will just take you back and get you out!" She yelled.

I groaned.

"She's going to try and make you jealous, and if you don't go, she will think she has. You go there and let all the single, slutty, mothers' jump over you! And for the love of god, shave!" She yelled.

I did as she said.

I went to the birthday with her and Jasper.

The party was in the back yard. There were small little kitty rides, balloons, face painting, and small animals. Three clowns wobbled around.

Something said I was going to pay for this.

It was worth it when I saw AJ run over smiling.

I picked him up.

"Hey, buddy. Happy birthday." I smiled.

Rosalie was behind him in a flowing pink sun dress. Her beautiful hair hung strait and her bangs were pulled back into a lump over her head.

She smiled an amazing smile.

I kissed her cheek.

"You look…" I gasped and she smiled wider.

I put AJ down.

"So how much am I paying for all this?" I asked.

"Enough to make _trophy wife_ an understatement." She said.

"Ouch." I said, and she smiled.

I kissed her, forgetting we were divorced. She turned away.

"Emmett…" She said.

"I'm sorry, it's hard not to." In reality, she could be uglier than a frog and I couldn't tell.

"I miss you." I said.

"I miss you, too." She said.

Kids ran around us.

A couple women, like Alice had said, hit on me but I was too focused on Rosalie.

She smiled when she noticed that.

I followed her inside and kissed her neck when she froze.

I looked up and saw an older, blonde woman in the kitchen.

"Lillian." Rose gasped.

It took a second but I remembered who that was.

I stepped in front of her.

"I was hoping to finally meet my grandchildren. I was worried when I saw your troubles on the news." She said.

"We're fine. Get out." I spat.

"Please. I know I was never there for you, but I want that to change." She said.

"How?" Rose asked.

"I wanted to help you through the divorce." She said.

"We are getting married again." I said.

"No." Rose turned to glare at me.

Lillian talked a little about how and why she shouldn't be with me. How to deal with me always being around.

After the guests left, I put the kids in my car.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie snapped.

"I don't want my children around _her." _I said, motioning to her mother. "My lawyer says I can have them whenever I feel it's necessary."

My lawyer, who I had called in handed her papers.

"This is just insulting, Emmett!" She yelled.

"I don't trust her." I whispered. "The news of our divorce was out months ago, and our last know problem was a month ago. Why would it take her so long if she really cared?"

"Emmett!" She yelled.

"I'm not going to leave my kids here alone." I said.

"I'm here!" She argued.

"I don't care!" I said.

"I really do want to fix this relationship!" She said.

"Fine, call me when she's gone." I got in the car and drove to my apartment.

It was only one bedroom so they shared my bed and I slept on the couch with Sofia.

In the morning Rosalie called.

"My mom really wants to meet the kids." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she wants to know her grandchildren." She said.

"She barley knows the child she has." I said. I felt, deep down, that this was wrong. I didn't want Rosalie near her. Something about her seemed familiar.

I kept and took care of them. I bought a crib.

When they were at school, I went to our old house. Rosalie was desperate for them back. I took one of the kids beds.

I could sleep on the couch.

How had all this happened? It wasn't so long ago she was meeting my family. It felt like yesterday that I had first saw her. I still remembered that day. Even in baggy clothes, I knew how amazing she looked.

I picked up Alyssa and AJ.

I took them out to dinner.

"Want a good time, sailor?" Some woman in blue and pink shorts and bra, and I knew she was a prostitute.

I turned my kids away. I felt the same way I had about Lillian.

That's when it hit me. Why that whore was back!

Rosalie had thought my womanizing was a problem, but without it, that slut would have our children on the streets.

I rushed to my moms, dropping off the kids then to my old house.

I barged in and heard Lillian yelling.

"Rosalie, I am on a schedule! I _need_ to see my grandchildren now! You do not understand how important it is!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, Emmett won't bring them home." Rosalie cried.

I walked into the kitchen, and relief filled Rosalie's face when she saw me.

I hugged her to my body.

"Emmett, did you bring them?" She cried.

"No." I said.

"Why?" She screamed.

"Your mother is a prostitute… Or works for a pimp in some way. But believe me, she wasn't planning on leaving here without new recruits." I growled.

"What?" She asked.

"You would be amazed how many bars I've been in, where I was offered a child hooker, and how much they charge." I snarled.

"He's crazy Rosalie! This is enough to get the kids back!" Lillian tried.

I knew Rosalie was smarter than that. And no matter how much she forgave someone, she always used their past to assume their future.

**Rosalie POV**

"Why do you want to see the kids so bad?" I asked.

Everything Emmett said did make sense. He had told me about being downtown and being offered a night with a six year old, for $25,000.

That was sick!

My mother said she came after hearing I needed help, but that was months ago. She was desperate to see my children, but I had shown her pictures. And I can barely go a day without calling my babies, if I'm gone. And she didn't even mention hers. She didn't care, like she hadn't cared about me.

"I want to see my grandkids. Let them know I love them." She said.

"You could always come back another time. But you could give them a phone call and tell them." I offered.

"I-I want to meet them face to face." She said.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. I mean Andrew has always wondered if he had other grandparents." I said.

"And I really want to meet him." She smiled.

"Who's Andrew?" I asked.

"Your son?" She tried.

"No, his name is Alex." I lied.

"I know. I was just joking." She laughed.

"His name is really AJ. I've been talking about him all week, how couldn't you know his name?" I asked.

She hesitated.

"Why do you want my children?" I asked.

She looked down and started to cry.

"I really did try to get better! But the drugs were too much! I got desperate and started working for Roger. We ended up having kids together. They aren't even alive for all the government knows. We got the happy looking home so we could adopt. He saw a picture of you and wanted you. But when he saw who your husband was and later heard what he had so easily done to Royce, he thought it would be easier to go after your children. He waited until Emmett was almost never around, and told me to come on their birthday so I could just grab them and go. But you saw me and it got hard. If I'm gone too long he will get mad at me." She cried.

"YOU WERE HERE TO STEAL MY CHILDREN!?" I screamed.

Emmett's perfect. He's a genius. Without him she would have taken them already.

"What if Emmett had left them here? Honestly!" I screamed.

"I would have taken them in your sleep." She said looking down.

"I was at your house for a whole night! Why didn't you just take me then?" I cried. I was never getting out of this.

"He planned to take you at mid-night and move, or hide really, but when you said that Emmett had a history of drinking and cheating, he thought it would be easier to get you apart and then you would leave his life like planned. Plus the children, which he knew would be enough to make you do what he told you. If Emmett knew you were missing, he would look and most likely find you, but if you ran away from him, he would think it was your choice. If we promised to keep your kids safe, you would do what we wanted." She explained.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD DO THE SAME!" I screamed.

"He sent someone who owed a debt to make sure Emmett got free drinks. When Emmett left, not remembering anything he got a woman pregnant, so it looked like Emmett did it and you would leave. We had you until you met some other man. I have to say I was happy. I felt so guilty. If anyone noticed you were gone, it wouldn't work. Roger planned to kill him but Emmett brought up to one of his team mates at a bar that you wouldn't just leave with him and the bartender told Roger, hoping to get on his good side. Then hearing about what he had done to Royce scared him. Everyone would know if Emmett died or went missing." She finished.

"I'm so sorry Em." I cried.

Emmett pinned her down and I called the cops. He might have hated her but he still wouldn't hit a girl.

I explained to the police and gave them her address so they could get Roger. Apparently he was wanted everywhere. Kidnapping charges were very common for him.

Lillian said there were no police in Boston that worked for Roger.

I cried in bed with Emmett.

If not for him, we wouldn't have children.

"I'm happy Mike got in the way. I couldn't lose you." Emmett said into my hair.

"I'm yours." I said.

"What?" He asked under my ear.

"I'm yours. Forever. I'll marry you." I said and he leaned over me.

"I knew you would." He smiled and kissed me.


	21. Chapter 21

**6 months later**

It had been so long since I last saw my mother. I visited her one time a few months ago. She was very sick, and currently in the hospital, getting her stomach pumped. She had STDs and was now about to die. I never introduced her to my children, and just told them both my parents died in a car crash.

Emmett only drank during social occasions and some at home until I told him to stop. He never cheated and each day he told me if he looked at a girl, or considered it, so I wouldn't feel in the dark or lied to.

We had sex on a regular basis and always kissed. We went on dates constantly, even if only at lunch. We usually went to the same place were they loved it when I brought Sofia. Everyone loved her.

Emmett loved Sofia and she loved him. She would probably never know about all this trouble. She was very smart and knew Emmett inside and out. She would hear him on the phone and start cheering.

He always made time to play with them and I would sit back watching. Sofia could take a few steps at a time, and we usually dressed her up in pretty dresses.

Today I sat outside, in the sun watching them run around the yard. They played football and Emmett let them win. Alyssa and AJ ran with them and Sofia tried to keep up. I giggled when she fell. Emmett gave Alyssa the ball and ran to sit beside me.

"Hey beautiful, who are you cheering for this time?" He grinned.

"I hope Sofia wins." I smiled and he laughed.

She had already turned and was making her way to us. She was so cute. She looked sad and scared, probably that we were going to leave her.

Emmett took two steps forward and she held her hands up, almost crying.

He picked her up and she snuggled into his chest and reached for me. She couldn't talk but scream and laughed and make other noises.

"Mu-Mama. Ma-mama" She said in her adorable voice. I wanted to cry and Emmett handed her to me. She pulled my hair a little.

"That's right, I'm mama." I smiled at her first words ever." I felt some tears come down my face.

Emmett kissed me.

"Ew! Daddy!" AJ whined and Em pulled away laughing.

"Mama!" Sofia cried and I looked down at her sad face. She wanted attention.

I kissed her head and she smiled.

"I love you baby. You are so beautiful." I said and she smiled. Emmett leaned down and kissed her head. He put his hand on her stomach and it covered her body. She grabbed his thumb with one hand and his ring finger in the other.

Emmett smiled.

I kissed his cheek and he kissed my lips.

"I love you." I told him, looking in his eyes..

"I love you." He kissed me.

I leaned against him and watched our children play.

They moved on to play on the playhouse.

I felt something brush my nipple over my shirt and looked down at Sofia who was grabbing at my tit.

She looked up into my eyes. "Mama."

"Oh, fine, you're just like your father." I groaned. He laughed.

I pulled at my dresses strap and pulled my boob out. My chest was still large for breast-feeding which Emmett loved. I was up three bra sizes and my chest still got bigger every once in a while. I planned on stopping breast-feeding but Emmett wanted more time with my chest. I was considering getting implants that looked just like these for his birthday. I naturally had bigger boobs that a lot of women, and was so close to a D but Emmett clearly liked big D cups.

I pulled Sofia up to my chest and she grabbed them.

She sucked until they were sore and I pulled my other out so I could give it a rest.

I went inside into the kitchen and heard Emmett bring the kids inside to watch a movie. Sofia was still on my tit.

I burped her and put her to bed.

Emmet's birthday was in a month and my chest should be swollen by that point if I stopped, so I could have it done the day before. Or maybe the week he went to Ohio. Give them some time to rest before he was bouncing on them.

I felt him put his arms around me and I smiled.

"I think I'm going to stop breast-feeding." I commented.

He cupped my boobs and kissed them.

"Bye, Bye babies. Daddies going to miss you both so much." He kissed each one again and I rolled my eyes.

He shook me a little making them bounce.

"Emmett." I muttered.

He squeezed them and a little milk came out. I hated actually seeing it, I preferred to live in denial.

He put his face between them and mooter-boated them.

I rolled my eyes again.

We went to the bathroom and he splashed them with water so I could bounce around like that. We ended up having sex. He pressed my chest against the glass wall of the shower and watched my boobs in the mirror across from the shower.

He was squeezing my boobs so more came out as he banged me from behind.

**Emmett POV**

She cut us short to check on the children. I was fine with her real boobs but these were bigger. I was actually a little happier with her natural ones. They weren't as big but they didn't sag as much as these did under the weight.

I hoped her tits might stay a size bigger but was happy with her body. It was attached to her face, which I also loved.

After diner we had sex again, and at night, and in the morning, and at lunch, and at night again.

We did it a lot for the next couple weeks. I noticed her tits get a little smaller.

I packed for my trip to Ohio. I wished she could come but the twins had school.

She had just dropped them off and was now laying naked in our bed. We had just had sex again.

I still loved her boobs. Pregnancy was amazing. It gives her a baby and you two toys.

I Angela was coming with me. She was my new assistant. She was a temp from Harvard. I told Rose I would text her every thirty minutes with details on what was going to happen.

She was supposed to pack everything that was in the front area into my car.

I kissed Rosalie.

"Have a good trip." She smiled.

"I can't wait to get home again." I smiled and kissed her.

It was extremely hard to leave the room.

I got in the car and Angela drove.

I played the radio mostly.

When we got to the air port, people were there to grab my stuff. I walked a head and texted Rose as Angela got our tickets.

"I'm sorry sir." I heard the woman say.

"Mr. Cullen?" Angela asked.

I looked at the desk woman.

"Mr. Cullen, are you okay with being in coach?" Angela asked.

"Why?" I asked the desk woman.

"I'm very sorry sir, and I am a huge fan, but you are not allowed babies in first class." She said.

"Babies?" I looked at Angela who was holding Sofia. "Why do you have her?"

"Was I not supposed to?" She asked.

"No!" I said.

"She was in the entrance, I assumed you wanted extra time with her." She said.

"Fine, I don't want to miss this flight. Coach is fine." I told the woman who nodded and typed information in.

I called Rosalie.

"Hello?" She rushed.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked.

"No, no I'm not. What do you need?" She asked.

"I thought I should tell you I have Sofia." I informed her.

"OH THANK GOD!" She screamed on the other end. "I was so worried! Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Angela grabbed her on accented, is that okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, that's fine. You have her." She panted and it sounded like she was crying.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean _What happened?_ I couldn't find my freaking baby! I looked everywhere! I thought I had gone crazy." She cried.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want to look like a bad mother." She said. "You're at the air port?"

"Yes, you're okay with me taking her to Ohio? I don't want to miss my flight or leave her with some random stranger." I said.

"That's fine, as long as you have someone to watch her." She said.

"Yeah Angela can." I said.

I was now in the lounge.

"Mama." Sofia said. I smiled and took her from Angela.

"Is that her?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, want to talk to her?" I asked.

"Yes." She said and I put the phone to Sofia's head.

"Hi, mama." She said in an adorable voice.

She slapped her own leg.

"Hey baby, mama misses you so much." I heard her voice.

"Luve eou, mama." She said and I kissed her head.

"Oh, baby, I love you too. Have fun with daddy, okay." I heard over the phone.

"Mama." She said.

"Yes, baby, I love you so much." I pulled the phone back.

"Hey angel." I said.

"Oh my god Em, I miss her so much." She cried.

"Oh right, you haven't been away from her yet have you?" I said.

"No." She cried.

"I'm sorry, I should have checked the car before I left." I said.

"No, it's fine. At least she's with you." She cried.

I kissed Sofia's head because Rose wasn't here.

"We will be home in a week and we will call you when we land. Okay." I said.

"I'm not with her for her first air plane ride." She cried.

"It's fine, she will never know. We will go somewhere with you and say that was her first." I tried.

"But I will always know. I mean who will calm her down when her ears pop? Who will make her feel better? Who will put her to sleep or hug her?" She cried. That was just insulting.

"I'm here, remember?" I asked.

My plane started loading.

"Baby, I have to go but she will be fine." I said.

"Tell her I love her, bye baby! Bye Emmett, I love you." She rushed when I hung up.

I texted her _I love you baby, but you wouldn't say goodbye without a push._

We got onto the plane and took our seats. I buckled Sofia in and looked at my phone.

_I miss her so much. Tell her I love her. I love you. I will always love you. So much baby. _She replied.

I started texting her back but the lady came and told me to turn off my phone. I sent _Love you_ and put it on air plane mode.

Sofia was looking around scared. The emergency instructions came on and I made sure Sofia was in properly. If I did something wrong and she got hurt, Rosalie would cut my penis off.

When we started taking off, Sofia started crying. I knew I couldn't take her out of her spot so I held her hand. She looked up at me and calmed a little.

When we got in the air I took her out and held her in my arms. She cried a little but not enough to be annoying.

It was only a four hour flight which made me happy. It was a four day car trip.

Sofia slept the whole time. I kissed her head.

"I'm sorry for bringing her, I should have double checked." Angela said.

"That's fine. I'm happy I don't have to miss her." I smiled at the baby sleeping in my arms. "You do realize you're watching her the whole time, right."

"I assumed." She said. "I just figured at how many times you've brought her to your office, you would feel normal about it.

I nodded. I did bring my kids to work a lot. Sofia the most. I used to bring the twins but now they have school. I have spent hours in my office playing with Sofia. She loves walking around and looking out the large window with a view of the city skyline. She points and tries to give the buildings names.

I grabbed the phone on the back of the seat.

"Hello." Rosalie said on the other side of the line.

"Hey, angel." I said.

"Oh, Emmett. How's Sofia? Is she okay? What's going on?" She asked.

"She's fine. She's sleeping in my arms. I love you." I said.

"I love you too. And I miss you both so bad. Please be safe." She said.

"I will. I'll call you when I land, okay?" I promised.

"Okay baby, I love you, bye." She said and hung up.

"She's really lucky." I heard Angela mutter.

"What?" I asked.

She looked up at me.

"Um. She's really lucky to have a man like you. You're so sweet and caring and you love your family so much. You seem like you would make an outstanding husband." She said looking down.

I nodded and looked back at Sofia.

After the flight I called Rose. She was so happy to talk to Sofia again. We went to the hotel and I went swimming with Sofia. A few women watched me with lust and watched how I played with Sofia.

I sat around the hotel pool to tan. Sofia slept in my arm. A couple girls came and sat beside me.

"Hey. I'm Rebecca and this is Amber." They said. I looked up and saw a brunette and a red head smiling at me. I wasn't that attracted to them, but I missed Rosalie and she wasn't here. I knew she would forgive me, and I could always wait until Sofia was asleep.

"I'm Emmett." I said.

"What do you do for a living?" One asked.

"I'm quarterback for the patriots." I grinned behind my sunglasses.

"Oh, quarterback." The brunette grinned. I think she was Rebecca.

"Who's this?" Amber pointed to Sofia. "Your daughter?"

I nodded.

"You know we were here to watch the game." Rebecca grinned. "Maybe we could hang out before and after."

I could have both these girls so easily and that's what I planned. Put Sofia in the bed room and fuck them both in the hot tub.

I opened my mouth but stopped when I heard the cutest yawn ever. I looked to my side at my gorgeous daughter. The proof of our success. I wouldn't risk her for anything. I looked into her big blue eyes and saw Rosalie. I knew I didn't find these girls attractive. Not even a little. I didn't need anything they had to offer. I would tell Rosalie if she asked, which she would. Anyways she wanted me to call her after I got back from the pool.

I looked back to them.

"Sorry, I'm married." I said.

"So was I. Things happen." Amber grinned.

They put their hands on my legs.

"And I want those things to be worth it." I picked up Sofia and carried her to our room, before picking up the phone and calling Rosalie.

At the end of the week we were back at the air port. Angela had Sofia asleep and I was in the bar, trying to whip away all of the mistakes I made this week. I could already see the headlines. I doubted there would be something better for the press to talk about.

I wished I could go back and change it. I knew Rose wouldn't be mad or hate me but I felt so bad. She would be sad and disappointed. I was a terrible person.

Angela showed up and handed me Sofia who was sitting and crying _Dada._

I held her and felt like I was going to pass out. We boarded the plane and I slept for the full trip.

When I got off, I drove home with Sofia.

It was about 10 when I got home. I went upstairs and put Sofia to bed.

I tucked her in and walked out.

Rosalie stood in black pants and a tight blue tank top. Her body looked amazing.

"Did you hear?" I asked and she nodded. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

She stepped forwards and slapped me once.

"She could have drowned! You never leave a baby alone in a pool, just so you can get alcohol. She didn't even have anything to float with! Thank god Angela was there when she fell in the water!" She looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head. "I've never felt so bad."

She smiled and kissed me.

I kissed her and pulled at the straps.

"You're not wearing a bra?" I asked looking down. She was bigger than I remembered, and perky for the mother of three. I moved my hands around her chest, which was so soft. I moved my hands to the front and felt her hard tits, which I rubbed for a second. Her chest was huge and round. I went up to the straps and pulled them down, slowly, Her boobs bounced as I moved my hands over them. I pulled her shirt down fully and saw her large, round chest.

"Surprise." She said.

I looked up at the face I forgot was there.

"Implants?" I assumed.

"I knew how much you loved me having big boobs, so I made them permanent." She said.

I shock my head and smiled.

"You were perfect the way you were." I said.

I couldn't take my hands off of them They were so hard and didn't seem too real. I moved my thumbs over the nipples.

"I have to relax for a couple weeks, and they will look natural." She said.

"How will they feel?" I asked.

"Natural. Do you like them?" She asked.

I looked at both of them.

"You... You don't look like you." I said, but couldn't stop looking.

I stepped her into our room and laid her on our bed, shutting the door.

"Do you not like it?" She asked.

I rubbed my thumbs over her nipples again. I pulled off my pants and tossed them to the side.

"I have no idea what to say." I said. I sat over her body and put my dick between her tits, pulling at them.

I felt adding pressure between my legs and lifted her head so her mouth would meet my tip. She did as I hoped, licking as I pumped.

"They don't seem the same." I said.

She nodded.

"You aren't supposed to play with them yet." I pulled away and lifted one of her legs. I sat on the other and entered her from the side. I pushed her leg farther up.

I grabbed at her hair instead of her chest.

"What will they look like when they are natural?" I asked.

"My chest when I was pregnant, but as round as before we had kids." She panted.

I laid behind her and held her hips, doing her that was. I knew if I saw them, I would play with her chest.

"I loved your body the way it was. You can do whatever you want to it, and I'll always think you're perfect." I groaned rolling her onto her back and licking her nipples.

"I'm still scared that they might pop." She said.

I smiled and kissed her. "Do you understand how perfect you are? Do you like these?"

"I feel younger." She commented.

"You're 26 years old, some people aren't even engaged yet." I laughed.

I pinched and pulled her nipples.

"Can you feel that?" I grinned.

She shook her head and I laughed. "Will you again?"

"They are only a couple of cups bigger. They will be normal soon. No one will notice the difference." She smiled.

"I know every part of your body. I can tell the difference." I said putting her legs to the side, and entered her again. She panted and I watched her boobs move.

"How was your week?" She panted.

"Good." I said.

"What did you do?" She pushed.

I hesitated but spoke, and pulled out of her. "Two of the easiest girls I've ever met flirted with me, and I highly considered it, but I couldn't when I saw Sofia. She reminded me too much of you and how much I would lose for nothing. I really love you."

She smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too." She said.

"I can't wait to spend forever with you." I said kissing her.

I loved her more than anything and I couldn't ever lose her. I wouldn't cheat on her again. I may have said that a million times before but I was going to spend the rest of my life proving it.

"Em..." She said and looked down. "I heard that you had slept with the bartender at the air port here, before you left. I didn't really believe it until I was told you slept with your assistant. And I got mad. Really mad. I felt like leaving you wasn't proving the point, so... I decided to show you how it felt. And I did the same thing."

I leaned away and looked over her face. Was she serious? How could she be saying this?

**I don't know if I should continue with this, or not.**

**Please Review:)**


	22. Chapter 22

I couldn't cope with what she was saying. She couldn't have. She wouldn't have.

"What did you do?" I forced myself to ask.

"I slept with..." She dropped her head and started crying.

I was already mad with just this, once she gave me a name, I would kill him.

"I thought you had cheated on me and couldn't stop my self. I was so mad, I went crazy. And then I went to pick up AJ from Johns house. And James was there. I knew he was your friend, and how bad that it would hurt you. I wanted to show you how it felt. So I had sex with him." She cried.

"James!" I growled loudly. I had helped that son of a bitch through everything! If not for me, his wife would have left years ago! If not for me, his company would have gone under! IF NOT FOR ME HE WOULD HAVE BEEN HIT BY A FUCKING CAR! AND THIS IS HOW HE REPAYS ME!?

I jumped out of bed and she grabbed my wrists.

"Please, wait." She begged.

I turned back to look at her. I couldn't believe she had done this! How could she? I couldn't see strait. It didn't help that I had been drinking. My eyes were blurry.

I pulled my hand away and stomped downstairs.

"Please, Emmett! Listen to me!" She begged.

"How could you do this to me?" I turned and asked.

"You don't understand." She was crying now.

"He was either the last one to play with your real tits, or the first with your new ones! That's all I can see!" I yelled.

"He didn't touch my chest. I didn't even look at him." She cried.

"WHAT THE FUCK ROSALIE!" I growled grabbing my keys.

"Daddy?" We looked up at Alyssa and AJ at the top of the stairs. They were rubbing there eyes.

"Go upstairs." I instructed.

"Why is mommy crying?" She asked.

"Go to bed!" I growled.

"Go to bed!" Rose said after.

They watched us but left.

She turned back to me and all I could see was James. James on my wife. The reason I breathe. The reason I live. The only thing that gets me up in the morning! I had made sure all her doctors were girls so I would be the only man who ever got to touch her, HE KNEW THAT!

I went to hit him but remembered it was her so stopped myself.

"Please understand." She cried.

I shook my head and walked out the door.

She followed.

"You've done this a million times before! I did it once! Where are you going?" She cried.

"I'm going to kill him." I growled.

"Stop! Please." She cried.

I drove back. I went as fast as my jeep would go.

"If you do this... I'll sleep with someone else as well!" She warned. I stopped the car and got out.

"You are going to do that? You are that much of a whore?" I yelled. I was literately seeing red.

She looked down.

"You are _mine_! I put up with your shit, I'm the only one who touches you. You let him... Fine. I'll kill him. You cheat again, I'll cheat again, you do it, I do it. You can't last as long as me baby." I got back in the car and she ran and jumped in the passenger side.

"Who's watching the children?" I asked knowing she would care.

She pulled out her phone and texted someone.

I raced to James house, while screaming at Rose.

"YOU WERE THE REASON I DIDN'T CHEAT THIS WEEK! I LOVED YOU! YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE! WHERE WERE OUR CHILDREN DURING THIS?" I yelled.

"School." She muttered.

I stopped a few houses down and ran. She switched seats and tried to stop me but I was already there. I banged on the door and rang the bell.

Victoria answered the door.

"Emmett, is everything okay?" She asked. I pushed past her.

"Where is he?" I growled. "Where is that son of a bitch!"

"Who?" She asked.

"Baby, get that nice ass up here." I heard him. He came a few steps down and froze when he saw me. He had whiskey in his hands and had a house coat on him.

"You fucking ass hole!" I snarled.

I ran up the stairs and he tried to get away but I pinned him down and punched him.

**Rosalie POV**

I knew I should have kept that to myself.

I pulled at him as he punched James.

"Emmett!" I cried. He pushed me back and I fell down the stairs. He saw that and came down.

He looked over me again. Thank god my chest stayed intact.

"Stay away from my wife!" He growled and dragged me outside.

He sped down the road as fast as this car would go. Was this a suicide mission?

"Slow down." I instructed but he only went faster.

"YOU .MINE. MINE! NOT HIS! NOT NOBODIES BUT MINE! EVERYTHING I DID, WAS FOR YOU! EVERYTHING I SAID, I SAID FOR YOU!" He yelled louder than I'd ever heard him before. For once I actually feared for my life.

"Em." I cried.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He turned into the liquor store and left skid marks when stopping. He ran in and I sat in shock before getting out of the car. He stomped out chugging vodka with a bag of other stuff. He threw the bag in the car, before grabbing my waist and throwing me inside. I cried and curled into the seat as he started the car again.

"Em?" I tried.

He threw the bottle at me, breaking through the glass behind my head. He continued to drive just as fast.

"FUCK! LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING DID NOW! I'll assume that you fucked him in here too, right? You know how much I love my jeep!" He yelled.

He continued to drink as we drove to the middle of nowhere. Annette had replied saying she was at my house with the kids.

I was scared and felt so bad. I should have kept to that fucking delusion. I should have checked with him first. I never should have done that. Emmett was really scaring me now. He continued drinking and I couldn't even see as outside passed.

"I bet that's why you got implants too, _hu_?" He growled looking from me to the road. "Hey! I know! He won't care what I do if I spend his money whoring myself around!"

"No! Please! I lied! I never did that! I wanted to make you mad! I was wrong. Please! Think strait! We have children!" I tried.

He stopped the car on a the cliff that over looked the spot he had proposed from.

"You lied? I KNOW WHEN YOU ARE FUCKING LYING! I KNOW THE LOOK ON HIS FACE WHEN HE SAW ME! HE KNEW _EXACTLY_ WHY I WAS THERE!" He yelled as he got out.

He took another sip of vodka and threw the empty bottle over the cliff. He opened a bottle of brandy and took a sip, before reaching under his seat and grabbing a silver hand gun. I froze.

"You have a gun?" I screamed.

"Get out." He growled as he put bullets in the gun. I froze and he looked up at me. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CAR!"

I crawled out, hiding my phone as I texted Annette to call for help. I told her where I was and what Emmett was doing.

I sent the message and looked back at Emmett, who was chugging more alcohol.

"How long have you had that?" My voice was uneasy.

He looked up with the adorable, strained, painful, baby like face I had fallen in love with. "I got it after you tried to kill yourself. I'm not living without you."

"You don't have to." I reminded him encase he planned on killing us both.

"You... You are the reason I breathe. Without you, I'm nothing. I would do or give anything for you. I've worked to the bone trying to gain your trust, while being the man you deserve. And you don't trust me because of a rumor? No proof at all and you are on another married mans penis?" He finished the brandy and grabbed another bottle of vodka. "YOU ARE EVERYTHING TO ME!"

He slammed his door shut and walked around the jeep, to me. He grabbed my chin when I flinched and forced me to look at him.

He pulled my face to his and I could taste all the liquor on his tongue. There was no way in hell that he was sober.

"Emmett please!" I cried.

He pushed me back and glared at me.

"Why do you have the gun?" I tried to stay calm.

"You don't believe me again?" He glared and I felt tears stream down my face. He went back into his car and through his stuff, throwing a card at me. I looked at him and read it.

_To who it may concern, my life is over. I can't even breath unless I have a reason, and my only reason for that has decided to leave me. I hate myself, I truly do. I know completely that this was all my fault. I drove her into this and I don't deserve to live anymore. I belong in hell. I took the life of a perfect angel and destroyed it. I'm so sorry Rose. I hate myself for knowing I did this. She didn't want to be a part of my life, and I forced her to be. I'm so sorry mom, dad, Alice and Edward. I know I screwed up. Please Tell AJ and Alyssa that I loved them more than life its self, but I can't live with myself knowing I was to weak to protect my wife from myself. She is the only woman I've ever loved or even cared about. She's the one who gave me both of my beautiful children, and a reason to come home. I wish I was good enough for her, and I'm sorry. I've never been so sorry in my entire life. I'm so sorry Rose. I wanted to be right for you._

_I love you Rosalie. Too much to go on without you for a day._

"We deserve each other you know!" He snarled and pointed the gun, firing into the forest. I covered my ears and stepped behind him so that he didn't shoot me by accented. I dropped the note, as tears left my eyes. He looked at me as he reloaded his gun. "I have a great job, lots of money and luck. You are brilliant, gorgeous, and strong in every way..."

He chugged more liquor and shot off the cliff. I think he was trying to blow off steam.

"And god do I love you. I truly hate you some days though," He shot more, and reloaded his gun after it was out of bullets. "You have no idea how easily you drive me crazy. I either have to drink until I forget, or fuck some hussy, just to get my anger out."

He shot some more, while chugging more alcohol.

"You can't leave me, because you're afraid of your past, and I can't let you leave, because I'm afraid of a future that you're not in." He drank more. "We are both disappointments. We both have our reasons to deserve nothing more than what we have, and also nothing less. I love you."

He shot again.

"You got implants... You just want to attract other men?" He growled.

"No. I swear they were for you." I vowed. He turned and glared at me, before finishing another bottle.

"Why?" He slurred.

"I saw how much you loved me with big boobs." I tried.

He went to drink more, but there was nothing left. He put the bottle in the hand with the gun, so he could cup my face. I was almost crying. Where were the police? I knew Emmett didn't want to hurt me, but he could at any second.

"I don't want bigger fucking tits. I want my wife." He snarled, motioning to my chest but swinging the other hand, breaking the bottle against my chest, popping my boob. There was a loud sound and everything went numb.

I knew I should feel pain, but I couldn't see anything.

I tried to look down, but the fear of seeing anything made it hurt more. I looked up at the fear places on Emmetts face. He looked destroyed but I didn't know why.

"Rose?" He gasped through what I assumed were tears. I felt my fest, and felt something sharp inside my skin, but he was looking lower. I fell, and he caught me as everything went black. His panicked tone buzzed out. "Rose? Baby? Angel?"

In a bright flash of light everything was gone.

When I opened my eyes, it was extremely bright.

"Em." I breathed.

I heard a light beeping as my eyes got used to the light. I think I was in a hospital bed.

I looked around having no idea what was happening.

"Rosalie?" I heard. I looked over at Carlise who had just walked in.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked. "Where's Emmett?"

"You are in the hospital. You were shot... And Emmett's in prison." He answered.

"What?" I gasped. "I wasn't shot. Where's Emmett? Where are my kids?"

"I'm sorry. They are with Esme. They have been for the last two weeks. You have been asleep since then." He explained.

"Why is Emmett in prison? I need him here!" I yelled.

"Please calm down." He tried.

"Please! I need him!" I cried.

"Rosalie, you don't understand-"

"You don't understand! I need my husband!" I screamed.

"Emmett's in prison for attempted murder. He confessed in court." He said.

"What? Who did he try to kill? James?" I asked.

"You... Don't you remember?" He asked.

"Remember what?" I asked.

"Rosalie, Emmett shot you, two weeks ago. He confessed in an open court. He said he hated you for choosing James over him." He said.

"I never chose James over him. I wouldn't. I want to see Emmett." I demanded.

"You need to rest." He tried.

"I've been resting for two weeks! Now I want to see my husband, and you should want to see your son!" I yelled.

"Rose," He tried.

I sat up and pulled out my IV.

"I'm seeing my husband." I declared.

"Okay, fine but please, be calm about it." He begged.

"Be calm? My husband is in prison, and I've been shot! Shut up with the calmness!" I got up and put normal clothing on, looking at the scar below my chest, which was back to normal.

"Rose," He tried.

"Explain on the way." I pulled him out.

We ran to the car and I drove.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The report says that he tried to kill you after an affair, but you can probably get more information from the news. It's still the top news story around America." He said. I turned on the radio. It was the end of the song and when they spoke he was right.

"And we are back," The host announced. "Are top story this week, the top story around the world, is superstar quarterback Emmett Cullens latest drunken rampage. Caller you're on."

Then the caller started to talk. It was some woman. "I think she was wrong to cheat on him. Who wouldn't react so drastically? He works day and night to support their family, and it's not like she does anything. The rest of us women can work and stay loyal to our husbands." She bitched.

Then a second woman went on. "He left such a beautiful letter to why he wanted to die, and she's the reason he wants to end his life anyways. And did you see how sad he was in court? He clearly loved her and she showed him no respect. That would drive anyone crazy. He doesn't deserve jail. He has three adorable children that need him."

I dialed in after the second woman agreed.

"New caller, you're on." The host announced.

"I doubt you jealous scanks would stay so loyal if you got the chance at my husband. And so you know, I worked my ass through Harvard, on my own. If you have a problem, say it to my face, got it slut? You have no business in my life, and I don't care what you think. My husband wouldn't hurt me, and just because some reporters feel the need to make an issue where there is none, doesn't mean you can talk shit about my family, you most likely fake blonde, drones." I hung up.

The station was silent for a second.

"I-I'm going to assume that was his wife... Rosalie." He muttered before another song started.

"Are you okay?" Carlise asked.

"No! I'm not! Why can't people stay away from us? Why does anyone really care? I don't need people standing in bushes or talking about my children! They are mine!" I yelled.

I pulled into the prison. Carlise got us in and I walked in, and met the dean.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. It's good to see you are well." He welcomed.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked.

"He is in the court yard." I could tell it was going to be a challenge getting to him, already.

**Emmett POV**

"HIT ME! Come on you shitty nigger! DO SOMETHING!" I yelled. No one wanted to hurt me the way I deserved. I shot her. I killed my wife. The mother of my children. The love of my wife. I deserved to suffer.

"Sorry man. I know that you feel bad." He said.

"What happened to prison stereo types? DO SOMETHING!" I yelled. He was the largest man here. Dark skin, tattoos, dread locks, huge body. I had been trying to make him kill me. I deserved that.

"Why would I hurt the man that won our state 7 championships in a row?" He smiled. Shark was his nickname for whatever reason.

"YOU JUST CRIPPLED A GUY FOR TIPPING BEHIND YOU!" I yelled.

"He wasn't you." He said. I think he enjoyed my pain.

"Come on! I fucked your mother! I fucked her hard!" I tried.

"I'm happy you put in the effort." His voice was extremely deep. He was about my height but thicker.

"I'm not calling her back?" I tried.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out." He said.

"Oh, Fuck you." I growled and others laughed. I heard a few cat calls and whistles behind me but didn't care.

"Whoa,_ baby! _Look at that ass!" Someone yelled.

"Come to my cell later, I'll show you why I'm doing _hard_ time." Another cheered.

A burst of wind hit and within a second I knew who that was. I turned and died as I saw Rose smiling as she walked up to me. Carlise, and a guard behind her.

She did look amazing. Her shirt was tight, which was stupid wearing to prison, and she wore jeans that made her legs look outstanding.

I wore a white wife beater and orange pants, like most people outside. She walked over and stood right in front of me. I couldn't even feel.

"You're alive." I commented.

"Do you want me to be?" She asked. I nodded, not wanting to cry. These inmates enjoyed making me unhappy here. I didn't need to be cuddled. She smiled her breath taking smile. "Good."

"I'm so sorry." That was all I could say.

"Why?" She asked.

"I deserve to be in here. You don't deserve that. I'm so sorry. I deserve to die." I said.

"To bad, you have a family to support." She commented.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much." I said.

"Did you really think I was leaving you for James?" She asked.

"No." I answered.

"Why did you say that?" She asked.

"I deserve to be in here." I answered.

"I can get you out of jail. They are already okay with it." She explained.

"No. I want to die." I pushed.

She leaned over. "Do me a favor and rape him." She looked back at me. "If the world ran by what people wanted and what they deserved, I'd still have you. Since the day I met you I've been telling you that you were in the way of my happiness, and soul mate, but you are my happiness. You are my soul mate. I have and want nothing more than you. I love you, and I need you. Your children need you, and you can't tell me you are too selfish to be taken out of jail. We need you. If you don't feel you deserve me fine, you are just a walking wallet to me. But you're the wallet I refuse to lose, so you are coming home with me. I'm not leaving this place without you Em, and 9 out of 10 people here have already said what they planned to do to me. You can't protect me from them all. If you disagree, I'll sleep with the judge to get you out. I'm not going to wake up, each day for the next ten to fifteen years, without the love of my life beside me, so get off your mopping ass and praise me."

"God." I heard behind me. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. She is willing to give up everything just to stay with you." I saw Shark, who looked lovingly at her.

She smiled back. That pissed me off.

He turned and suddenly punched me in the face. It hurt so bad. I fell to the ground and looked up at him. "That is for shooting this angel."

He took her by the hands and the second I could gain my balance back, I would kill him. Why was he touching her? Who gave him that right?

"Beautiful, You make me wish I hadn't stabbed that girl 67 times in the back." He said.

"Oh." She muttered.

"I'm kidding. I'm in here for credit fraud. These racist bastards think I raped people." He said. I stood and pulled her away from him.

One of the guards in charge of my release came over and pulled her away from me.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that." He said.

**Rosalie POV**

I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. Maybe it was his voice.

Emmett turned me to I faced him.

"Baby, I'm sorry. But I can't face people knowing what I did." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I blew him off.

I turned to the other guy. "And I thought you were big." I muttered.

"Would you like a tour? Looks like you might be staying here a while." He offered. I grinned and nodded.

It hurt seeing Emmett in pain, but I was in a trans.

"Make him want to leave." I said to Carlise.

I loved Emmett, but somehow didn't care. I didn't understand why.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Rosalie." I answered.

"I'm CJ. Christopher Junior." He informed me.

I smiled.

We walked around this place and I didn't like it.

"This is my office." He said after a while.

I walked in and sat on the small bed that didn't look like it fit him.

He looked down at me and I looked up.

"That's a nice shirt. Want to get back at Emmett?" He asked.

I simply nodded. I didn't want to do anything I would regret.

He slowly pushed me to my back and lay over me. I didn't really want to do this, but I couldn't stop him.

His hands were huge. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down to my knees. After he played with my thong, which I had wore to make Emmett love me again. He slowly picked and pulled them down.

He pulled his down letting himself pop out. He was huge. Much bigger then Emmett. It looked more like another limb. It slowly grew bigger and began throbbing with a vein. I didn't know what I wanted to do with it, but just looking at it made me wetter.

"People." I added.

"Every ones outside." He explained.

I nodded and lay back waiting. I felt him slowly part, and it gave me the thrill of going on a roller coaster.

I remembered Emmett and didn't want to do this to him again. I sat up as he entered more, stopping my speech. I felt myself stretch.

I gagged a little as he entered fully, and I moaned loudly. He moved his hips slowly, and a panted. It was still incredible. How did he get so big? He started to move a little faster and I panted more.

I had to push my own legs further.

He slowly started moving faster and faster. I moaned, groaned and panted.

I had an orgasm quickly.

He groaned when that happened.

"Hmm. You know what you're doing." He hummed.

I felt his sharp, quick release and moaned.

He continued to move.

"It's been a while since I've committed the act of love. Let alone with someone so young." He panted.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"64." He answered and I almost froze completely. "Are you okay?" He pushed deeper if that was possible.

"Yeah. I thought you were 40 max." I commented. He talked casually, looked young, acted pretty young.

I let him continue, feeling like more of a whore than before. But I also knew this man could help get Emmett out of here.

His hands slid up to my still covered chest. I moaned at the pleasure as he kept going. He was amazing at this.

I felt his weight off of me, and assumed he was done. I couldn't close my legs. I put my hands over my face. "I can't believe I just did that."

I looked over at Emmett punching CJ. Oh, fuck. CJ hit him back, and the pushed each other away.

I just fucked a complete stranger. I didn't even learn his age until after.

I sat and that hurt. "Stop. STOP IT!" They stopped, panting.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that. I'm so sorry." I wanted to cry.

He looked between us both. "Rose, you're mine. I'm done sharing with the whole fucking state."

"I'm done sharing you." I joined.

CJ sat down in the corner and caught his breath.

"I love you." I told him.

Emmett shook his head. I looked down, hating myself. I stood and followed him out. He had never made me feel so abandoned before.

The next couple months were awkward. We never talked or even looked at each other. We acted as if the other never existed. We never had sex, but sometimes watched porno's. We would also masturbate. Either alone or around the other, not really caring. By this point I have five different dildos in my dourer. We never kissed, and he never even called me beautiful anymore. We didn't go out. We sometimes forgot about the other person, and took the kids somewhere without the other knowing. Then we would be to awkward to call.

I lay in bed after my shower, moisturizing my body. I saw Emmett enter the room from the corner of my eye. I grabbed a book and read it. He got ready and crawled in. We always tried to sleep as far apart as we could.

I put the book down.

"Are the kids tucked in?" I hoped to make some conversation.

"Yup." He muttered. I got up and decided to check. "I said yes!"

"I was getting some water." I lied.

"There's a bathroom right there." He pointed out.

"I prefer kitchen water." I said.

"Spoiled bitch." That made me freeze but I continued. I walked downstairs and grabbed water.

I felt more alone. I wanted him to love me. I want him to respect me and call me pretty.

I went back upstairs and heard Sofia giggle. I walked to her room where Emmett cradled her, facing the other way.

"You're fine, I've got you." He whispered. "What kind of a mother doesn't care when their child cries?"

Now I was a bad mother?

I went back to bed and listened to everything he said about me get worse and more insulting, through the baby monitor.

"What's with you?" He asked when he entered seeing me unhappy.

I threw the baby monitor at him.

"Oh... Whatever." He put it down and got back in bed.

"Want a divorce?" I asked.

"No." He groaned.

I went to sleep, thinking about the longest conversation we'd had in a while.

In the morning I turned of Emmetts alarm clock and put the kids in his jeep. I pulled them out of school for a small family vacation. We went down to New York and bought a puppy. Alyssa named it Twinkle. I got a Pomeranian knowing that would drive Emmett crazy. We went to Jersey to play in the ocean. After I took them to buy things for the puppy, Nothing would please Emmett more then the sent of wet dog, and puppy piss in his jeep. We went to a restaurant in New York. We got home around 10pm. When were walked into the house, Emmett jumped with a look of relief on his face. He hugged AJ and Alyssa before glaring at me. I held Sofia. His face changed when he saw that I was holding what he wanted. I grinned evilly.

"Twinkle!" I called and he ran inside. Emmett didn't look happy.

"Twinkle?" He growled.

I set up the puppy as he got the twins ready for bed. I held Sofia tight, knowing that he had to if I wanted him to talk to me.

He walked in front of my and held out his arms.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Sofia." He answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm putting the kids to bed." He tried to stay calm.

"You did a fine job. I can put her down." I said.

"Why don't I take her?" He asked.

"Nah." I went upstairs and took extra long to put her to sleep. I hummed to myself until she wasn't with us.

I went and lay in bed. I slept, but woke in the night again. I figures I could be with him, if I pretended I had a nightmare. I rolled and moaned until my arm was over him. He pushed me away and groaned.

I pressed my face into the pillow and cried in quiet. Would he notice or even care if I went missing?

The rest of the week was awkward. Awkward breakfasts, awkward dinners.

Esme was taking the kids camping for the weekend which made it even more awkward.

I figured he was going out, so planned to masturbate Friday night.

He ruined my plan by showing up. I continued. He slept and I grabbed my vibrating, rived one.

I used it but it wasn't the same as normal sex. I tried for about five minutes but think.

I heard him growl and roll over.

"You're doing it wrong." Emmett rolled and took over. He leaned it so it added pleasure. I moaned and squeaked. He watched my face until I released.

I panted a little. He leaned down and kissed me. I was dreaming. I had to be dreaming. I kissed him back, rapping my arms around his neck. He leaned over my body and pulled off my underwear. He lifted my legs and moved his hips over mine.

I moaned and wanted more. He continued until we both released. It was the most boring sex we'd ever had but at least it was sex.

I sighed and leaned on his chest. I thought I won until he got up and left.

I slept like normal, until he came back about four hours later. I smelt liquor but he didn't speak to me. He flipped me onto my stomach and brought my hips to his. I was too tired to care. I felt him hump quickly, moaning a little. I had an orgasm which woke me up quickly.

I put myself on all fours and looked back as he humped me. He kept pumping as I move one leg up to his shoulder. I flipped onto my back so he had to look at me.

I pulled him down and he kissed me. I hugged him as he moved his hips.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

He leaned back and kissed me.

"I'm sorry." He replied. I smiled and he smiled back.

I tasted the alcohol but didn't care.

"I love you." I moaned after my orgasm.

"I love you, beautiful." He panted and fell beside me.

I cuddled into his side, and he hugged me like that.

I smiled and slept.

In the morning I opened my eyes and Emmett wasn't there. I looked around my room. Something was different. I put a house coat on and walked downstairs.

I called for the puppy but he didn't come.

I looked around until I saw a piece of paper on the bar. One was a certificate saying he had transferred to California for football. The other was just a piece of paper that said _Goodbye._

_**Please Review. I can still continue but only if enough people want :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

No... What? I read the letter confirming the fact Emmett had been traded, over and over. The traded him for two of their best players and he agreed, getting twice the pay.

I assumed he took my dog, and that's why it wasn't here. I could deal with that. But if my children left this state, I swear on the lives of every other living soul I would murder him.

I called his parents but they didn't answer. I called him but he didn't either. I knew he was here late last night, so got changed and ran to the airport.

I looked around and tried to find out when the last plane left. I called his coach, who thank god, had answered.

"Hello, it's Rosalie." I rushed.

"Ah, Rosalie. How are you liking California so far?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Didn't he tell you? We traded him for Mark and La-belle. His flight left an hour ago." He explained. I went out and sat in my car.

"He never told me." I muttered. How could he not tell me something so important?

"Oh... I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

" I know his knew number, but you will probably have to wait until he's off the plane." He offered.

"Yes, thank you." I wrote it down and went home. I called Esme and sighed when she answered.

"Esme, do you still have the kids?" I asked.

"Yes, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you. Did you know Emmett was moving to California?" I wanted to see who else knew before his own wife.

"Yes. Isn't that why we have the kids this weekend?" She asked.

"Yes, I was just wondering. I can have them back today, if that works for you." I offered.

"Sure, we'll leave after breakfast." I ended the call and started to cry.

At lunch Esme dropped them off here and I gave them soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Alyssa asked. Hearing daddy made Sofia start crying.

"Daddies on another trip." I answered.

"When will he be back?" AJ asked.

"Soon, baby." I answered, not actually knowing. From what I could tell, he just left his family.

I took them outside to play and called the new number. It rang twice. "Hello?" I heard him answer.

"Where the hell are you?" I growled quietly.

"California. Didn't you get my note?" He asked.

"I got a word. That's all. When did you plan on telling me you were leaving?" I snapped.

"Well, things have been really awkward between us lately and I didn't know how to bring it up." He answered.

"What do I tell the kids?" I demanded.

"I'll be back next Sunday to get the rest of my stuff, and then I was going to take you guys out here. The kids can stay with me a while and I wanted you to meet with my lawyer about custody." He explained.

"Are you kidding me? You expect us to just up and quit our lives for you? The kids have school Monday, remember?" I snapped.

"Sick days and it's not like you work anyways." He mused.

"So what, you just decided we should divorce and live across the country?" I assumed.

"Not divorce. I didn't think you would want to move." He muttered.

"I don't and my kids aren't either." I snapped.

"They are my kids too." He fought.

"I do not care." I growled.

"Hey, I pay for them and have a right to move if it gets us more money." He snapped.

"What about last night?" I asked. The first time we had sex in months. He didn't respond. "What was that?"

"I wanted a last time before I came here." He answered.

"So basically after four or more months without being together, you only want me, so you can have something?" I tried.

"Dad." Sofia stood at my feet reaching up. I picked her up and put the phone to her head. "DADA!" She smiled and clapped.

"Hey baby, I miss you." I heard him say.

"Dad." She was adorable.

"Yeah, baby. I'll be there tomorrow. I can't wait to see you again." He tried, sounding sad.

"Miss yo dad-e." She tried.

"I miss you too. I love you so much." I put the phone to my ear again.

"I have to go Emmett." I groaned.

"Wait, I want to say hi to the kids." He tried.

"See you tomorrow." I hung up.

"Who was that?" Alyssa asked.

"Daddy." I answered.

"Why couldn't I talk?" She cried.

"He had to go." I lied. I really could be a bitch some days.

A week passed and I already learned how hard it is to have three kids when you go grocery shopping. I got back holding eight bags and a baby.

I took them inside to watch a movie, so it would be dark enough to cry. I loved Emmett. I still did and always would. I wanted him to want me. I shouldn't have reacted. If I just hadn't cared about that slut teacher a year ago, we would be better than ever. All of this went downhill from that point.

I wanted a divorce. I wanted to marry someone who will be like Emmett used to be, only loyal and sober.

I lay on the couch and closed my eyes.

I was woken up by Alyssa.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." She said.

I smiled and kissed her nose.

"You are so pretty." I commented and she smiled.

I put Sofia, who slept in my arms, to bed and went to the kitchen.

I made a simple dinner and ate with my children.

"Mommy, why are you sad?" AJ asked.

"I'm not. I'm just tired." I answered.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered. After I put them to bed and called Emmett, while sitting in bed. I cried as it rang, knowing I had nothing to say.

"Hello." I heard him on the other side. I cleared my voice before searching.

"Hey." I said.

"Rose." He acknowledged me.

"I-um I was wondering when you were getting here tomorrow." I said.

"I don't know yet. I'm taking the 6am flight." He informed me.

"Okay. Do you plan on staying long?" I knew we were growing apart. I could just tell.

"I don't know if I can." He answered. I nodded as tears left my eyes. I wanted to be his first priority.

"Okay, um... have a safe trip." I wanted to tell him I loved and missed him, but I was scared of what he would think.

"I will." He said. There was no emotion in either of our voices.

"Emmett... Um... Are we still... together?" I asked.

"I don't know." He answered. That hurt to hear. I nodded to myself.

"I think I want to finish my last year of school. Just encase." I informed him.

"Yeah. That could be smart." He agreed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I gave up.

I heard him breath heavily. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The line went dead and I dropped my head, crying myself to sleep.

In the morning I cooked pancakes and bacon, serving AJ and Alyssa and getting Sofia her bottle. They watched cartoons all morning.

I started lunch at about 11:30, having nothing else to do.

I decided to make tacos for lunch. I cooked the beef, while trying to set the table. I put out plates and heard the front door open. I relaxed when I heard AJ and Alyssa call "Daddy!"

I heard his voice say "Hey, I've missed you two."

I went back to stirring the meat. He entered the kitchen and kissed Sofias head. She sat in her highchair eating crackers.

I pretended I didn't care that he was here and watched as I stirred to food. He walked over and stood next to me, watching my face. I assumed he wanted me to greet him like I had a year ago.

He took a step closer and pulled my face to his, kissing me with passion that I'd missed.

I moaned and he pulled away. He stood behind me, rapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my shoulder.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you." I agreed. I pulled away to put all the food on the table and call the kids to eat. Emmett took my hand and pulled me into the dinning room.

"I... I don't want to lose you. I love you, can you please come to California?" He asked.

"I love you too. But I built a home and a life here. I don't want to leave." I explained.

"I can't back out of the contract. And I don't want to only see my kids a couple times a month. You have to agree with something." He tried.

I looked into his eyes and hugged him, resting my head on his chest. "I think it's time for us to try something different. I love you and I always will, but it's over. Let's face it."

He let go of me and walked to the kitchen, sitting with the kids. I joined a second later.

"Daddy, are you leaving again?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"I have to for work." He explained.

"Can I come with you?" AJ asked.

"DADD!" Sofia laughed loudly and he picked her up, kissing her head.

"Ask your mother." He said.

"Mommy?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"Why?" He complained.

"You have school." I answered.

They started crying that they missed him and he had to calm them down. He took them all to a movie while I went for my mammogram.

**Emmett POV**

I tried to be an adult. I tried to speak to her in a mature way, but she was the most stubborn person on the planet.

I didn't want to lose my access to my kids again. I loved them way too much for that.

I was even putting up with this shitty movie. These actors should be ashamed to put their names on this.

I was happy when it was over and we could leave. I took them to dinner, and felt I should bring Rose home something as well. If I wanted her to do as I said, I would have to kiss her ass.

I got home around 8 and put the kids to bed. I went into our room where she sat in bed reading, looking as gorgeous as ever. I put the food on her side table and she put the book down. I sat next to her, and pulled her face to look at me. I kissed her, pulling her closer. I heard her moaned and pulled her onto my body.

I rolled over her and got as close as I could.

"What did you mean? When you said this was over?" I asked.

"Our relationship is terrible. We never talk or see each other. What's the point anymore?" She asked.

**Rosalie POV**

He cupped my face and I just sat still, giving up. He could do what he wanted.

He kissed down my neck, his hands pulling my pajama bottoms down, exposing the skin he wanted.

He kissed my neck as he entered me and I moaned.

His hips moved quicker and quicker.

I moaned and groaned, his lips barely left mine, his hands still held my face.

I felt pressure build and soon released.

"You're coming to California for the day, or I'm selling this house." He decided.

"This is our family home! Alyssa and AJ grew up here!" I complained. I loved this house.

"Our relationship sucks because everywhere we look in this house, we remember something bad about it. We need to start over. We can keep this house, maybe rent it out." He offered.

"I don't want to move." I whined.

"You don't have to, but the kids have to visit." He demanded.

"Whoever wins, chooses who gets the kids longest." I grinned.

"Wins what?" He asked.

I flipped him over and held his arms up, spinning my hips over his pelvis. I acted as if I was riding a horse.

"Orgasm last, wins." I announced. He grinned rolling me over, almost falling off the bed. He pinned my stomach to the edge of the bed, humping me hard. I moaned loudly, and he groaned as he panted. I moved my hips against his, making him groan. I felt pressure adding but fought it down.

I tried to make myself unaroused.

He dragged me onto the floor and humped me, my body rubbing on the floor. I held in my orgasm knowing that if I didn't, I would be moving. I wasn't letting my kids move across the country without me. He added a couple fingers trying to make me lose.

I kicked him away laughing, and reached into his drawer. I found the hand cuffs and when he reached for me, I coughed him to the bed frame. He glared, knowing he was about to lose. I winked at him and walked into the washroom, trying to get over the orgasm, I was already feeling. I tried to dry that up, which helped a lot, and I put on the sluttiest, kinkiest lingerie I owned.

I walked out to the door, and put my hand on my hip, sticking that out.

He groaned and trembled when he saw me. I grinned and walked over to him. I made him sit and started to strip and give him a lap dance. He groaned as I waved my ass over his pelvis.

"Fuck! Rosalie, we will do what you what, just fuck me already!" He begged. I grinned and jumped onto him. I rode him for a second as he lay on the bed, then he released and I moaned when I did a second later.

I moaned and lay naked on his chest. We both panted, as after shocks of pleasure ran through me.

I kissed his large chest and smiled.

We sat in silence, not wanting to ruin the best moment we'd had in a while.

"That was fun." He commented after I took the handcuffs off.

"I miss that." I smiled.

"It's been too long since we did that." He agreed hugging me closer.

We talked for a while. What we had done during the week and over the months we missed together. We caught up and smiled and laughed.

I slept in his arms.

In the morning I woke up with half my body stretched across his lap. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and was scrolling down on his tablet. I smiled to myself.

I sat up and leaned into his chest. He passed me another mug, full of coffee. I smiled against his chest, as he looked at the tour dates for upcoming games. He took a sip of his coffee. I don't understand how he could drink black coffee. It had a disgusting after taste.

I relaxed until I heard Sofia start crying. I kissed Emmett before putting a housecoat on, kissing him again and going to get Sofia.

I rocked her in my arms and kissed her head.

"Shh, come on baby, what's wrong?" I asked in a soothing voice. I tried changing her, and I fed her, then burped her. I kissed her and she slept again.

I walked back and saw Alyssa sitting next to Emmett. She was playing with the tablet and he watched TV.

I smiled and joined them, holding Emmetts hand.

"Mommy, I'm sick." She said to me. Emmett looked at her and then at me.

I put my hand on her head. "You're not warm."

"I feel bad. I have to stay with daddy." She tried.

"You have to go to school." I said.

"I don't want to." She complained.

I took the tablet from her and put it on the bed, and picked her up.

I woke up AJ and got them both ready. I got cereal and went upstairs to get ready. Emmett walked out of the bathroom and pulled me to him.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled. "Last night was amazing."

"I know." I grinned and kissed him.

"So... You won last night. What does that mean?" He asked. I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you." I mumbled against his mouth.

"I love you, too." He cupped my face.

"How long will you be in California?" I asked.

"Until I get traded again." He answered.

"Then we will move there with you." I smiled. He smiled wider and kissed me. "As long you promise that we will have sex at least four times a week. And I mean fun sex not that mandatory shit."

He laughed. "That is my favorite request ever!"

I smiled and looked down. I still remembered CJ. How much I regretted what I had done. I don't even know why I did it.

He pulled my chin up and kissed me.

"I'm so sorry." I muttered.

"For what?" He asked.

"For cheating on you. I'm so sorry." I felt horrible.

He kissed me again.

"When are we moving?" He asked.

"At Christmas. So Alyssa and AJ can start a new school in a new year." I explained.

"I'll visit as much as I can in the next three months." He vowed.

"Please, please promise me that I am not going to walk in on you and another girl, again. I can't deal with that." I wanted to cry at my past memories.

"I promise I'll never do that to you again. I'm so sorry." He said.

"Have you cheated on me in the last week?" I asked.

"No." He answered.

"Since you were in prison?" I asked.

He looked down and nodded slowly.

I felt my body go numb.

"You weren't sleeping with me, and you had just gotten out of the shower, before I went to work. I thought about you, and felt so guilty." He looked pained.

"Did you do it again after?" I asked.

"No. I didn't want to know I had cheated on you again, and each day you got sexier until last week, I finally got you again." He admitted. I smiled and kissed him.

"I have to take the kids to school." I kissed him and went down, driving them. They asked about Emmett and I told them we were moving with him soon, but just had to wait. They seemed happy.

When I got home I walked upstairs where I saw Emmett fully dressed with a suit case.

He saw me and came to me.

"You're leaving." I assumed.

"Yeah, I have to be back." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Call me when you land." I said. He smiled and kissed me.

"I will." He promised.

I hugged him and didn't want to let go.

"You are so beautiful." He commented.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied.

I held Sofia as I watched him drive away. I was going to miss him so much.

I still didn't work, I just used Emmetts bank account.

We seemed to be back to normal again. Who knew rough, stupid sex was the key?

At night he called me and said he landed fine.

We talked for a while, and ended up texting over dinner.

I sent him a naked picture of me, and that made him happy.

_The things I would do to you right now. _He sent.

_I want you so bad. _I really did.

_Are the kids in bed? _He asked.

_Yes. I'm so wet for_ you. I knew that would drive him crazy.

_I can't wait till your here. _He sent.

We texted all night and through the day. I loved him more than anything.

The month passed slowly, and Emmett was supposed to visit for thanksgiving. He called halfway to cancel because he had a game in Alabama. He was going to take the kids for a week, while I stayed behind and packed, just to make it up to them.

I set up boxes and heard the front door open.

"Daddy!" They called. I walked into the other room seeing him in the entrance. He dropped the bags and spun me around, our lips attached.

"God, I missed you." He moaned before kissing me again.

I had ordered Pizza, and put the kids in front of the TV and pulled Emmett into our gym.

He kissed me, pinning me into the wall.

He pulled his arms around me, and put my legs out for easier access.

I moaned as he entered me, he held my hair and pulled me deeper onto him. After my first orgasm, I got on my knees to give him his release.

I went back out and sat on the couch with Emmett.

The kids hadn't even noticed we left.

We had put Sofia to sleep and now he put the other two to sleep. I lay naked, waiting for him in bed.

He walked in dressed as a cop, holding a baton in his hands. I grinned, and couldn't wait.

"God, you're hot." I moaned.

He stood me up.

"You are suspected of harboring drugs. A cavity search is mandatory." He put me against the wall, his hands ran over me, making me want more. I felt as he pushed the baton up and moaned loudly. He hand cuffed my hands behind my back, before adding his tongue where the baton was. I moaned and my knees felt weak.

After a minute he pushed me to the floor, pulling the baton out and putting his hands in.

"God, Emmett." I groaned.

"That's officer Cullen to you." He slapped my ass, which stung.

"Anything to be a cop, huh?" I asked.

"It seems fun." He mused. I smiled and tried to fight him away.

He pulled me back under him and forced my legs open. I giggled as he moved his hips over mine.

We played like that for about an hour, getting rougher each second. He stretched me in ways I hadn't in a while.

After I lay next to him, my feet tied to the head board. He took a puff of his cigar, and rested his legs across my ass, as he sipped brandy.

Waves of pleasure still ran through me.

"You smoke, drink and get paid for your health. That doesn't make sense to me." I mused.

"It doesn't have to." He said.

"I don't want you to die young." I explained.

"I'll untie you if you blow me." He said.

"Why do you want me to blow you?" I asked.

"So you'll shut up." He answered. I narrowed my eyes, making him grin. "Love you."

He moved on the bed, lifting my head to his pelvis. He slapped my face with his dick until I opened my mouth. He moved his hips into my mouth.

He moaned. I pulled away and licked his tip, before he released onto my lips. I licked him clean and continued.

He groaned until he released again, laying back beside me. I felt him untie my ankles, and turned to cuddle him.

"I love you." I kissed his arm. He moved it and put it around my shoulder.

"I love you too." He replied.

"When are you leaving tomorrow?" I asked.

"9. Are you sure you can't come?" He asked.

"I want to, but that's difficult." I answered. "I want to soak up every thing I'm going to miss first."

"I'll see you when I get back then." He kissed the side of my head.

We slept through the night.

In the morning I made them breakfast and they left.

I really missed them all already.

I cleaned mostly, packing boxes of things we wouldn't need to use. I smiled and hummed, thinking about how much better our lives were becoming again.

I ate lunch with friends and acted as if I were single again.

On Tuesday I got bored and decided to go to California and surprise them.

When I got there I walked downtown, trying to find Emmetts apartment. I casually looked in a couple stores. I heard a familiar laugh and saw Alyssa run, laughing into a coffee shop where Emmett stood, with AJ by his side. Holding Sofia was some red headed woman. They smiled and laughed as Alyssa joined them. She welcomed her, and Emmett pulled the redhead in and kissed her with what looked like passion. IN FRONT OF MY FUCKING CHILDREN?

I stared in shock. They let go, and he paid for coffee. They looked like a happy little family. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. I wobbled away from the window, and fell beside the building, putting my head between my knees.

I should have known. The second he starts acting better. I always should have known. He told me he loved me, that meant there was someone else. Someone he let meet my children. I felt like we were already divorced and she was already their step-mom.

Maybe they were a family. Maybe I just imagined this had all happened. Now I was crazy. That's it. I had gone crazy. Emmett and I had been divorced, making things awkward until he moved here with his new wife, who already knew my children. I saw them walk by me, not even noticing I was here.

I mindlessly stood and walked to the airport. I got on a plane and went home.

When I was home, I unpacked and went to bed.

I couldn't even breathe properly. I sat in the living room staring at the blank TV until Sunday. "Mommy!" I suddenly heard. The door shut and I felt like I was dead.

They ran to my lap and jumped around.

"Go to bed." I instructed. I couldn't deal with them right now. If I wasn't crazy, then they help Emmett cheat.

"Mommy?" They asked.

"GO TO YOUR ROOMS NOW!" I yelled.

They did as I said, and I saw Emmett standing in the door giving me a curious look.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

He knelled in front of me.

"Are we still married?" I asked in a calm, dead tone.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" He sounded concerned.

"Just checking." I felt him to make sure I wasn't crazy. "Do you still love me?"

"Are you crazy? Yes!" He yelled.

I nodded and walked upstairs. It was 8 pm, close enough to bed time.

He followed, texting.

"Are you okay?" He asked, feeling my forehead.

"Yes. Just fine. Why do you ask?" I still sounded dead.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

He put his phone down and walked into the bathroom, putting water on a towel. I grabbed his phone and opened his conversation with "Sandy"

_Hey 3_ She sent

_Hey baby_ He replied.

_Hows it going?_

_Better now_

_When are you getting back?_

_In a day. I miss you._

_I miss you too:)_

_:)_

_Are you with her yet?_

_Not yet._

_When are you leaving her?_

_I'm trying, but she wont sign the divorce papers_

_Jealous__ bitch_

_Tell me about it_

_How do you stand her?_

_I hold my breath and think of you_

_Awww! I love you_

_I love you too_

_Your kids are so cute. I'm soo glad I finally got to meet them_

_Thanks_

_I can't wait until we move in together :)_

_Change of plans, my contract says I have to live at least four blocks from the stadium. Be on dispose._

_But you live to far from my work_

_we'll find a way to make it work._

_I know :)_

I read her last text and exited as Emmett entered the room again. He had no idea how quickly I would sign those papers. I was going to tell her to her sluty face, so she could watch as Emmett didn't want to.

I'd let him see the kids. If that finally got rid of him.

He took the phone from me. I had left it half way down his pictures of the kids.

He put it away after most likely deleting the messages.

He crawled in next to me and started kissing my neck.

"No. Not now. I'm tired." I muttered.

"Is that a game?" He grinned. I dropped my head and that told him no. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and turned off my light.

I couldn't sleep and he couldn't either.

We were suddenly back to the awkwardness.

In the morning her left, without saying much.

I left the kids with Esme and went to California, with divorce papers.

It took a day to find the whore. I made sure to make it look like an accident.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I gasped as her bags fell.

"No, I should have been watching where I was going." I helped.

"I'm Rosalie, by the way." I smiled.

"I'm Sandra, but friends call me sandy." So do dermatologists.

"It's nice to meet you, Sandy." I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled. I knew she was easy, or Emmett wouldn't have chosen her. Unless he wanted a challenge.

"Your food is everywhere. Let me take you to lunch, make it up to you." I offered.

"Um, sure. But I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend in an hour." She said.

"Oh, that's nice. How long have you been dating?" I wanted to know.

"About five or six months." She smiled proudly.

"Oh, how cute!" I hate you.

_Hey baby, can't wait to see you again :) _Emmett texted me. I assumed that was meant for Sandy.

_I'm sorry, I was so wired. It just hurt being alone. _I played dumb.

_I love you._

_I love you too._

We continued texting and I noticed Sandy started.

"Are you in a relationship?" She asked.

"I'm getting divorced." I answered as we sat at the cafe I first saw them at.

"Oh, I'm sorry." IT'S YOUR FAULT SLUT!

"Yeah, I caught him in bed with the neighbors dog. Peanut butter everywhere." I thought that would be funny.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"It got even more awkward when his bother joined. I think they were licking it off the dog!" I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry." She sounded sad.

"It's fine. Tell me about your boyfriend." I pushed.

"He's amazing. His name is Emmett. He's funny, smart, caring, loyal, devoted, sexy, and amazing in bed." She smiled.

"He sounds amazing. Any wedding plans soon?" I asked.

"Well, no. That's the problem. He is... Already married." She answered.

"What?" I gasped.

"He says he hates his wife and has to think of me to get over being around her. She's a slut, with a fucked up mind. He's leaving her for me. Isn't that sweet?" She giggled.

"Yes, a loyal, devoted boyfriend, whose married to another woman." I mused.

"We are in love and I can't wait until he is all mine!" Her eyes lit up as she looked passed me. "There he is!"

I couldn't wait. I wanted to jump and cheer.

"Hey, beautiful. Who's your friend?" He kissed her and his face fell to the ground when he saw my face.

"This is Rosalie." She answered.

I put out my hand and smiled evilly.

"Hello, I've heard so much about you." I grinned. He nodded and Sandy pushed him to his seat. He stared at me in shock. "So... You're the one with the slutty, bitchy wife? It's a good thing you found this gem, right?" I wanted to hit him.

She sat and bragged for about five minutes.

"Well, you both seem amazing, but I just remembered I have to catch my flight home." I excused myself.

"Oh Rosalie! Thank you for such an amazing time." She smiled.

"Oh right, and before I leave, I would hate for you to think of me as just some bitchy jealous slut, so here." I pulled out the divorce forms. "I signed my half, all you have to do is your own name. Then you can be free from the bitch that Is me! I do really hope that you make my husband happier than I could."

She didn't understand until Emmett stood.

"Wait, Rose. What are you doing here? I'm so sorry, don't leave me!" He begged.

**Emmett POV**

How had I been so stupid. I knew how smart she was, and now she was on her plane back to the life she wouldn't let me join again.

I didn't care about Sandy at all. I don't know why I did it, but I did.

Now I sat here staring at another divorce document with the same woman.

"Em?" Sandy asked. My head was in my hands, and I stared at the part I was supposed to sign. "Who was she?"

"That... was my wife." I had no idea how she found out. I hadn't told the kids who she was. I had said she was an old friend. Rose wouldn't care about that.

"I thought your wife wouldn't sign to get a divorce." She mused. I looked up at her. How stupid could you get?

"I just wanted to sleep with you." I was honest. We had technically dating for two months before I told her I was already married. Rosalie stopped sleeping with me, so I needed some reason to make Sandy. She wanted to wait until after so I told her that Rose wouldn't leave.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means I don't love you! I love her and now it's ruined." I wouldn't try to keep any relationship with her. It wasn't worth it.

I tried texting and calling her, before rushing to the air port. Sandy texted me asking what she had done wrong.

I rushed home as fast as I could, getting off the plane and getting home.

I saw the rest of my stuff in the yard and went inside.

"Rose?" I yelled.

"Get out of my house!" She growled from up stairs.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that kind of thing." I tried.

"I've had enough Emmett, now stay true to your word and leave the crazy bitch that is your wife and marry the trash." She yelled.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I went to California to surprise you, but then saw you introducing that slut to our kids!" She yelled.

I fell on the bed and put my face in my hands.

"This is the last time Emmett. I am done. There is no way in hell you are staying this time!" She growled.

I shook my head. What could I do?

"I'm getting a job at the hospital, you can see the kids when ever you have time to visit and during holidays, so long as it doesn't get in my way. Now you have no reason to try to get me back. We are both free." She announced.

"I'll quit! Get fired if I have to! I'll work in New York! I'll hold you on my arm everyday just to show you I'm only into you! Please!" I cried.

"I'm not doing this." She snarled.

"Please! I love you!" I cried.

"I've already moved on." She informed me.

"To who?" I asked.

"You will never believe who is retiring on Sunday. I told him he could live with us." She grinned. Now she was just trying to make me mad.

"No." I growled.

"Yes." She answered. "I've actually thought about him a lot. God, I still remember how great it was."

"You are not exposing my children to someone who spent all their time with ex-cons!" I yelled.

"You're an ex-con! At least he didn't shoot his wife!" Everything in me died at that memory.

"He's 60!" I yelled.

"A very young 60." She replied.

"Rosalie, if you bring that man near my family I will go for full custody." I warned.

"How will you do that?" She inquired.

"I will bring up everything that has every happened in our marriage, in our lives, and mostly your life!" I hated doing this, but I really hated that man.

"I-I don't care." She chocked.

"Take me back baby. I promise it will be better." I tried.

"No." She answered.

"WHY NOT?" I was pissed off.

"Because I don't trust you and each child we have makes it harder to leave you." She answered.

"We only have three! They know what its like to have us both around and away." I yelled.

She put her hand on her stomach and looked up at me with huge, scared eyes. Oh Fuck.

**I'm going to continue but didn't want to make this chapter too long :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Emmett POV**

I knew she was smart. And I knew I wasn't a smart choice, but I really wanted to be. I knew I could make her want me back.

Now she was telling me this! She wouldn't let her children near him. I was sure of it. He wouldn't step in this house! I would make sure of that.

"You're pregnant." I mused.

She nodded.

"How?" I asked.

"When a girl and a boy get-" She started.

"No, I mean, how did this happen to you?" We always used protection.

"I stopped taking birth control when we stopped having sex, and never started again." She answered.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"A few days." She answered.

"You are not going to leave my baby with him! I'm not going to let you leave my baby with him!" I yelled.

"I don't deserve this! You said it a long time ago! I deserve so much better! I lived a horrible life, and thought that was what I deserved, but I don't! I live a horrible life, I should make it better!" She screamed.

"I can make it better! I want to!" I fought.

"You have had over 6 years to make it better! You failed and now I am done!" She screamed.

**Rosalie POV**

"I love you." He muttered, looking down. By this point, I knew all of his games, strategies and lies.

"GET OUT, EMMETT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I AM DONE! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! GET OUT OR I AM CALLING THE COPS!" I screamed.

I couldn't take his lies any longer.

"I'm not letting you introduce him to my children."

"YOU INTRODUCED THEM TO HER! AT LEAST YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM!"

"Yes! I know that he lived with criminals and you only want him to piss me off!" He snarled. He was probably right, but I didn't care.

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" I screamed, feeling some tears.

"Baby..." He grabbed my face and pulled it to his. Shivers ran down my spine, but I pushed him away. I slapped him and pushed him out the door.

"You have five seconds to be off my property or I'm calling the police!" I warned.

He didn't leave so I called and they took him away.

Esme brought the kids home and I told her about our divorce. She seemed sad but understood.

On Friday I took the kids to California to stay with Emmett for the weekend.

His apartment was large, and more open than the one we shared.

"Hey!" He smiled and hugged AJ and Alyssa as they ran inside. He stood and looked at me.

I handed him their suit case, and Sofia.

"It's getting late. Want to spend the night?" He asked.

I glared.

"For your own safety. I don't want to see you get hurt." He mused.

"Then you wouldn't have broken my heart." His face fell as I walked away.

When I got home, I straitened up, getting ready for CJ to come over. I started feeling really weird about it, each second that the idea of him got more real.

There was a knock on the door and I froze. I stood for a minute until they knocked again. I forced myself to answer it.

When I opened the door, there he stood.

"Hello." He smiled. I didn't want to reply. The word 60 repeated in my mind.

"Hi." I said. I was truly happy that Emmett had the kids. I didn't really want him around them until I knew more about who he was.

We walked in and I shut the door.

"Can I get you anything?" I wondered.

"Yeah, get that sexy ass over here." He grinned. He stepped over to me, putting his hands on my hips.

He pushed me onto the couch and pulled off my jeans. I wasn't really happy about this.

He pulled off his pants and boxers, letting everything hang lose as he stood over me.

He was huge. His balls hung lower than Emmetts, and were also a little bigger, same with his dick.

He pulled off his wife beater and stood completely naked in front of me.

"Get naked." He instructed. I pulled off my shirt, underwear and bra.

He sat me up and stood in front of me. He lifted his penis, putting it by my face. He rubbed it twice and slapped it against one of my cheeks a couple times. He shoved his index finger into my mouth trying to open it. He opened it and put his tip in side.

I grabbed him and rubbed it. I licked his tip, while I rubbed. This felt so wrong.

He started entering my mouth more, but couldn't fully fit.

I licked over it, rubbing as I went.

I felt like I was 14 and on the streets again. This was wrong. I wanted protection from it. I needed Emmett. I wanted to call him and cry in his lap. I wanted to have that pretty, happy family we had before. But I knew that I couldn't trust him.

I licked a little more and leaned back, opening my legs.

He went to enter me before I remembered he had just gotten out of prison. Who knows what disease he could be carrying. I pushed him away.

"Before we do this, I want you to get tested first." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"You were just in jail." I answered.

"I wasn't a prisoner. And I was just in your mouth." He pointed out.

"I don't want to chance anything." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." If I got a STD I would deserve it but not my baby.

He leaned away.

"How long?" He asked.

"Two, maybe three weeks." I answered.

"Oh, good." He answered.

"How about we go to lunch." I offered.

"Sure." He answered.

We went to a cafe and talked about ourselves. He said he had two daughters and a son, all around my age. That made me uncomfortable.

Other then that he seemed really nice. He was born and raised in Alabama, before moving here with his wife, who left him ten years ago. He was a janitor at a large bank, but needed more money for his granddaughters medication. That made me happier with him. So he became a prison guard and easily got promoted.

I agreed to let him stay with me, but was going to pay for him to get a hotel until the kids were ready to meet him.

We slept fine in the same bed, he went to the doctors to get a blood test.

On Sunday night he left for a hotel, as Emmett pulled into the driveway. I stood in the doorway and welcomed my children in. Emmett smiled behind them.

"There's snacks on the table." I informed them. I turned back to thank Emmett for bringing them back, he pinned me against the wall, shutting the door, locking us outside.

"What the fuck was he doing here?" He growled.

"I told you he was coming." I said.

"Why was he still here?" He demanded.

"It's fine, he's staying in a hotel." I explained.

"Did you sleep with him?" He snarled.

"No." I answered. His face relaxed.

"We are not divorced yet." He warned.

"So I have a quick affair. Who gives?" I asked.

"I do! You are my wife, and I don't want to share you!" He yelled.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before." I glared.

"I did only sleep with her once. Like I told you. I kept her around encase we had problems again. I took her to dinner once a week. I told you when you asked." He defended.

"I love you. I always will, but this time we are through! I'm done." I pushed him away and slammed the door in his face.

**Emmett POV**

Seven months had passed. I hadn't seen Rosalie since the last time we fought. We talked on the phone every few weeks. I saw the kids at Christmas but that was through my parents. I missed her like crazy. I had only seen the kids a few times. I was too busy with games and traveling. She had sent over a court order requiring I signed the divorce papers or I would get a restraining order from her and the kids. I signed of course. I have a bigger chance getting her back if I'm around her. She kept the dog in the divorce, which I didn't mind.

My phone buzzed and I answered it.

"Hello?" I heard Rosalie on the phone.

"Hey beautiful." I said.

"Stop. The kids are on the plane now. Your sister is with them." She said.

"Okay." I answered. "I love you."

"Shut up." She growled.

"I do." I tried. "And I haven't even looked at other women since we separated."

It was silent for a second. "That's great Emmett. I have to go now."

"Why?" I asked.

"I work now, remember? I'm a doctor." She was now a family doctor to about 18 different families at least.

"Oh, right. I miss you." I said.

She sighed. "I miss you, too. I have to go. Bye." She hung up.

I sat down and tried to think of what I could have done differently. We were made for each other. We were meant to be together. I knew it, and just needed to find a way to prove it.

There was no point in living if I didn't have her.

I watched TV until Alice walked in holding Sofia. Alyssa and AJ came and sat with me. I hugged them, kissing their heads.

Alice took Sofia to her room to sleep.

"I missed you daddy!" Alyssa cried into my chest. The sound hurt.

"I missed you, too, baby. So much." I hugged her and kissed over her face. She stood on my thy and put her hands on my shoulder.

"I love you, daddy." She said in her sweet little voice. I felt a tear leave, which never happened. She kissed me, and I hugged my baby closer.

"I love you too." My voice cracked.

"I love you, too!" AJ fought. I laughed once and hugged him. I couldn't imagine not being in my new babies life.

"Okay, Em. I'm going home." Alice walked in. "Are you crying?"

"No." I chocked. I kissed the side of AJ's head.

"Okay, well I'll be here Monday to take them back." She said.

"No, that's fine. I've got it." I replied.

"Okay. Bye kids." She left.

"What do you two want to do?" I asked.

"Swimming!" Alyssa jumped.

"Skating!" AJ tried.

"We can do both." I suggested.

I got them dressed and drove to the rec. center.

We went onto the ice and I swung them around, laughing and jumping around.

After we went swimming. We got home and we played video games.

Alyssa and AJ played mostly, as I bounced Sofia on my lap.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked.

"Pizza!" AJ called.

"Ice cream!" Alyssa tried.

"Steak!" AJ tried.

"Okay, we have steak." I said.

"Pizza!" Alyssa agreed.

"Do you both want pizza?" I asked.

"No, I want chicken fingers!" AJ fought.

"Yeah!" Alyssa agreed. I got up before they could change their minds.

I went to the kitchen and pulled out chicken. Sofia sat in a high chair by the island.

I pulled out things to make salad, along with corn on the cob.

I cut the chicken, and breaded it, before deep frying it.

"Dinner!" I called.

I walked to the living room.

"Dinner." I repeated.

"One more level." Alyssa tried.

"It's time to eat." I said.

"Can we eat in here? Please!" AJ tried.

"Pause the game." I instructed.

"We don't know how." I reached down and paused it.

"Come on." They went to the kitchen complaining.

They sat at the table. They loaded their plates and started eating.

"So, how was your week?" I asked.

"Good." Alyssa answered.

"What's happened since I last saw you?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Mommies friend is really fun." AJ answered.

"Mommies friend?" I asked.

"Yeah, he lives with us now. He's really cool." Alyssa said.

"Really? What's his name?" I almost growled.

"CJ." They answered.

"Really. He is living with you. How long has that been?" I growled, my hands balling.

"A while." They said. I bent my fork.

"What do you think about him?" I was hoping for bad things they had to say.

"He's really funny and nice." AJ said. I looked at Alyssa who just looked down.

"Alyssa." I pushed. She looked up at me. "What do you think of him?"

She shrugged.

I got them desert which they ate playing video games.

I gave Sofia a bath, before putting her to bed.

I knew chlorine wasn't good for skin or hair.

"AJ, do you want to have a bath today or tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He answered.

"Alyssa?" I asked.

"I don't know." She muttered.

"Now so we can get it over with." I didn't feel like fighting two kids on one day.

I picked her up and took her to the bathroom.

"Daddy, I need bubble!" She cried.

I turned on the water.

"Is that warm enough?" I asked. She felt it and nodded. I grabbed her two types of bubble bath. For some reason they thought the picture changed the bubbles or something. "Which one do you want to use?"

"Um... What does Winnie the Pooh smell like?" She asked. I opened it and held it under her nose. "What does Princess smell like?" She asked.

I did the same and she pointed to the bear.

I poured it in and shook the water around.

"Arms up." I instructed when the water was half full. She put her arms up and I pulled off her shirt. "Pants." She tried to pull them off, but had trouble with the button and zipper. I can't wait until she's seven.

"I don't want a bath!" She whined.

"Why not?" I asked. "There's _bubbles_!"

I picked her up and spun her around, dropping her in the tub.

She giggled and splashed around. I splashed water on her head and rubbed shampoo through her hair. She played with a toy boat and a barbie. I grabbed a glass and poured water on her head.

I handed her a cloth. "Scrub your body."

After I conditioned her hair, I drained the tub and wrapped her in a towel, rubbing it over her so she would dry. I kissed her head, wrapping the towel around her body and carrying her to her room. I grabbed her pajamas and tossed the towel away.

I helped her step into her bottoms, stopping when I saw a large bruise on her side, up to her shoulder and on her back.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"Alyssa Laura Cullen, where did you get that?" I growled.

"I don't know." She started crying.

"Tell me, young lady." I demanded.

"I fell." She cried.

"Where did you fall?" I asked.

"I was on the money bars." She cried.

"You want to tell me what really happened?" I snarled. She shook her head.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"I don't know!" She cried.

"Baby, just tell me, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I pushed.

"Daddy..." She cried.

I hugged her and kissed the side of her head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A-A kid pushed me off the money bars." She cried.

I kissed her cheeks. I was going to murder that under aged little rat bastard.

"You're okay, baby. I'm always here for you." I vowed.

I calmed her down and took her to the living room.

I kissed their heads.

"Time to get ready for bed." I said.

"Aww, daddy!" They complained.

"You can watch a movie after." I promised.

I helped AJ into his pajamas and helped them both brush their teeth.

After I sat them on the couch and watched Toy Story. I brushed Alyssa's chocolate brown hair, as Rosalie said I was supposed to.

After the cuddled into my sides until they passed out. I took them to bed and tucked them in.

I went to bed a little later.

I was woken at about 2 am by someone screaming. I jumped up and ran to Alyssa's room. She lay in bed screaming.

"DADDY! DADDY DADDY DADDY!" She screamed.

"I'm here, baby, are you okay? Princess, you're fine." I promised.

"Daddy, I don't feel well." She whispered.

"It's fine baby. I'm here." I reminded her.

I felt her head which was quite warm. She coughed and started to cry. I went and grabbed an ice pack, putting it on her head.

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I love you daddy." She kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams." I went back to bed. About ten minutes later I felt something by my feet. It crawled up my legs and poked out the top, showing that it was Alyssa. She usually did this, when she was scared or unhappy. I felt her cuddle behind my arm. I rolled and pulled her in.

"I love you princess." I kissed her hair.

I relaxed again, until I heard Sofia start to cry. I peeled Alyssa off of my body and tucked her into my bed. I went to Sofia's room. I rocked her so she was quiet, before changing her diaper. I rocked her again.

"Daddy?" I heard a small voice behind me. I turned and saw Alyssa rubbing her eyes. I kissed Sofia, putting her down again. I picked up Alyssa and carried her back to her bed.

"Want to sleep in here, or with me?" I asked.

"With you." She said.

I nodded and took her to my room.

In the morning I let them sleep in, but really wanted to spend the day with them, before I was giving them up again. I wished that they had no school. I couldn't wait until summer. I would take them everywhere. We would spend all the time possible together.

I sat on the couch, drinking coffee, with Sofia sleeping in my hands. The next out was AJ.

"Hey buddy." I said.

He walked over and sat next to me.

We watched Sponge Bob until Alyssa came out.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Pancakes!" AJ said.

"Bacon!" Alyssa tried.

"We can make both." I offered. I put Sofia back to bed, and started cooking. I let them eat in the living room.

"What are we doing today?" AJ asked.

"Actually, your mom wants you home by dinner, so we are only going to the airport." I informed.

"Why?" He whined.

"It's a seven hour flight." I answered.

I packed them up and we left for the airport. We sat on the runway for about an hour which didn't make me happy.

I drove them to our home planning on screaming at Rosalie. How dare she let that man live in my house? I parked and walked up to the door, ready to give her a piece of my mind. And I did.

She answered and the kids ran inside.

I saw the gorgeous smile on her face and her huge stomach and started talking. "Baby I miss you. I love you more than I can even describe, please understand how sorry I am. You are the best, most beautiful thing I've ever had the privilege of meeting and I'll die without you. I know you're stupid to give me a second chance, and I really don't deserve it but I want to be there for you. You still want a family and happy home, and you're trying to get that with all the wrong guys. Please take me back. I'll quite my job,live on the floor, I'll do all the house work, I'll do everything for the kids and I will still respect the hell out of you, baby I love you more than anything."

"I won't respect myself." She said.

I looked down and wanted to cry. I got on my knees and kissed her stomach.

She was huge. My baby.

"Is it a boy or girl?" I asked.

"I don't know. I want to be surprised." She answered.

I stood and met her face.

"If you ever need anything, just call me." I said.

I kissed her head moving down to her lips quickly.

After a second I pulled away. When I turned to walk she said my name. "Emmett... Have you been with anyone else? Since we divorced?"

"No." I answered.

"I miss you." She said. "But I can't trust you."

I nodded and left.

**Rosalie POV**

I could barely breathe. I hadn't seen him in so long that it hurt.

The way he kissed me made me so sad.

"Mommy, I don't feel well." Alyssa said during dinner.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I feel sick." Her face was redder than usual.

"Do you want to go to bed?" I asked. She nodded.

I took her to bed and gave her cough medicine.

I kissed her head and went back downstairs.

After the kids were all in bed CJ and I went to bed. I still felt bad about having him in my home. I wanted to ask him to leave but had no real reason to.

I went upstairs and he lay in my bed, half naked. He really didn't look 60. He looked about 30 or 40.

He put me on my back and lifted my legs up. He slowly entered himself and I moaned. He moved his hips and I panted a little. He entered farther, making me groan.

"God, Emmett." I moaned.

"Emmett?" He asked.

"Sorry, old habit." I groaned.

He continued until he pulled out and released onto my stomach. I hated when anyone but Emmett released into me with his baby.

It felt wrong.

I moaned, not being done. He added his fingers and played around until my orgasm.

He put his head between my legs and I felt as he bit my clit. I screamed a little, moaning.

I nodded as he did all the right things.

"Mmm, you taste wonderful." He commented entering me again. His dick was softer but still huge. I had an orgasm after a few minutes, so he moved to another hole. I jumped and screamed at the feeling. He kept going until he was done, but I still wanted more.

He lay on his back, so I flipped over and spread my legs over his face.

"Not now, baby, I'm warn out." He mused.

I groaned and fell back beside him.

The next day I sent the kids to school, and went to lunch with CJ. We went to the cafe Emmett and I used to go to, just to prove it was over.

When we got there, this felt so wrong. I didn't hold his hand. I don't know what the owner thought. She loved Emmett and I.

I sat in our old spot and wanted to cry. Everything reminded me of when we used to come here. The first time we kissed properly, said I Love You, ate together and planned for our futures. I loved him still and planned to forever.

After lunch we went home and planned to have sex. I didn't work until Thursday, and CJ was still looking for a job he could get after retirement.

I was happy when the twins school called, saying Alyssa was sick, so I should pick her up.

I took Sofia to get her.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" I asked.

"I feel bad." She cried.

"Don't feel bad, we're going home." I said.

"Is daddy there?" She asked.

"No." I answered.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Daddy works far away." I said.

"Why can't he work here?" She asked.

"Because his job is there." I answered, keeping my voice sweet.

"Why can't we move there with him?" She asked.

"Because we live here. With CJ." I answered.

"I don't like CJ." She muttered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He's not daddy." She cried.

"Not everyone can be daddy." I told her.

"But daddy can, and I want him." She cried.

"I want daddy too, but we have to wait until he's in town, okay princess?" I asked.

"Why doesn't he visit more?" She asked.

"He's busy." I answered.

"Does he still love me?" She asked.

"Of course he does! What would make you think other wise?" I asked.

"He never wants to spend time with me anymore." She cried.

"If he could, he would spend every minute with you." I promised. He might not have wanted kids until he was 35 but he loved the ones that he had.

"I want daddy." She said.

"He's coming back in three weeks." I told her.

"I want him now." She cried.

We got home and I put her to bed, kissing her head, and feeding her soup.

I had CJ watch her when I picked up AJ. We played outside, and I checked on Alyssa every few minutes.

After dinner, I put the kids to bed, and went back to my room. CJ wanted to have sex again. I felt like I couldn't say no. I felt like I just had to say yes. I missed Emmett. He gave me the option. I just said that I wasn't in the mood or just didn't want him, and he was fine with it.

He put me on my back and I heard Alyssa start crying.

"I've got this." CJ pushed me back down, and left. I shut my eyes trying to sleep, until I heard a loud smacking, crashing sound followed by her screaming.

I jumped up and ran for her room.

She was screaming Daddy like she was about to die.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I tripped and scared her." He answered, holding his knee.

"Calm down baby." I tried.

"DADDY,_ DADDY_! I WANT DADDY! _DADDY!" _She cried as loudly as she could. Sofia woke up crying and I assumed AJ had too.

I didn't know what to do. I clearly needed Emmett.

"Go downstairs." I told CJ. "Put some ice on that."

I didn't feel like having him near my children.

I sat next to her and pet her hair.

"Sh, Sh, I'm going to call daddy. Calm down." I tried. I ran to Sofias room and tried to make her sleep again, but that was impossible with Alyssa screaming. I took Alyssa to my room so no one else could hear her, and went to put Sofia to bed.

After I went back to Alyssa.

I held her and called Emmett.

"Hello?" He answered after a couple rings.

"Hey, Emmett, it's Rose. Are you busy?" I asked.

"I was in the middle of dinner with my boss and his girlfriend so not really why?" He asked. Oh right, it's still daytime there.

"Alyssa really wants you can you come get her?" I asked. She never screamed like this, so I assumed something was wrong.

"Yeah sure, is that her?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Hand her the phone." I did.

_"Hey, baby, are you okay?" _I heard him ask.

"DADDY!" She continued.

_"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?" _He asked.

"I WANT DADDY!" She screamed.

_"Okay, I'm coming to get you, I'll be right there. Just calm down." _He tried.

I put the phone to my ear.

"I'm leaving now. What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. I think she's scared." I answered.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get there." He hung up and I worked on her.

After a couple hours she was quiet again and had cried herself to sleep.

I put her down in her bed, and went downstairs with CJ.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I just put her to bed." I answered.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I called Emmett. He's coming to get her." I answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"She wants him." I answered.

"You're just going to let your child go across the country without you?" He asked.

"She'll be with Emmett." I said.

"So?" He asked.

"Emmett is a wonderful father and loves my children more than anything else. Of course she can go with him for a while." I snapped.

We fought a little more about that, I looked at the clock and it had been over half an hour since his flight landed.

I wondered where he was until I heard a knock on the door.

I swung it open and he walked in.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He replied.

He was so sexy. I wanted to jump him but knew that wouldn't work out.

He kissed my stomach.

"Is she upstairs?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

He went up after her and I followed. He walked into her room and kissed her sleeping head. He picked her up and held her to his side.

"Is she ready to go?" He whispered.

"I didn't want to wake her up again." I breathed.

He nodded and carried her downstairs to grab her suitcase.

I followed by his side. He stopped when he saw CJ.

"Hello, again." He smiled at Emmett.

He glared at me for a second, before taking her suitcase upstairs.

I helped him fill it. He put her back in bed before leaving to kiss AJ and Sofias heads, and take her things outside.

I walked with him to his truck. "Is that everything?" I asked.

"Just about." He said throwing it in the back. He looked down at me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He bent down and kissed me.

"Emmett." I stopped him.

"If you don't want to be with me, at least don't be with him. Please. If you care or respect me at all." He begged.

"I don't really like him either. But I can't just kick him to the streets." I explained.

"I will." He said.

"No. I can, but let me make sure he has somewhere to go." I said. "I'll be single again in a week."

"Good." He said. "Have you slept with him again?"

"Yes." I answered.

Pain covered his expression. "Don't do it again."

I nodded.

"You don't know how to choose men. If you won't take me back, date someone who will marry you before you sleep together. I would have waited and I would die for you." He said.

I nodded. I opened my mouth to speak when we suddenly heard someone screaming. It was Alyssa. She was screaming for daddy again.

We ran to get her, he ran into her room and picked her up. She stopped screaming and just cried into his shoulder.

"Daddy..." She cried.

"I'm here princess, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm-m-m scared." She cried.

"Why?" He asked. She cried harder and he cradled her to sleep again.

He took her outside and into the truck. I said my goodbyes and watched them leave.

**Emmett POV**

I wanted that man out of my house and our lives. I hated him.

When I got back to my apartment I put Alyssa back to bed, and went to sleep.

It was still night for a few more hours.

I was waken up a few hours later. The light was bright and burned my eyes.

"Daddy!" I heard Alyssa calling. I groaned, getting up and walking to her room. "Daddy!"

"Hey baby, what's up?" I asked, wanting more sleep.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." She said. She didn't sound sick. I leaned forward and felt her head. It was still warm but still better. I didn't mind. I was happy she was here.

"Okay, princess. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"It's not breakfast, daddy! It's lunch." She pointed to the digital pink clock, giggling.

"When did you learn how to tell time?" I laughed tickling her sides. She giggled and laughed, as I picked her up and took her to the kitchen.

"What you you like?" I asked.

"Can we go to a restaurant?" She asked.

"Sure. Any requests?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Okay, well go get dressed nicely." I instructed. I put on jeans and a T shirt, grabbing my car keys and wallet. "Come on!"

She wouldn't hurry so I walked into her room to check on her. I helped her get dressed and put her shoes on for her.

"Daddy, my hair." She complained when I walked to the door.

"What?" I just wanted to eat.

"You have to do my hair." She whined.

"Fine." I groaned. I quickly brushed her hair.

"No daddy, I want it up." She continued.

"Alright." I muttered. Whatever got us to food fastest. I picked her up and walked for the door.

"No, my hair up. I want my hair to be up." She complained. I looked at her, and kissed her.

"You're already too pretty like that. We don't want to make others jealous, do we?" I asked. When it came to Rosalie, I waited forever to make people jealous. But now I just wanted to get her out the door.

She smiled and I took her down to my car. We went to a local diner and I let her order whatever she wanted. She got a burger, fries and milkshake. I got the same, but beer.

"How's school?" I asked.

"School's good." She answered.

"Good, how's your brother and sister?" I asked.

"Their good, too." She answered.

"How about your mom?" I asked.

"She's good. But she gets sad sometimes." She said.

"Why?" I pushed.

"Because she misses you. Sometimes she sees a picture of you and cries. And she says your name a lot out of no where. AJ says she wants you around." She answered.

I was happy that she still thought about me but sad that she was so determined to see me gone, that she made herself sad.

I took Alyssa home and we watched TV until she threw up her lunch. After that she took a nap and I called Rosalie.

"Hello?" I missed her perfect voice.

"Hey, Rose it's me." I said.

"Hey, is Alyssa alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just taking a nap." I informed her.

"Oh good." She said.

"I was just calling to check on you." I had no idea what to say.

"Check on me? Why?" She asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." I said.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said.

"I really miss you, and I am so sorry for everything I ever did to you. I don't want to even look at another woman if it's not you. I love you so much, and I'm not going to continue running your life, you are worth so much more than that. I'm not going to keep pushing you into a relationship that you don't want to be in. I'm so sorry I ever did." I told her.

"Em..." I thought I heard her crying. "I miss both of you so bad, but I have to go." She was whispering.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm just fine, pregnancy. That's all. Goodbye." She hung up.

I felt off but ignored that.


	25. Chapter 25

A week passed, and Alyssa was doing a lot better. She was as happy as ever.

I had taken her to my practices, and she played on the side or with other players, who made sure to be easier on her.

I was getting her ready for bed before I noticed for the first time a large dark spot on her chest and stomach. I put her on my lap, examining the bruise. I looked over her body. The one I saw last time was about healed but a new line went up her neck and in her hair line. I looked at her head and saw bruises on her scalp.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Yes, you do, I'm going to assume to did last time as well! Tell me." I demanded.

"No!" She cried and hid her face in her lap.

"Why not?" I snapped.

"You'll get mad!" She cried. I sighed, realizing I'd have to stay calm.

"Please baby. I would never get mad at you, just tell me." I tried.

"You will because I didn't tell you!" She screamed.

"I promise, I could never be mad at you." I was getting a little scared.

"Mommy will be." She said.

"I won't tell mommy." I vowed.

"Mommy is going to hate me." She cried.

"Mommy would never hate you. You couldn't make her hate you. She loves you more than anything." I said.

"More than she loves you?" She asked.

"Without a doubt. You could make every mistake out there and she would still never hate you." I said.

"So she won't be mad?" She asked.

"No one will be mad." I promised.

She looked down. "Umm... I think that... I'm not sure and I don't want to get him in trouble."

"Who?" I asked.

"CJ." She answered. I could barely breath.

"What did he do?" I growled through my teeth.

"He threw me at a wall, because I was in his way and... He pushed me down the stairs, because I was too slow... and he threw a pan at me when I tried making mommy breakfast in bed, and spilled orange juice... and he covered my mouth when I was being too loud, so I couldn't breathe, and I fell asleep for a while." She cried looking down.

I kissed her beautiful little head and pictured all the ways I was going to kill that son of a bitch. Rosalie had called saying his daughter would take him, so she was going to kick him out, but that would be in a day. I was going to rip his throat out!

"Does your mother know?" I asked.

"No." She answered.

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked.

"I did... when I wasn't feeling well he came into my room and hit my tummy and head, so I tried to call you, but you weren't there." She cried more.

"Lets go." I growled. I took her to the airport, barely holding in how mad I was.

The ride was quick and I sped back to the house.

I left Alyssa in the car and barged into the house. CJ and Rosalie were in the entrance talking about taking a break.

"Emmett?" Rosalie gasped. I ignored her and jumped at him. I punched him in his face as hard as I could, repeatedly.

"NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!" I saw blood flowing from his face. He punched me back, and we had a routine of hitting each other.

I couldn't feel my face but I didn't care, I kept swinging, until he was knocked out. I kicked him then glared at Rose.

"What the fuck Emmett? I was doing what you wanted!" She yelled.

"ALYSSA!" I yelled. She walked in looking down. I pulled her over and took her shirt off. Rose gasped and rushed over.

"What happened?" She asked.

"CJ was fucking hitting her whenever he had a fucking problem!" I yelled.

"What?" She gasped. She kissed over her face and apologized.

I called the cops who took him to jail, and my dad fixed my face.

I sat in her room with Rosalie. She was under her covers.

"Did he do anything else?" Rosalie pushed for probably the 34th time.

"No, mommy, I swear." She said.

"I love you so much, I'm so sorry, I should have known." Rose cried.

I tucked her in.

"Goodnight, princess." I said as we stood by the door.

"Are you leaving?" She asked me.

I looked down at Rose.

"I want you to stay." She said. I smiled.

"No baby, I'm staying the night." I said. She smiled and I walked out with Rose.

We went to the kitchen. I say my black eye from my reflection, with the scars under my eye.

**Rosalie POV**

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm so sorry I never treated you right." He said.

"You have always treated me better than anyone else." I smiled. He did. He loved me more than he loved himself.

"I don't expect you to take me back, and I'm almost scared that you might. I really don't want to hurt you again." He said. I smiled.

"Lets go to city hall tomorrow. We will act like nothing ever happened." I tried.

His face was bruised and scared.

"Okay." He agreed.

I took his hand and brought him upstairs.

I lay on my bed and he hovered over me.

He kissed my neck and down my body.

I moaned and he stopped at my stomach.

"You are eight months pregnant." He mused.

"I haven't had you in eight months." I muttered.

We spent the night catching up, and loving each other. In the morning the kids went to school and we got re-married again. After we went to the cafe that we had always gone to. He kissed and hugged me a lot to broadcast that we were still together.

I was so happy.

**Emmett POV**

I rocked Sofia in my arms, kissing her forehead. Rosalie had left to pick up the twins over an hour ago. What was taking so long?

Maybe she was buying dinner. Had she gotten groceries? I forgot.

The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Emmett Cullen?" A man asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"There was a car accident, and your wife is in the hospital." The man said.

"What?" I asked.

I rushed to the hospital, running up to the floor they said she was on. Alyssa and AJ had been in the backseat but only broke a couple bones. AJ had some glass in his shoulder but no permanent damage.

Rosalie on the other hand had a broken hip, nose, thumb, glass in her legs and the baby only might have survived. They were still working, but that was hard considering her broken hip.

The wouldn't let me go into the room with her, which was killing me.

I went to the twins room when I could. I waited for them to wake up, and when they did I was so happy.

The nurse said they would heal faster if they had more rest. I was fine as long as they were okay.

My coach called and said I could have time off, so that I could be with my family.

I sat in the waiting room, eating only what was sold on this floor. I'd been here for three days.

"Mr. Cullen?" I heard someone ask. I jumped and saw a doctor. "Your wife is still asleep, but you can see her now."

I nodded. "And the baby?"

"I'm sorry." He started and I looked down. "Only the first survived. The second didn't have enough air."

"Twins?" I asked. He nodded. I couldn't speak. One of my babies were gone. Dead. I never even got a chance to meet him.

"Would you like to meet him?" He asked.

"Him?" I asked.

"Yes, they were both boys." He said. I nodded, trying to hold in the pain.

I walked in and there was a curtain around Rosalie so I couldn't see her.

There was a small pan with a sleeping baby in it, wrapped in blue. Next was a pan with something covered in white.

I pulled it over and saw another baby, looking just like the other, only stiller somehow. I felt a tear leave my eye, I kissed his head before pulling the blanket back over.

I wished I had gone instead of her. I wished I had gotten hurt. I would give my life so that baby could live.

I picked up the other who started crying. I kissed his head and rocked him in my arms. I didn't want to lose the other baby.

He was only a few weeks early so it wasn't a huge problem. I wanted to see Rose but didn't want to leave my baby. I knew she would hate herself for this. I hated myself. My dad walked in and I started crying.

He hugged me and the baby.

"I'm so sorry son." He said.

I pulled the curtain and burst into tears seeing Rosalies scared up, bloody body.

I held both babies, sitting next to Rosalie. I cried in the private the doctors and nurses had left me in. My beautiful wife and my angel of a baby. How could I tell him this in ten years? That his twin died with him. I shook his lifeless body every few minutes hopping that he was alive.

I didn't want to let him go. Ever.

The doctor took him away later, both babies.

I kissed Rose goodbye and took Sofia from Alice to see AJ and Alyssa. They had just woken up.

"Hey daddy." AJ mumbled.

"Hey babies." I kissed his head then Alyssa's. Sofia reached for my face and I kissed her.

"Are you okay?" Alyssa asked.

I shook my head.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You have a new little brother." I informed them.

"Why is that bad?" AJ asked.

"Because... because..." I looked down thinking about how he had never had a chance. I never even knew him, and now he was gone.

I gave the kids to Esme and Alice who took them, while I stayed behind.

**Rosalie POV**

I woke up dizzy and in a strange place. The last thing I remembered was screaming and loud sounds.

I heard a familiar beeping and looked around the large medical room. I saw the door open and Emmett walk in holding something in his arms.

"Rose." He came over and kissed me. I strained to see what he was holding. "Rosalie this is our new son."

I gasped at how beautiful he was. I reached out my arms, and he placed him in.

I pulled his beautiful little face and body into my arms. He yawned, his tiny mouth was so adorable.

I looked at Emmett who looked like he was in so much pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked. After I asked that, I remembered the doctor had said I was having twins. Where was my other baby? "Where is my other baby?"

He looked down, tears leaving his eyes. He looked so cute, his face very small and young.

"Emmett..." I pushed.

"He's no longer with us." I commented.

A sharp pain stabbed my stomach and chest.

"W-why?" I coughed.

"You were in a car accident. Drunk driver. He induced labor and the second baby suffocated. I'm so sorry." He looked down, crying. I felt myself start crying. My little baby. I never even got to see him. He was so perfect and beautiful, I was sure of it.

"Where are the kids?" I asked after a second.

"With my mother." He answered.

"How long have I been in here?" I asked.

"Just over a week. You are free to go home in a couple days." He answered.

I cried through the night and Emmett stayed by my side.

A day later a doctor came and asked what we wanted to name the baby.

"Henry?" I asked. He suited it.

Emmett kissed my head. "Whatever you want."

I smiled.

We left the hospital with our baby Henry Mark Cullen.

We gave him the middle name that we would have given the other baby. I was so sad that he wasn't around anymore. I wanted my baby.

I cried the drive home.

We went home and got the baby more settled. Emmett fed me in bed, taking care of me like usual. We both had beat up, bruised faces, but his was almost healed. I wore casts over my body, which was covered by scars, but he still called me beautiful.

I slept for a while. Emmett stayed on the phone with his lawyer. He wanted to sue the other driver for everything. Either that or cut of his dick.

I hadn't seen the other baby, which probably made it easier. If I had have seen his perfect, lifeless face, I wouldn't want to continue living.

A couple months passed since then. Henry had many doctor appointments to make sure he was still healthy. It was summer so we were moving with Emmett to California.

I had lost a lot of baby weight but Emmett and I hadn't slept together, considering my hip needed to heal. We were going to have sex again when we got there.

I was meeting him there. Full of fear by what I might walk into see.

When we got there, the kids ran to different rooms and I looked for Emmett. I walked into his room, hearing someone moaning or panting or something.

I almost didn't want to open the door, but curiosity killed me.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

I shut the door so that the kids didn't see.

"Sorry!" He jumped and pulled his pants up, turning off the TV. "We weren't having sex, and I don't want to screw it up again!"

I laughed and hugged him.

"I love you." I smiled.

He kissed me. "I have a surprise for you."

"After the kids are asleep." I giggled.

"No, one that they can see too." He said.

We got in the car and drove, for probably an hour. We drove up a large hill and stopped at a large house.

We walked up the the door and walked in.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Welcome home!" He grinned. I gasped at the gorgeous hill side estate, with a view I could see from the entrance. "Choose a room."

Alyssa and AJ ran up a large staircase.

"Emmett this is amazing." I gasped. It was better than our old house. The kitchen was huge and open, leading outside. There was three living rooms eight bathrooms, six bedrooms, each with a bathroom and there was a large private gym. There was a pool outside, with a beautiful view.

Our room was massive. It was the side of our old kitchen and living room put together. Our bathroom had it's own powder room, and a huge walk in closet.

"There's also two dens we can turn into rooms, if you want more kids. Anything you want." He vowed.

I hugged him, kissing him and we watched the sunset by the pool together. It wasn't hard to move all the things from his apartment here.

I smiled laying on his chest as the sun went down.


	26. Chapter 26

_**20 Years Later**_

**Henry POV**

"No! No! No! Don't leave! Please! I promise I'll do better!" Mom begged. "I love you! I'm _so_ sorry!"

The last time I saw her so desperate to keep one of her kids around was when Sofia went to university.

"Dad." I groaned.

"Come on angel, he'll be fine." He winked at me.

"I don't care! I want my baby around! How about you go to Texas U!" She tried again. "Harvard is such a stupid school, trust me, I went there! It's like kindergarten, only more money!"

We had been living in Texas for about ten years when dad got transferred. He had retired this year, and was taking over our families construction company in New York. "I'll only be a few hours away."

"Rose, he will be fine. He's finally going to see the house he was conceived in... And live there again!" Dad cheered.

"Fine, I'll go to NYU." I muttered.

"Yeah!" Mom smiled and hugged me.

"No, I want to go to Harvard." I decided.

"No! Fine, we aren't paying for it, and you have to pay rent to live in our old home." Mom snubbed.

"That's right Rose. Cut off his education, just because he doesn't want to live with you. Make him completely work his way through, most likely stripping, or sleeping with people to get in, or stay. God, what a horrible life for your child. Can you imagine?" Dad asked her, and she looked down.

I don't know why but making comments like that always worked on her.

"Of course you can go there if you want, we will pay." Dad hugged me.

"Am I finally going to see you cry, dad?" I grinned. I don't think that he has ever cried before in my life.

"No, I don't cry." He laughed.

"Really? Mom said you cried like a baby the day I was born." I grinned. He glared at her, and she grinned.

"Want to have another baby?" She asked him.

"Isn't eight enough?" I asked. I had two older sisters, and one older brother, a two younger brothers and a younger sister. I knew about my twin brother, which I found really sad.

"And we love you all." Mom smiled.

Chloe ran in and jumped onto dads back.

"Are you going to be here for my eighth birthday?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be here." I smiled.

"MOM!" Colton walked in.

"Yes," She smiled at him.

"When am I getting a car?" He asked. "I hate walking places."

"When you have your drivers licences, and not a second sooner." She smiled.

"Who ever told you, you were getting a car?" Dad asked.

"I need one." He complained.

"We are busy with Henry's school." Mom said.

"That's all you are ever busy with." He whined.

"Maybe we are just tired of hearing you bitch." Dad muttered. Mom elbowed him in the gut.

"We will get you one after you can legally drive." Mom said.

"I miss when he was cute." Dad muttered.

"When was that?" Mom breathed so only we could hear. Dad gave her a huge gasping smiled and a high five.

**Rosalie POV**

I cooked everything. Anything that could possibly be made.

When I set the table for Henry's going away dinner, I tried to remember how many people anyone was bringing.

Sofia came first with her girlfriend, which I was _COMPLETELY_ okay with. She's just at a faze where she feels like experimenting, that's _fine_. I had other children to give me grandchildren. And it's not like I hadn't done fucked up things before. Emmett acted more casual than I did about it, but I really wanted to be fine with it. I just had to stop picturing it in my head.

I liked Sarah, a lot. She acted classy and didn't show off a lot of skin.

Next came AJ and his girlfriend.

They nodded and I hugged her. Amber was amazing. At least what she let off. Something about her told me that she'd had a similar life to my own, which made me sad. I wondered if it had been obvious to Esme. If so, she never let on.

Lastly was Alyssa and her husband. She had only been married two years, but was already pregnant.

We talked for a little, and I watched all my children. Andrew had his girlfriend, Tracy here. I didn't like her.

He was only 14 and she was 13, and I'm almost positive I've heard them doing things in his room. I knew it wouldn't last, and Emmett continuously told him how much protection he should use.

She clung to him, trying to act like Alyssa and Ryan. She would look at them and do whatever they did. Or she would look at Emmett and I, and mimic us.

She asked constant semi-insulting questions to Sofia and Sarah a lot, until I yelled at her to stop. She hadn't listened to the others when they asked.

Andrew hadn't actually meant for her to meet us when she did. But after she knew us, she never left.

We sat around the table eating after.

"I can't imagine what that must be like. Rosalie, how does it feel to have a dike for a daughter?" I glared at Andrew who looked down.

"Actually, that's kind of something we wanted to talk about." Sofia muttered, looking down. "Sarah and I, decided a couple days ago that we didn't want to be together anymore. But we both wanted to tell you."

"Why not?" I asked. Emmett continued to stuff his face and I could tell he wasn't paying attention.

"Well... I we decided we weren't really a match... And I may have cheated on her." She muttered and Emmetts head snapped up.

"Who did what?" He asked, his mouth full of food.

"Swallow." I instructed.

"Remember that, for when I say it later." He did as I said.

"Dad!" Half the table yelled.

"Anyways, I met this guy I really liked, and we hung out and then dated for a while, before things got more serious." She finished.

"How serious?" Emmett pushed.

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes." She muttered.

"What?" I gasped. "You're engaged!"

I ran over and hugged her.

"I'm really sorry." I hugged Sarah as well. "But I am excited."

She smiled and nodded.

The table shared saying congratulations.

She said we would meet him when we visited, which made me happy.

"That is so exciting." Alyssa hugged her.

"Remember Sarah, looky, no touchy." Tracy laughed, looking around for who thought she was funny.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me right now? Andrew grow a pare, that this whore hasn't had in her mouth and slap the bitch, will you?" Alyssa yelled.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" She asked. "Don't be such a freak, god."

"Stop." Andrew muttered. "Just stop."

"What, baby?" She giggled.

"Don't touch me! Don't talk to my sister like that! Go to hell, and fuck the devil, which I'm pretty sure you would do anyways, just get out of my house!" He yelled, and I smiled.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"Are you a fucking retard? Yes you did something wrong, get out!" He pushed her out and came back to the table.

"Finally!" I hugged him.

"Sorry, Alyssa. And sorry Sofia and Sarah." He said.

"It's fine." They smiled.

Tracy walked back in.

"Um, Can you give me a ride?" She asked.

"No." I spat. She rolled her eyes at me and looked at Emmett.

"Mr. Cullen can you pretty please give me a ride?" She tried in a seductive voice. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?

"No." He answered.

"Please. It's dark, and I don't want to walk." She said.

"You expect me to waist my time with you after you insult my daughters and bitch at my wife? Get off my property or I'll call the cops." He growled. She clearly hadn't had a guy reject her in a while.

I pushed her outside and went back to our family dinner.

After dinner we hung out until everyone went to bed in their old room, some having to share.

I lay in bed with Emmett.

"Am I old?" I asked.

"Are you crazy? I get asked six times a week if you are my trophy wife or if I actually love you." He leaned over and kissed me.

"And what to you say?" I asked.

"Well, the sex is amazing." He joked. "I say that I've loved her since the first day I saw her, and I've never stopped."

I smiled. "Lets have another baby."

"Another one? Why?" He asked.

"Because I miss being a mom." I said.

"You are a mom. You always will be." He said.

"I want to be a new mom again. I want to love another person more than myself. Raise it and hope I did well." I explained.

He smiled. "This is the last time. Ever. I mean it. I want to retire with my beautiful wife. I want to vacation on a beach without thinking about returning to dippers and screaming. I want to take you to Italy, like I tried to when we met. I want to have you back to myself."

"This will be our last baby. You will once again surprise me as a dad, and love me while I carry it. Just like you always have, and then we will do whatever we want." I kissed him.

He pinned me on my back and kissed down my neck and chest.

"My beautiful little trophy wife." He mumbled against my skin. His hand slid down between my legs and I moaned. Emmett looked amazing for 50. His hair had a tint of grey in it, but it was so sexy on him. His body was still huge. Apparently I still looked twenty five.

We went to England and he was called a cradle robber. That made me smile. He doesn't have wrinkles or anything, but he looked more mature.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you." I smiled.

He opened my legs and entered me. "Oh god." I gasped.

He moaned and humped me quickly. I gasped at the incredible feeling.

"After we have this baby... I'm going to get a boob lift, okay?" I panted. He nodded. "And I think I want them a size bigger."

He nodded faster before releasing. I groaned loudly. He continued faster and I felt him release again. I screamed, at another orgasm.

"I love you." He kissed me.

"How much?" I asked.

"I couldn't possibly answer that question properly." I smiled and kissed him back.

**Please Review :)**

**Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
